Lies and Secrets
by x-dreams-of-muse-x
Summary: Tsubomi Kido is the illegitimate daughter of a wealthy man and his mistress. Being a child out of marriage, she was always out of place and treated cautiously by others. Shuuya Kano is known to be a bit of a flirt. He lives with his mother and he's a huge trouble maker. They'll cross paths and will learn not to live life alone and that love is what they have been looking for.
1. Lies and Secrets: Chapter 1

**A/N: alright so this is my first fanfiction it is from my wattpad dreams-of-muse so i hope everyone enjoys it! Mekakucity Actors/Kagerou Project is not mine it is owned by Jin!**

* * *

**Lies and Secrets: First Meeting**

Snow feel from the grey sky. Kids running out of their schools. Children's laughter was heard as they played in the snow making snowmen, snow angels, and having snowball fights. Couples ice skated, everyone wore warm clothing. The air was cold enough to make someone's breath visible.

Tsubomi Kido was walking down a path, on her way home. Her green hair reached her shoulders and she wore a beige winter coat with black boots and a red scarf with grey ear muffs. Her scarf covered her mouth and her hands were shoved in her pockets. It was a regular day for the young child. Her black colored eyes looking forward.

She kept an emotionless expression as she entered a park. Even though she planned to go home she wanted to have a bit more time outside. Her shoes left trails as she walked over the snow covered ground. During this time of the year children abandoned the monkey bars, swings, and slides to play in the snow. Not many even went near the slide.

Tsubomi passed by many groups of children playing in the snow. She avoided the snowballs that were being thrown at people though she was almost hit a few times. She managed to pass the jungle of children and was on her way out of the park. She stopped when she noticed a boy, sitting on a park bench. He had blonde hair and lacked of warm clothing. He only wore a black sweater with pants and boots.

Without thinking Tsubomi walked up to him. She stared at him for a moment. His eyes were closed and his lips were slightly blue. His sweater was thin so there wasn't much warmth. His eyes slowly opened and Tsubomi removed her scarf.

She held the red scarf in front of him, no words were spoken, no emotion was expressed. He stared at her with confused, yellow eyes. An odd eye color. There was silence between the two. They only stared at each other, confusion in his eyes and no emotion in her eyes.

"Take it."

The boy blinked at the girl as she spoke.

"What?"

"Take the scarf," Tsubomi urged.

"But its yours."

"I have another scarf so just take it."

Without saying another word the boy stretched out his arm. His cold fingers touching the soft red scarf. He held the scarf and it slipped out of the girl's hand. He wrapped it around his neck, feeling its warmth. "Thanks," was all he said.

Tsubomi nodded and without saying a word, she started to walk away.

"Hey!"

She stopped and turned to look at him.

"I'm Shuuya Kano," the boy introduced himself with a smile on his face.

"Tsubomi Kido," she stated. She turned around and continued walking, leaving the boy. She never bothered to create bonds with others.

Suddenly she felt something cold hit the back of her head. She froze. Slowly, she turned around and glared at the blonde boy.

The boy smirked, holding a snowball in his hand. "I thought that we could have a small snowball fight," he explained with a grin.

Tsubomi sighed and walked up to him. "And what makes you think that I want to have a snowball fight?" She questioned, feeling annoyed.

Shuuya chuckled. "Because who wouldn't want to have a snowball fight."

Another sigh escaped her lips as the boy backed up and was ready to have their snow battle. She looked at him then at the snow then back at him. A smile formed on her lips as she bent down to grab a handful of snow and mold it into a snowball. Her smile turned into a smirk and she threw the snowball at him, hitting his chest. She laughed.

After brushing off the snow, Shuuya tossed his snowball at her, hitting her arm. The two laughed as they hurled snowballs at each other. It seemed like hours has passed since the two started throwing snowballs at each other. Eventually their arms grew tired after throwing snowballs at each other so they sat down on the snow covered ground. There was silence between them but it wasn't awkward.

"Thanks for the scarf but I don't need it," Shuuya said, breaking the silence.

"No, keep it. I have a lot of scarves plus you do need it," Tsubomi urged.

"No I don't."

"Your lips were turning blue."

"W-well..." Shuuya's sentence trailed off. He knew she had a point.

"Tsubomi!"

Tsubomi turned around as she heard her sister's voice. She stood up and brushed off the snow. Shuuya stood up as well though didn't bother to remove the snow that stuck to his clothing. Shuuya glanced at Tsubomi who only started to slowly walk up to her sister. He then glanced at her sister who only stood there with her hands on her hips.

"I gotta go," Tsubomi muttered as she walked away.

"Bye," he said to her. He watched her reach her sister. Something about her changed a bit when her sister appeared but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Tsubomi glanced at Shuuya and waved at him. Shuuya waved back at her. She then started to walk home with her sister.

"So, new friend?" her sister asked.

"I just met him," Tsubomi simply replied, her eyes fixed on what's ahead.

"what's his name?"

"...Shuuya Kano..."

"Does he go to your school?"

"I don't know. How did you know I was in the park anyway?"

Her sister sighed. "You'd obviously take the long way home and the park is part of the long way home so yeah. Dad wanted you home early."

"Tch. I don't want to..." Tsubomi muttered. She looked away. If only she could stay away forever.

**A/N: My first Fan fiction! I hope you all like it!**


	2. Lies and Secrets: Chapter 2

**Lies and Secrets: Glances**

Tsubomi laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her dark green hair was tangled and she remained motionless. Her eyes fixed on the ceiling. She had been awake for about 30-40 minutes. She couldn't go back to sleep nor did she bother to get out of bed.

A knock was heard on her door.

"Come in," she called out. Her voice empty. No emotions filled it.

The door slowly opened revealing a woman over the age of 30. "Lady Tsubomi, your father wishes to see you downstairs and for you to be ready for school."

"I'll be downstairs in fifteen minutes." Tsubomi assured and sat up on her bed.

The woman nodded and closed the door. Tsubomi reluctantly got out of bed. Her bare feet touched the cold floor but she didn't wince. She walked to her dresser and opened it. She randomly put on a gray T-shirt and dark jeans. She stared at her reflection when she stood in front of her mirror. She started to brush her long dark green hair.

She tied her hair up and left two long strands lay on her chest. She didn't care much about her looks. She slipped on converse and walked out her room and went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, brushed her hair one more time and tied it again, and she washed her face. She then went to her room quickly to grab her IPod and headphones. Finally she ran downstairs.

She walked into the dinning room knowing that breakfast would be ready. At the head of the table was her father. As usual he kept a serious expression. On his right was Tsubomi's half older sister. She had a bored expression while her mother sat on Tsubomi's father left. The woman isn't Tsubomi's actual mother. Her mother was one of her Father's mistresses. Tsubomi didn't like the woman nor did the woman like her. The two detested each other.

Tsubomi sat across from her father "Good Morning Father," she muttered.

"Good Morning Tsubomi," he said. Even though he didn't show it, she knew that he always hated her presence.

The so called family ate in silence. As usual the food tasted like ashes to Tsubomi. In reality the food is amazing but to Tsubomi it isn't. Probably due to her depression. No one cared for her. No one actually taught her the meaning of happiness, love, etc. The one who was wonderful to her was her own mother but that was in the past.

Barely halfway through the meal, Tsubomi stood up. "I'm leaving," she announced then started to walk out. She took her school bag and purple sweater from one of the maids in the household then walked out the house. She didn't bother to ask one of the workers to drive her to school. She has two strong legs so walking is fine. She stopped for a moment as she shuffled through her school bag, searching for her IPod. Finally she found the device and took it out along with headphones. She put on her headphones and music blasted in her ears.

She walked to school, alone, with music blasting in her ears. Her eyes fixed on what was ahead, making sure that it was a clear path. A few people were walking around but they didn't seem to notice her. Up ahead was the school that she attended. It was a regular school.

A sigh escaped her lips as she grew closer and closer to the building. She was reaching the school so there were already groups of students hanging around. Students laughed with their friends. Tsubomi ignored all the chattering and laughing teens that surrounded her. She never bothered to create friendships since she thought it was pointless.

Walking into the school, Tsubomi kept her school bag slung over her shoulder and she put away her IPod and headphones. She walked through the crowded hallways, unnoticed nor bothered. She chuckled a bit. It amused her how now one seems to notice her, the girl with green hair, though deep down it hurt her. She wanted to be noticed.

She hated herself for being so torn apart. She wants someone to notice her...yet she also wants to be ignored. "Pathetic," she thought.

She walked in a classroom that wasn't full but wasn't empty. She walked to her seat which was in the third row of desks, next to the window. She sat down and sighed. She was tired and just didn't want to be surrounded by people who only gossiped and talked about pointless topics. It bored her and annoyed her.

She gazed out the window, staring at the blue sky. There weren't many clouds in the sky so it wasn't a gloomy day. Gloomy or not, she didn't care. She looked away and took out her IPod. She plugged in her headphones and allowed herself to be swallowed in the music that played in her ears. She put her IPod on shuffle then slipped on her purple sweater.

She hid her iPod behind her sweater so it presses against her shirt then she put on her hoodie, adjusted her hair, and kept her headphones hidden. She rested her elbow on the desk then rested her chin on her palm. A sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes. She ignored her surroundings and was absorbed in the music she listened to. It was as if she was drifting away from reality.

The teacher then walked in and cleared his throat, silencing the class. He greeted everyone then immediately started teaching. His words never reached Tsubomi ,though, as she only ignored him and gazed out the window. The sky was still the same, cloudless, and blue. Her dark eyes gazing at the sky. A sigh escaped her lips. "What a boring day," she silently muttered.

She kept her chin on her palm as she could feel herself grow drowsy. She rarely had peaceful nights. She always had problems sleeping. She just wanted to avoid dreaming of something that will never come true or that was in the past. Thus she resulted into having insomnia since she would spend her nights listening to music, keeping herself awake.

She struggled to keep her eyes open but when soft music is playing in her ears, her sweater keeping her warm, and on a boring and calm day, it was almost irresistible. Her head lowered a bit a few times. She silently yawned a bit. Her eyelids felt heavy. Slowly she was falling asleep.

Right when she was about to fall asleep, the door swung open. Silence filled the classroom as everyone stared at who had opened the door. Everyone was startled but Tsubomi was annoyed. She usually tends to be in foul moods when she's tired. Well who isn't?

At the door way was a boy around her age. He had blonde hair and unusual wild, yellow eyes. A smirk was on his face, his shirt was wrinkled along with his pants, and his bag was slung over his shoulder. A few girls smiled at the boy's appearance. From the looks of it apparently he's a womanizer.

The teacher sighed. "Young man, may I help you?" He asked, impatiently.

The boy nodded, his smirk never fading. "Yeah, they changed my schedule so now I'm part of this class."

The girls (except for Tsubomi) all looked like they were fangirls at a concert, ready to scream out of sheer excitement. The teacher sighed again and grabbed a paper that had all the names of the students in the class. He grabbed a pen. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Shuuya Kano," the boy replied. Tsubomi felt like she had heard that name before.

The teacher wrote his name down then put down the pen and paper. "Sit wherever you like," he waved his hand as he turned to face the board.

The boy ,who is named Shuuya, smiled and examined the classroom. He winked at a group of girls, smirked at a group of boys, then noticed Tsubomi. He felt like he had met her before. Her hair, eyes, and attitude was familiar. He looked away when Tsubomi glanced at him. She only felt like he was familiar for a moment but then let it go.

Shuuya glanced at her and chuckled. He found it amusing on how she was the only girl in the class who didn't look excited to see him. He started walking to the back of the class, passing by her. The two exchanged glances. Tsubomi kept her emotionless face while Shuuya only smiled and winked at her.

She shuddered and looked away. Shuuya was a bit surprised by her reaction but only chuckled again and went to an empty seat at the back. The teacher resumed teaching though both Tsubomi and Shuuya ignored the teacher. Shuuya spent his time making random drawings on his notebook while glancing at Tsubomi. Tsubomi was too busy spending the time falling asleep.

She had her head lowered and her eyes closed. Finally she had fallen asleep. Though it didn't last.  
"Tsubomi Kido! Are you sleeping in my class again!"

Tsubomi was awoken by the teacher's loud and angry voice. She felt even more annoyed than when Shuuya had interrupted the class to announce that he would be attending the class. She clenched her fist as the teacher started complaining about how it was the fifth time that she had fallen asleep in his class. Everyone snickered except for Shuuya who was too busy trying to figure out where he heard her name from. The teacher finally took a deep breath and calmed down.

"One more time and its off to the principals office, understand? I'll give you your detention slip after class," he rubbed the sides of his head and sighed. "First the boy interrupts class and now the girl sleeps in class..." he muttered.

Tsubomi sighed as well. Another detention. Another pointless lecture from her father. Another nuisance. It was just the usual. The only thing that made this day somewhat different was the appearance of Shuuya Kano.


	3. Lies and Secrets: Chapter 3

**Lies and Secrets: It Takes Two Words to Change Everything**

Walking down the hallway was an annoyed Tsubomi. Receiving a detention for sleeping in class and having to do an essay for homework isn't something to be happy about. One hand gripped the detention slip and the other hand held her school bag. The hallways were full of rushing students, trying to get to class. As usual, many of them pushed past her. Some laughed. Some didn't care.

She went in her next class and was practically thrown in. She sighed and walked to her seat which was in the back of the class. She sat down and shoved the detention slip in her school bag. She puffed out her cheeks as she leaned back in her chair. She was hoping that the day would end soon.

"Just a few more classes, Tsubomi," she muttered to herself.

The class was boring as usual but Tsubomi was used to that. Everyday was a boring day to her. She took out her lunch box and grabbed her bag and walked out the classroom as lunch began. Walking up the stairs, Tsubomi ran her hand over the cold railing, her eyes looking straight ahead, she didn't hear anything but her shoes touching the metal stairs. Soon she reached a door and slowly opened it.

A breeze brushed by her as she closed the door. She was on the roof where she usually eats lunch. She made her way to a spot and sat down, leaning against the wall. She always loved eating lunch on the roof because it's very peaceful and calm. She opened her lunch box, revealing the food that she was going to eat.

She had her bag resting on the floor and her lunch box on her lap. She removed her hoodie and sighed. Her headphones played music as she silently ate. Her head rested against the wall as she looked up at the sky, chewing the last bit of her lunch. As usual, the sky was blue, with a few clouds.

The warmth from the sun was actually soothing to her even though she was wearing a sweater. Feeling the warmth gently touch her face made her close her eyes. She could hear the music from her headphones grow distant until nothing. When everything was silent she was asleep. She was dreaming.

"Tsubomi..." She could hear her mother's soothing voice. She remembered her mother's sweet scent of perfume, her warm touch, and her kindness and love. All she yearned for was to be wrapped in her mother's warm, protective arms. Sadly though, she couldn't have that. She no longer knows what it feels like to be fully loved by someone.

Her eyes slowly opened as she woke up. She yawned and rubbed her eye as she was processing the fact that she fell asleep. She checked the time on her IPod. Its was already 1:30 in the afternoon. She had been in a deep sleep that she ended up skipping a few classes. It wasn't like she wanted to attend class anyway.

Tsubomi stayed in her position. She didn't bother to go back to class. It would be too much of a bother. She decided to stay in her current location for the rest the time until school is over. It was about an hour and thiry minutes left so it wouldn't be for too long.

She removed her sweater as she started to feel too much heat. After shoving her sweater in her bag, she leaned back against the wall and sighed. So many boring days passed by and so many boring days were up ahead. In all honesty, Tsubomi wished for something exciting to happen but since she spent all these years living with pure boredom then what's the point on wishing? She checked the time once again. 2:00.

Time flew by fast whenever she listened to music. Music was the only thing that kept her going. That's mainly the reason why she's constantly listening to music besides the fact that she doesn't want to listen to the idiotic words that the people surrounding her say.

"Thirty more minutes, Tsubomi," she whispered to herself.

Thirty more minutes and she could easily leave and go to the park just to properly relax and enjoy the outdoors. She's an indoor person and an outdoor person. She loves to stay inside in her bed all day but she also loves to enjoy the fresh breeze and the warmth from the sun. She checked her IPod once again and seeing that there were a few more minutes left made her sigh in relief. She gathered her stuff but kept listening to music.

Once it was official that she could leave,Tsubomi stood up and walked out. She went down the stairs and started walking down the hallway. Students rushed out the doors and out the building. Tsubomi was struggling to get through the crowd. Some students played around in the hallway making it even more difficult to get through.

She was pushed to the back of the crowd which annoyed her. She wanted to get out already but due to this hallway traffic she couldn't accomplish her goal yet. Tsubomi puffed out her cheeks. On the bright side the back of the crowd wasn't as bad as the front or middle of the crowd. She continued walking, with music playing in her ears.

Unfortunately, something hard had slammed into her back making her stumble forward and lose her balance so she fell. She put her hands in front of her so she wouldn't fall face first. She stood up and brushed off her shirt and pants. After brushing off she glanced over her shoulder and glared at the person who had bumped into her. The person tensed at her glare.

"I'm s-sorry!" The boy managed to say. The boy rubbed the back of his neck, his yellow eyes looking at the ground.

"I just didn't notice you! You were like uh...a ghost!"

Hearing that made Tsubomi slightly depressed. She never liked being called a ghost and whenever someone had called her a ghost it had always upset her, like an arrow piercing her.

"A g-ghost..." Tsubomi muttered.

"Ah, th-that's not what I uh meant!" The boy assured her.

"Hey Shuuya!" A voice had called out.

Shuuya glanced over his shoulder and smiled. "Hey Kousuke!"

Another boy around Tsubomi's age walked up to the two. He had a friendly smile on his face and a hair pin on his black hair holding up his bangs so it wouldn't cover his eyes. Shuuya then looked back at Tsubomi and remembered they're conversation.

"Oh um listen I'm sorry for slamming into you like that and sorry for calling you a ghost," Shuuya apologized.

Tsubomi was silent for a moment. For once someone was actually being kind. Someone was treating her like a person. Her family and even the staff would treat her cautiously due to being an illegitimate child. Being a child out of marriage does a lot of damage especially when the child's father is one of the wealthiest people in the city.

"It's alright," Tsubomi assured in a quiet voice. Even if he's only apologizing it still made her feel a bit happy.

"What did you do this time?" Kousuke asked, looking at Shuuya.

"I only slammed into her! I didn't do anything serious I swear!" Shuuya held up his hands in defense.

Kousuke sighed. "Whatever you say." He glanced at Tsubomi and smiled. "I'm sorry about him. I'm Kousuke Seto!" He held out his hand.

Tsubomi hesitated but shook his hand. "Tsubomi Kido."

Shuuya stared at her for a moment. He squinted his eyes and leaned a bit closer to her. He studied her face. She felt slightly nervous. Kousuke sighed.

"Shuuya you're making her nervous," he informed as he grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back, away from Tsubomi's face.

"Sorry, you just remind me of someone," Shuuya chuckled and Kousuke sighed again.

"Probably because we have the first class of the day together," Tsubomi said. Though to her she felt like she had seen him before today and Shuuya felt the same with her.

"Probably," Shuuya agreed. There was a silence between the three. It was a bit awkward but at least there wasn't an unsettling atmosphere. Suddenly Tsubomi's phone rang. One of her favorite songs "Creep" by Radiohead played. She shuffled through her school bag and took out her phone. She checked the caller ID and sighed when she saw that it was her sister.

"I gotta go," she muttered and turned around and started walking.

"Hey wait!" Shuuya called out.

She stopped and glanced at him.

He gave her a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, Tsubomi!"

For an unknown reason Tsubomi blushed lightly. "Y-yeah, bye," she then continued walking. She answered her phone.

"Tsubomi, dad got a call from your teacher about your detention and your habit of sleeping in class."

"I don't want to hear it," Tsubomi growled.

"Well you have to get home. Dad wants to talk to you."

"Fine," Tsubomi hung up. She hated whenever she had to listen to her father lecture. He never paid much attention to her and whenever he does its due to all the trouble she causes. They're usually minor problems but her father is all about perfection. He cared too much about perfection than feelings.

Even though Tsubomi is thinking that she's alone and that everything will stay the same little did she know that the two words "I'm sorry" would change everything.


	4. Lies and Secrets: Chapter 4

**Lies and Secrets: Friends**

Tsubomi sighed as she entered the classroom. Another school day which meant another boring day. She sat down and leaned back in her seat. She closed her eyes for a moment. Yesterday was troublesome when she arrived home.

* * *

"I'm home!" Tsubomi called out as she entered the house.

"Lady Tsubomi, your father is in the office waiting for you," one of the maids informed and grabbed her school bag.

Tsubomi sighed and removed her shoes, slipped on her slippers, then headed towards her father's office. She stood in front of the door. She would be happy that her father is actually going to talk to her if it wasn't a lecture. She slowly reached for the doorknob and slowly turned it. The door was ajar but she made her face visible.

"You wanted to talk to me father?" She asked.

Her father sat at his desk and sighed as he put down his pen. "Yes, sit down."

She walked in and closed the door behind her. She sat down and tugged on the end of her shirt.

"Tsubomi, can you tell me why you sleep in class?"

Tsubomi sighed and leaned back in the chair, crossing her legs in the process. "I can but I won't," she responded. The two glared at each other. The atmosphere between them was foul and threatening.

"Tsubomi, why are you behaving like this?" Her father asked, irritation in his voice.

"Why can't I? Why should I be that perfect child of yours when I'm not even perfect. I'm a child out of marriage," she snapped.

"That has nothing to do with this!" Her father snapped.

"Maybe I would be behaving better if you weren't like this!"

"Tsubomi, be mature for once and stop being so needy!"

"I'm not being needy! All I want is a father who actually cares for me!"

"I do care for you! I took you in! I give you food, clothes, a bed to sleep on!"

"But you don't give me something that mother gave me!"

"Don't bring your mother into this!"

"Why? Because she was one of your whores!"

Her father gritted his teeth and pointed at the door. "Get out of here now!"

Tsubomi immediately stood up "Gladly!" She yelled and slammed the door behind her. It was always the same. The reason why she always behaved so rude and foul mooded whenever she's at home is because she hated her father. She hated her stepmother. The servants. Maybe even her half sister. Everyone. She's just a burden. A mistake. Maybe she should just disappear.

* * *

"Tsubomi!" Shuuya yelled excitedly and slammed his hands on her desk.

Tsubomi's eyes opened immediately as she was startled. "Wh-what?!"

"Good morning~!" He beamed and sat down in the seat next to her.

Tsubomi sighed. "Did you really have to yell just to say good morning?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He only smiled and chuckled. "Well you looked like you were asleep and I wanted to wake you up."

"By scaring me?"

"Not everything is great, honey," he leaned back in his seat and placed his hands behind his head.

"Don't call me honey," Tsubomi said. Not only did she say that because of all the glares she got from the girls in the class but also because it felt weird and annoying.

"Why not?" He asked and faked a pout.

"Because it's annoying."

"What about sweetheart?"

"No."

"Sweetie?"

"No."

"Love?"

"No."

"Sexy?"

"Never!"

He laughed. "Relax I'm just playing around."

"Why are you sitting with me?" She asked.

"Well why can't I?"

"Because we barely know each other and now your talking to me as if we knew each other for ages."

"Well then let's get to know each other," he winked at her.

She blushed and looked away. The teacher walked in and everyone went silent.

"Good morning class," he said, dryly.

"Good morning sensei," everyone responded.

The teacher sighed and walked up to the board and started talking while writing on it. Tsubomi mentally cursed herself for not putting on her headphones while she had the chance. She was too busy talking to Shuuya that she had forgotten her usual routine. She stared at the board with a bored expression. She was tired and bored and usually that would end up with her falling asleep but a certain blonde kept her awake. Shuuya tossed a folded piece of paper and it landed on her desk.

She glanced at him and he smiled and placed a finger on his lips basically telling her not to say anything. She sighed and unfolded the paper. On it was the words "_yo, I'm bored_" written. Tsubomi took out a mechanical pencil and wrote a response.

"_Then entertain yourself._"

She folded the paper then tossed it and it landed on his desk. Shuuya smiled at the fact that they were passing notes to each other. He unfolded it, read it, wrote his response, then tossed it on her desk.

She unfolded it and read it.

"_Nah, I'd rather have you entertain me_ ;)"

She wrote "_fuck off_" On it and folded it then tossed it on his desk.

When he read her response he gasped and wrote "_you're so mean, Tsubomi_."

When she had the paper and read what he wrote she smirked and wrote "_I know I am._"

He read it then wrote "_can I randomly ask you random questions?_"

She responded "_sure as long as they're not stupid_."

He smiled "_what's your favorite color?_"

She responded "_purple, yours?_"

He responded "_black. How old are you?_"

She responded "_16, you?_"

He responded "_16\. What do you listen to?_"

She responded "_Oasis, Radiohead, Shugo Tokumaru, you?_"

He responded "_same. I have one more important question_."

She responded "_which is?_"

He responded "_what color are your panties?_"

Tsubomi gave him a death glare. He smiled and winked at her though really he was terrified by the look she was giving him. Tsubomi glance at the teacher and when the teacher faced the board, his back facing the class, she took the chance to punch his arm. Shuuya bit his bottom lip and rubbed his arm. She punched him hard enough to give him a bruise.

After Shuuya recovered a bit he wrote on the paper. "_What was that for? I was kidding!_"

He folded the paper and tossed it to Tsubomi's desk and she unfolded it then read it. After reading it she wrote "_you were being a pervert._"

She folded it then tossed it to his desk. He unfolded it, read it, then wrote "_I was kidding! I'm sorry! Though I still want an answer._"

Tsubomi read it once she received the note then wrote "_you wanna lose an arm?_"

Shuuya responded "_no thank you_."

Tsubomi responded "_good. Though it would've been funny if you lost that arm._"

He responded "_that's not funny! You're a sick woman! You scare me!_"

Tsubomi chuckled then responded "_I'm glad I scare you._"

Shuuya sighed as the teacher lectured the lesson, boring everyone in the classroom. He wrote on the note "_what a bore_." He gave the note to Tsubomi.

She wrote "_that's why I always sleep in this class._"

He chuckled and wrote "_I don't blame you._"

He gave the note to Tsubomi but sadly the teacher caught him and stormed up to the two. He held out his hand.

"Give me the note."

Everyone snickered as Tsubomi handed him the note. The teacher read the conversation and grew furious. "This lesson is important! You can continue your chitchat after class! Mr. Kano you will be joining Ms. Kido in detention!" He snapped then walked up to his desk and put the note in one of his draws.

"Someone's got a stick up his ass," Shuuya muttered and Tsubomi couldn't help it but snicker.

"What was that?" The teacher glared at the two.

"Nothing sir!" Shuuya held up his arms in defense but a smirk was present on his face.  
When the teacher looked away and resume his lesson, Shuuya winked at Tsubomi who only looked away but smiled a bit.

* * *

At lunch time when Tsubomi walked out of class, she bumped into Kousuke.

"Sorry," Tsubomi apologized before realizing that it was Kousuke.

"Hey Tsubomi!" He greeted her with a friendly smile.

She smiled as well. "Hi Kousuke."

"How are you?" Kousuke asked, being formal.

"I'm fine but please don't be so formal with me," Tsubomi groaned. She always hated being formal because of her wealthy family.

"Why?" He asked.

"Don't ask," she replied.

He nodded. "Alright sorry. Do you wanna join me and Shuuya?"

Tsubomi thought for a moment. Usually she'd be on the roof but eventually she agreed. "Sure, I guess it wouldn't hurt."

The two walked to the cafeteria and were greeted by the loud voices of students. Each group sitting at their own table, chatting away. Tsubomi followed Kousuke to a table at the back, away from most tables. Sitting there was Shuuya with his feet on the table. Shuuya smiled at the two.

"Hey!" He greeted.

Kousuke waved at him and sat down next to him. Tsubomi sat across from him. "Hi." she muttered and opened her lunch box.

Shuuya put down his feet down immediately seeing the food that sat in Tsubomi's lunch box. He stared at it and his mouth watered. Tsubomi simply ignored him and started eating while Kousuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"Stop staring at my lunch," Tsubomi muttered then continued eating.

"But...it looks good. Did you make it yourself?" He asked, his yellow eyes never leaving the food.

"Yeah," Tsubomi replied. Tsubomi never really liked having people cook for her so she learned how to cook for herself.

"Can I have some?" Shuuya asked.

"No. Get your own food," Tsubomi said. Her fork stabbed a piece of her food and she raised it to her mouth and ate it.

"Please!" Shuuya begged.

"Shuuya if you're hungry just get the cafeteria food," Kousuke said.

"No! The cafeteria food is always bad!" Shuuya whined.

Tsubomi sighed, feeling annoyed. She pushed her lunch box towards him and his eyes lit up.

"Eat some of it as long as you shut up," she didn't make eye contact with him.

Shuuya smiled "Yay!" He cheered and immediately started eating. It took him one bite to yell "delicious!"

"Really? Let me try!" Kousuke took a bite as well and nodded. "This is good!"

"Tsubomi you're an awesome chef!" Shuuya complimented.

Tsubomi blushed lightly at the compliment, avoiding eye contact. "I wouldn't say I'm an awesome chef."

"Come on! This is the best I've ever tried!" Shuuya urged.

"Yeah, Shuuya's right! Even I think your cooking is great!" Kousuke agreed.

"Th-thank you..." Tsubomi muttered.

Shuuya placed his elbow on the table then rested his chin on his palm. He looked at Tsubomi and smiled at her.  
"You should make me lunch from now on," he smirked.

"I wouldn't want to waste my time on making you food," Tsubomi said with a cold stare.

Shuuya dramatically gasped. "Tsubomi, your words hurt me."

"Good," Tsubomi smiled.

"you're an evil woman, you know that?" Shuuya pointed his fork at her.

"I know and I'm proud of that," Tsubomi pulled her lunch box towards her, grabbed her fork and continued eating.

"Don't eat it all I stil want some!" Shuuya whined like a child.

"It's my lunch," Tsubomi muttered with her fork in her mouth.

"Did you forget that sharing is caring?"

"I'll stab you with my fork," Tsubomi threatened.

Both Kousuke and Shuuya tensed at her threat. Her glare-like gaze made it believable that she will do it.

"S-Sorry," Shuuya said, nervously.

"How about we get our own lunch, Shuuya?" Kousuke suggested.

"Yeah sure," Shuuya agreed.

The two stood up, leaving Tsubomi alone eating her lunch. She ate her lunch in silence and in deep thought.

For the first time someone is being kind to her. Someone is willing to be her friend. Usually she'd be treated like an outsider. Her father always treats her like an accident because she was. She isn't meant to exist.

She wasn't meant to be born but she was born, she exist, but with a price. She's a child out of marriage. Her mother wasn't married with her father and in fact was her father's mistress. Whenever her father was bored with his wife or needed some kind of stress relief, he'd go to one of his mistresses and her mother was one of them. One day they hooked up and nine months later Tsubomi was born.

Tsubomi sighed, she only lived with her mother until she was 5. Those memories with her mother are very faint. Whenever she'd try to remember her mother all she would see is her mother's hair and smile. The rest were faded like her eyes or voice. She missed her mother.

Tsubomi shook her head. She knew she shouldn't be thinking about this. Tsubomi finished her lunch as Shuuya and Kousuke returned with their own lunch.

"Yo!" Shuuya greeted with a grin.

"I see you finally got your own lunch," Tsubomi said, gesturing towards the bland food that sat on his lunch tray.

"Yeah well, someone didn't want to share," Shuuya said and frowned.

"Let's just eat," Kousuke said, being the peacemaker.

Shuuya obeyed and started eating but immediately stopped. "As usual the food is plain," he pushed the tray away from him.

"So you're not going to eat?" Tsubomi asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Shuuya shook his head like a stubborn child. "Nope."

Tsubomi sighed. "But you shouldn't starve yourself just because the food isn't so good. At least it's edible."

"but I don't like it!" Shuuya whined.

"look at Kousuke, he's being a good boy by eating the food," Tsubomi argued like an angry mother trying to get her child to eat.

"I don't like it though," Shuuya once again whined.

"You're going to get a weak body if you don't eat," Tsubomi said.

"It's not like I never eat," Shuuya protested.

"Dude you rarely eat and when you do that's because it's either you like it, it's from McDonald's, or you're starving," Kousuke stated.

"You're not helping," Shuuya growled.

Kousuke laughed. "Who said I was going to help you?"

Tsubomi took the chance to grabbed a fork filled with the food while Shuuya was distracted.

"Shuuya," she said.

Shuuya turned to look at her "wha-" Tsubomi interrupted him by shoving the fork in his mouth, forcing him to eat the food. Shuuya coughed as he pulled the fork out of his mouth. "What was that for?" He asked.

"You wouldn't eat so I forced you to," Tsubomi simply replied.

"You seem pretty mother-like considering that you're making him eat and all," Kousuke laughed a bit.

Shuuya sighed. "I still don't want to eat."

"Fine, I guess I won't make you lunch," Tsubomi sighed.

Shuuya quickly started eating. Kousuke snickered at him.

"Well that was too easy," Kousuke laughed.

The school bell rung, signaling that lunch is over. Tsubomi gathered her stuff as Shuuya finished eating.

"You promise you'll make me lunch?" Shuuya looked at her.

"...fine," Tsubomi sighed as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"What class do you have now?" Kousuke asked.

Tsubomi thought for a moment. "Um Biology."

"Awesome! We have that class too!" Shuuya exclaimed, excitedly.

"Let's walk together!" Kousuke smiled.

"Sure, I guess," Tsubomi muttered.

Shuuya grabbed her hand and Tsubomi blushed lightly. he smiled and started leading them to their destination. They passed through the crowd of students, bumping into some, avoiding most, and finally reached their class. Tsubomi sat in the back of the class, Shuuya followed her like a lost puppy, and Kousuke sat in front of Shuuya. The teacher walked in with a bored expression.

"Good afternoon class," he groaned.

"Good afternoon, sensei," everyone said in unison.

"Today I'll be assigning projects..." the teacher looked at his clip board. "You'll be doing your project on DNA. You'll explain what it is and how it works along with a model," he sighed. "You can do it in a group or alone," he waved his hand and sat down at his desk. This class was usually the class where Tsubomi would definitely fall asleep in but obviously a certain blond would keep her awake.

A girl walked up to Shuuya. She had her caramel color hair in a braid, her hands gripping the end of her shirt, she smiled at him. "Um, Shuuya?"

Shuuya looked up at her. "Yeah?"

"Do you wanna be partners for the project?" She asked, shyly. A light blush formed on her cheeks.

Shuuya sighed. "Sorry but Tsubomi is my partner."

Tsubomi raised an eyebrow at him. "Since when did I agree to this?"

"Oh ok, that's fine," the girl looked down and walked away.

"I thought I was going to be partners with Tsubomi," Kousuke turned around to look at them.

"And why would you think that?" Shuuya raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled.

"I was planning on doing it by myself," Tsubomi added. "I never said you could be my partner."

"Well too bad we're going to be partners," Shuuya winked at her and Tsubomi sighed.

"But what about me?" Kousuke pouted.

"Do it by yourself or with someone else," Shuuya shrugged.

"Or with us," Tsubomi suggested.

Kousuke smiled and nodded. "Alright, shall we do it at your place, Tsubomi?"

"why my place?" Tsubomi asked.

"Because my place is small," Shuuya replied.

"And my place is well uh I'd rather not invite friends over," Kousuke rubbed the back of his neck as he stated his reason.

"F-Friends?" Tsubomi repeated.

"Yeah you're my friend," Kousuke smiled.

"What did you think that you weren't our friend?" Shuuya asked and raised an eyebrow at her.

Tsubomi shook her head "N-No! I'm just not used to being called that," she admitted. She felt embarrassed.

Shuuya laughed and flicked her forehead. "Well get used to it," he smiled at her.

Tsubomi rubbed her forehead and blushed lightly.

"So shall we start today at your place, Tsubomi?" Kousuke asked.

Tsubomi nodded. "I guess that's fine."

Shuuya grinned. "Awesome I get to see your room!"

Tsubomi glared at him and clenched her fist. "Who said you were going to see my room?"

Shuuya flinched. "S-sorry, forget I said that!"

Kousuke laughed. "Shuuya you should be careful with what you say or else you'll be injured by Tsubomi."

Shuuya nodded as he cautiously watched Tsubomi who only cracked her knuckles making him flinch everytime he heard a crack. The rest of the class was as usual boring. Tsubomi fell asleep, Kousuke paid attention and took notes, and Shuuya randomly made doodles in his notebook. Once school was over Tsubomi walked out of the classroom with Kousuke and Shuuya. The two boys followed Tsubomi with Shuuya being like a lost puppy.

Today wasn't as disappointing as she expected it to be. She has two friends who are fun and kind. She'll have to get used to this change but at least she's content about this change.


	5. Lies and Secrets: Chapter 5

**Lies and Secrets: Hidden Secrets**

The three walked towards the direction of Tsubomi's house. It wasn't far but it wasn't close. Tsubomi walked in front of the two, in silence, thinking of the reactions she would get once she arrived with two guys. She doesn't care much about how they'd react though. She sighed as Shuuya groaned loudly.

"Are we there yet?" He groaned.

"Almost," she replied.

"Shuuya you should be more patient," Kousuke said.

Shuuya puffed out his cheeks. "But I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry though you don't eat," Kousuke sighed.

"So what? We're going to Tsubomi's place so hopefully she'll make us food," Shuuya smirked.

"I'm not going to make you food," Tsubomi stated firmly.

Shuuya pouted. "Awe come on please," he begged.

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No!"

Before Shuuya could say 'please' again, Tsubomi elbowed his side, making him wince in pain. Up ahead her house came into view. A large house with beautiful decorations surrounding it and a large property. The two boys gazed at the house, admiring it. Tsubomi looked down at the ground, she doesn't want anyone to know that she's apart of a wealthy family but these two know.

They walked up to the door and before Tsubomi opened it she turned around to face them.

"Please do not say anything about this at school," she begged. The boys nodded and she turned back around to unlock the door. She slowly opened it and poked her head out.

"I'm home!" She called out.

A maid rushed to the door "welcome home, Lady Tsubomi," she greeted.

Tsubomi walked in and allowed Shuuya and Kousuke in. The maid gasped.

"Lady Tsubomi is your father aware of this?" She whispered to her.

"No nor do I care," Tsubomi simply replied.

The maid nodded and took their bags "Welcome to the Kido household please enjoy your visit here," she bowed then walked away.

"What the hell..." Shuuya's sentence trailed off.

"My father is rich," Tsubomi explained. "Do not say a word about this to Anyone at school, got it?" She said, threateningly.

Shuuya and Kousuke nodded "yes ma'm."

Tsubomi sighed "alright then. So who's hungry?" She managed a small smile.

"I am!" Shuuya exclaimed.

Kousuke chuckled. "I wouldn't mind eating something."

"I'll make sandwiches for us," Tsubomi smiled and started walking towards the kitchen with the two boys following her. She entered the kitchen and quickly started to make the sandwiches. Shuuya and Kousuke sat the the small kitchen table that sat in the middle of the room. The kitchen was larges and full of many ingredients and cooking tools. Tsubomi turned around to face the two.

"What type of sandwich do you guys want to eat?" She asked.

"Grilled cheese," they both said.

Tsubomi nodded and turned around. She started making three grilled cheese sandwiches. She herself was hungry as well. Shuuya watched her make their sandwiches while Kousuke was observing the kitchen. Shuuya stood up and walked up to her.

"Need help?" He asked.

Tsubomi shook her head. "No thanks."

Shuuya stood next to her and watched her. Her hands gracefully and quickly made the sandwiches without making a single mistake. He was surprised by how easily and swiftly she made the sandwiches. Even though it was just grilled cheese sandwiches he was still amazed. Once she was finished he helped her serve the sandwiches.

Shuuya's mouth watered. The smell that emitted from the sandwiches made his stomach growled and he blushed in embarrassment. Kousuke snickered and Tsubomi simply ignored him. The three ate in silence. Shuuya devoured his sandwich, Kousuke was finishing his sandwich, and Tsubomi was halfway done.

"Ya know you eat slow," Shuuya said between bites.

"It's not that I eat slow it's just that you're eating fast," Tsubomi said and took a bite of her sandwich.

"So uh shall we start with the project?" Kousuke interrupted the two as he swallowed the last bit of his sandwich.

"Sure," Tsubomi stood up, grabbed they're plates and went to the sink. "The living room is just outside the kitchen. You'll see it on your right, you guys can start without me."

"But if you want we could help you," Kousuke suggested.

"No, it's fine. I can do this myself," Tsubomi shook her head as she washed the plates.

"Yeah she's fine. Don't forget that she belongs in the kitchen," Shuuya snickered and softly nudged Kousuke.

Tsubomi clenched her fist and turned around to glare at Shuuya. "Are you forgetting that we're in a kitchen and there is a lovely cabinet full of knives," she smiled.

"Sorry, m'am," Shuuya quickly said. Kousuke dragged Shuuya to the living room as Tsubomi resumed with washing the dishes. Once she finished, she dried her hands then walked out and went to the living room. Kousuke and Shuuya sat around the table in the middle on the floor. Textbooks and notebooks littered the surface of the table as they began their project. Tsubomi sat across from them.

"So what do you have so far?" She asked as she sat down.

"We have written down some facts about DNA," Kousuke replied, tapping his chin with his pencil as studied the words on the textbook.

"This is boring," Shuuya complained.

"Well the sooner we start it, the faster we finish it, the more time we have to slack off," Tsubomi leaned back a bit, placing her hands behind her for support.

"But I don't wanna do this!" He whined.

"What do I have to do so you would shut up?" Tsubomi asked.

Shuuya smirked. "Maybe a kiss~!"

Kousuke sighed. "Don't be stupid."

Tsubomi glared at Shuuya. "Never in your lifetime will I ever kiss you!"

"Well then I won't shut up," Shuuya smirked confidently.

"Or maybe you shut up or else I'll have to stab you with my pencil!" Tsubomi smiled.

"I'll shut up," Shuuya quickly said.

"Good," Tsubomi smiled, satisfied.

They spent three hours working on their project. They gathered information, rejected Shuuya's idiotic ideas, and assigned who would be getting the supplies for the model. Once they were finished for the day, Tsubomi laid on the floor, Kousuke's head was on the textbook, and Shuuya laid on the floor as well.

"This was so troublesome," Tsubomi groaned.

"Agreed," Kousuke muttered.

"I feel like I just murdered my brain with all this boring stuff," Shuuya groaned.

"We're done for the day," Tsubomi said, sitting up.

"Yeah. I can't go on," Shuuya stayed laying down on the floor.

"We'll continue another day," Kousuke added.

"Let's do something fun now," Shuuya said as he sat up.

"Like what?" Kousuke asked.

Shuuya shrugged. "I don't know. Tsubomi what do you like to do for fun?" He looked at Tsubomi.

Tsubomi smirked. "I like to play card games like poker, Bullshit, stuff like that."

"Can we play bullshit?" Shuuya asked, smirking as well.

"Sure," Tsubomi looked at Kousuke. "Do you want to play, Kousuke?"

Kousuke straightened his position and smirked as well. "I must warn you, I am a master at this."

"We'll see," Tsubomi stood up. "I'll go get the cards," she ran up to her room to get the cards. After shuffling through her draws and making somewhat of a mess she finally found the cards. She ran back to the living room and sat down.

"Alright let's make this exciting!" Shuuya rubbed his hands against each other. "Loser has to present the project."

"Shuuya you devil!" Kousuke dramatically gasped.

"We'll see who that unlucky person is," Tsubomi smirked as she set up the game.

"We'll all know the rules. We must go in order and if we don't have the next number then we can put another card. If someone says Bullshit and they're right the. The person who lied has to take all the cards in the pile or if the person didn't lie then the one who called out bullshit has to take all the cards in the pile. The first person without cards win," Tsubomi explained. The two boys nodded. "Alright then let's start."

Kousuke started by placing a card on the middle of the table. He said the number of card and no one dared to say bullshit. As the game went on Tsubomi had called out Bullshit three times, twice on Shuuya, once on Kousuke. She was right with Kousuke and only once wrong with Shuuya. Shuuya only called out Bullshit twice, once on Tsubomi and once on Kousuke and was wrong with both of them meanwhile every time Kousuke called out Bullshit, he was always right.

The game grew more intense as Kousuke only had three cards, Tsubomi had five cards, and Shuuya had the rest of the cards. Right when Tsubomi was about to place a card, a deep voice interrupted them.

"Tsubomi," her father cleared his throat, stopping their game.

Tsubomi groaned and looked up, glaring at her father. "What?" She snapped.

"What's the meaning of this?" He asked, gesturing towards the game and the two boys.

"What I can't have friends over here to play an innocent game?" Tsubomi growled. Kousuke and Shuuya felt uneasy.

"Uh sorry for intruding sir," Kousuke managed to say.

"Who are you?" Her father glared down at the two boys.

"I'm Kousuke Seto," Kousuke said, nervously.

"I'm Shuuya Kano," Shuuya said, a bit of nervousness in his voice.

Her father stayed silent but there was a foul atmosphere especially between Tsubomi and him. Eventually he sighed. "Tsubomi, come with me. I need to speak with you."

"Oh so I guess I screwed up again," Tsubomi growled as she stood up.

"Don't start," her father warned.

"Um Tsubomi, is everything alright?" Kousuke asked, uneasily.

Tsubomi sighed and glanced at him and Shuuya. "Don't worry about it," she assured.

She followed her father into his office. Once they were inside, Tsubomi closed the door and sat down in front of his desk whole he sat at his desk. There was silence as they glared deadly daggers at each other. Eventually,he talked.

"Why do you have boys here?"

"Because they're my friends," Tsubomi simply replied.

"Do not do this again," he ordered.

"Why? Do you think I'll became a whore like my mother!" She snapped.

"Why do you always have to mention your mother?!" He snapped as well.

"Because you hate her just like you hate me!" Those words slipped out of her mouth.

"I don't hate her nor you! Why do you think like that?"

"I don't want to talk about it! I have two friends waiting for me to finish Bullshit!" Tsubomi stood up.

"I don't want you to spend time with those two!" Her father growled.

"Why? They're just friends! They treat me like an actual human being with feelings!" She clenched her fist.

"What do you mean?" Her father stood up, slamming his hands on the desk.

"Because ever since I moved here with you I've always been treated cautiously! Even the servants thought of me as a mistake! Its not my fault that mother wasn't married to you!" Tsubomi started ranting. "I've always been an outcast! The illegitimate child! Children like me are nothing more than trash! But you're no better! All you ever cared about was for me to be a perfect child just for you're reputation! You don't care about anyone!" Tsubomi rubbed her eyes to stop tears from forming. "I was only born because mother was one of your whores and you fucked up and ended up impregnating her!"

"Get out," her father growled. "Get rid of those boys and go to your room."

"Why do you hate me?" Tsubomi looked down at the ground as tears formed in her eyes. All she wanted as a child was love from her own father.

"I said get out!"

Tsubomi bit her bottom lip and stormed out, slamming the door behind her. She whipped her eyes as she walked to the living room. She heard laughter and looked at the two boys. They were chatting with her older sister, enjoying their conversation with her.

"Hey Tsubomi!" Shuuya greeted. "Did everything go- Hey! What's wrong?" Shuuya instantly stood up and walked up to her as she whipped her eyes, trying to keep herself from crying.

"Nothing its nothing. Don't worry about it," she assured.

"Hey, Tsubomi are you ok?" Kousuke asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about it you two," Tsubomi's sister said. "You should just go."

Shuuya ignored her and looked at Tsubomi. "what happened?" He asked.

"Shuuya, she's right. We should probably go," Kousuke said.

"I'm not leaving until Tsubomi feels better," He glanced at Kousuke and Kousuke stayed silent.

"No, its fine. Don't worry about it Shuuya," Tsubomi assured. "Its late you should go now," she started pushing the two towards the door.

"But Tsubomi!" Shuuya protested.

"I said don't worry about it!" Tsubomi said, firmly.

Shuuya didn't say anything. As he stood by the doorway, he stopped her from closing the door. "Listen I don't believe this 'I'm fine' crap but I'll let it slide for now."

"Shuuya, stop-"

"Next time I won't let you shed a tear," he promised.

Tsubomi blushed. "G-Good night, Shuuya! I'll see you tomorrow!" She quickly said then closed the door.

Shuuya chuckled. He knew she was hiding something from him. She's a mysterious girl and he wanted to break through her walls. She caught his attention. As much as she scares him,he knows there's something special about her. Just like her name, she's only a flower bud but all she needs is something to help her bloom.

"Hey, what did you say to Tsubomi?" Kousuke asked.

"Just that I'll make sure she wouldn't cry next time," he smiled. "I'm kinda curious about Tsubomi."

"Hm, really?" Kousuke glanced at him.

"Yeah. I know for a fact that she's hiding a lot of secrets," he said.

"Yeah. I kinda sensed it but don't push it, alright?" Kousuke looked at him.

"I won't make any promises," Shuuya smirked and Kousuke sighed.

Shuuya knew that Tsubomi was girl full of hidden secrets but he also knew that he would be the one to find out those secrets.


	6. Lies and Secrets: Chapter 6

**Lies and Secrets:** **Tsubomi**'s **Weakness and an Arcade**

The school bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Students gathered their stuff and ran out while others just stayed a chatted with their friends. Tsubomi rubbed her eyes as she awoken from her sleep. She yawned a bit and glanced at the clock that sat on the wall next to the door. Once she realized the time, she started gathering her stuff, getting ready to leave.

"Excuse me!"

"Move it!"

Two familiar voices was heard as the people that the voices belong to managed to push through the crowd. Tsubomi sighed as she recognized the voices. She slung her bag over her shoulder as the two boys ran in the classroom.

"Tsubomi! Give me your phone!" Shuuya ordered, holding out his hand.

"What? No!" Tsubomi replied, shaking her head.

"He just wants to give you his phone number since he got his phone back from a teacher," Kousuke explained.

Tsubomi raised an eyebrow but handed her phone to him. "I'm not going to ask why you had your phone taken away."

Shuuya took the phone and started typing his phone number on her phone. Once he was finished, he handed her the phone back then typed her phone number on his phone. "There! Now I can finally text you whenever I want to," he smiled, satisfied.

"Hey guys uh I gotta go. I have to buy dog food for my dog," Kousuke started to head out but Tsubomi stopped him.

"You're going to a pet store? " She asked. He nodded. "May I join?"

He shrugged. "Sure I guess. Why?"

"No particular reason."

"I'll join too!" Shuuya exclaimed as he wrapped his arm around Tsubomi, pulling her close to him. She blushed and struggled but he didn't let go.

"Let go of me!" She demanded.

"Why? I just wanna hold you," Shuuya playfully pouted.

"Well I don't want you to hold me!" Tsubomi growled. She tried prying herself free but he didn't bother to let go until she punched his side.

"Ow! Must you be so violent!" Shuuya complained as he rubbed his side.

Tsubomi looked away, hiding her blush. She was so close to him to the point where she could feel his warmth. She was even able to notice his scent though it was very faint.

"Let's just go now!" Kousuke grabbed both of their hands then dragged the two.

* * *

"So what's your dog's name?" Shuuya asked as he strolled behind Kousuke around the pet store.

"Hanako," Kousuke replied as he examined the store, looking for the dog food that he usually uses.

"Hey Tsubomi," Shuuya glanced behind him but she wasn't there. "Dude we lost Tsubomi."

"What? Its only a pet store its not that big," Kousuke glanced over his shoulder to look at him.

"Well I don't see her," Shuuya sighed and started looking for her. In truth, she was close by. He just didn't notice her presence.

"Tsubomi!" Shuuya called out.

"I'm right here, idiot," Tsubomi said as she was crouching in front of a box of kittens.

"Why did you wander off? I thought I lost you," Shuuya crouched next to her.

"I was only here with the kittens. It's not like it's the end of the world if I'm not with you," Tsubomi muttered. Her fingers ran through the furs of the kittens as they purred and had her attention.

Shuuya watched her then chuckled. "I see you like cats."

Tsubomi ignored him as she pet the kittens. A light blush was on her face as she admired the cuteness of the small animals that sat in the box.

"Hey. Don't ignore me," Shuuya poked her shoulder.

"Shut up," Tsubomi muttered.

"Pay attention to me," Shuuya poked her again.

"No."

"Pay attention to me!" He poked her cheek.

"No," Tsubomi slapped his hand away from her. She continued petting the kittens, adoring them as they purred.

Shuuya watched and smirked. "So I'm guessing you have a weakness for cats."

"Sh-shut up," Tsubomi blushed in embarrassment.

Shuuya laughed at her. "Just admit it, Tsubomi."

"Shuuya?" A female voice was heard behind them.

Shuuya stood up and smiled instantly once he saw who it was. "Hi Ayano!" He beamed.

"Hi Shuuya! Who's your friend?" Ayano asked, gesturing towards Tsubomi who was still petting the kittens.

Shuuya tapped on Tsubomi's shoulder. "Come say hi to someone."

"No. I'm busy," Tsubomi growled.

"You can pet the cats later," Shuuya forced her to stand up and she glared at him.

"I'm Tsubomi Kido," Tsubomi introduced herself while avoiding eye contact.

Ayano smiled. "Nice to meet you. I'm Ayano Tateyama," she grabbed Tsubomi's hands and held them. "I'm sure we'll be friends!"

"S-sure," Tsubomi said feeling slightly awkward.

"So what are you doing here?" Shuuya asked.

"Oh, Shintaro and I are buying food for his pet bunny Tono!" Ayano giggled. Shuuya frowned hearing the name Shintaro. Tsubomi noticed but didn't say anything.

"Hey Ayano don't wander off," a male voice said.

"Oh sorry Shintaro! I was just saying hi to Shuuya and his friend," Ayano smiled at the male who approached them. He held a bunny and a bag of food for the bunny.

"Hello Shintaro," Shuuya spoke coldly.

"Hey Shuuya," Shintaro spoke with an emotionless tone.

"Shintaro, this is Shuuya's friend, Tsubomi Kido," Ayano gestured towards Tsubomi.

"Hi," Tsubomi muttered.

"Tsubomi, this is my friend Shintaro Kisaragi."

Shintaro kept an emotionless expression. "Hi."

The two stared at each other without any emotion.

"So, what are you two doing here?" Ayano asked.

"Kousuke wanted to buy dog food for his dog and we wanted to tag along, right Tsubomi?" Shuuya glanced at Tsubomi and frowned as she was holding Shintaro's bunny and petting it.

"Why are you holding his bunny?" He asked, feeling upset.

"Because I can," Tsubomi shrugged, her fingers running through the fur of the bunny named Tono.

"She wanted to hold her," Shintaro added. He shrugged but shifted uncomfortably.

Ayano giggled. "Don't worry Shintaro. Nothing will happen to Tono if Tsubomi holds her."

"I-I'm not worried about that," Shintaro looked away.

"Yes you are. Your sister told me that you take care of your bunny very seriously and even fluff her," Ayano giggled.

Shintaro sighed "damn it Momo," he muttered.

"Tono is a cute bunny," Tsubomi mumbled as she adored the bunny. She held the bunny closely and stroked its soft fur.

"Hey guys!" Kousuke greeted as he walked towards the group. He smiled at them. "Hi Ayano! Hey Shintaro!"

"Hi Kousuke!" Ayano smiled.

"Hey," Shintaro muttered.

Kousuke noticed the bunny in Tsubomi's arms and the food for the bunny in Shintaro's hand. "I see why you two are here," he chuckled.

"Tono needs to be fed," Ayano giggled.

"Well we should probably go, right Kousuke? We should finish that project," Shuuya interrupted them.

"But the project is due next week and we've done a lot on it," Kousuke said.

"Well we might as well finish it. Tsubomi give back the bunny," Shuuya glanced at Tsubomi who only frowned.

"No. Let me just hold him a little longer," Tsubomi held the bunny tightly yet gently in her arms.

"Don't squeeze him," Shintaro said, being protective over his bunny.

"I know," Tsubomi muttered and stroked the bunny's fur.

"Can we go now?" Shuuya whined.

"You sound like a child," Shintaro muttered.

Shuuya glared at him.

"Shuuya, don't take it personal but you are acting like a child," Kousuke admitted.

"No I'm not!" Shuuya whined.

"Yeah, you are," Tsubomi added.

"No I'm not!" Shuuya whined again.

"Go outside!" Tsubomi ordered.

"I'm not a child!" Shuuya crossed his arms, trying to act and feel tough but it didn't work on Tsubomi.

"Outside. Now," Tsubomi glared at him.

Shuuya flinched at her glare and nodded. "Yes m'am," he obediently walked outside.

"I apologize for the idiot. He's well...an idiot," Tsubomi shrugged.

Ayano laughed nervously and Shintaro shrugged.

"Well we should probably go so that Shuuya wouldn't sulk outside longer," Kousuke laughed a bit.

"Let him sulk," Tsubomi muttered.

"You just wanna hold that bunny longer," Kousuke chuckled.

"Maybe..."

"Well say bye to the bunny," Kousuke said.

Tsubomi sighed and hesitantly gave Tono back to Shintaro.

"Wait! Tsubomi give me your phone!" Ayano ordered.

"ok..." Tsubomi handed her the phone.

Ayano dialed her phone number. "There now you can text me whenever you want to!"

"O-Ok..."Tsubomi said as she took her phone back.

"Here. Put your phone number," Ayano said as she gave her phone to her. Tsubomi dialed her phone number then gave her back the phone. "Now we can talk to each other!" She beamed.

Kousuke and Tsubomi said bye to Ayano and Shintaro then walked outside. Shuuya was standing in front of the entrance with his arms crossed and a pout on his face.

"You can stop pouting now," Tsubomi called out as she walked towards him.

"I-I'm not pouting!" Shuuya quickly said as he heard her voice.

"Whatever you say," Tsubomi shrugged.

"Well guys, I'd love to invite you to my house but right now isn't a great time to have friends at my place," Kousuke interrupted them as he had an urge to go home to his dog and feed the poor starving animal.

"Alright then. Bye Kousuke," Tsubomi waved at him as he walked away.

"Bye dude!" Shuuya called out.

"Bye guys!" Kousuke shouted over his shoulder.

There a small moment of silence until Shuuya spoke. "So uh, shall I walk you home?" He smiled at her.

Tsubomi stared at him then shrugged. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

She started walking with him following her. The two walked in silence but it wasn't awkward. It was a comfortable silence. Shuuya would glance at her a few times while Tsubomi would have earphones playing music in her ears. He smiled at her but she didn't notice.

Eventually the silence broke when Tsubomi received a call from her sister.

"Hey Tsubomi. I'm just letting you know that Father will be hosting this year's party. You know the party with business people and some family members."

Tsubomi groaned. "Ugh I hate those parties."

"Well you are going to have to deal with it. Though you also need to get a new dress," her sister sighed, knowing how Tsubomi would react.

"I am not going to wear a dress!" Tsubomi yelled into the phone.

"I wanna see you in a dress!" Shuuya winked at her. "You'd look so cute!"

Tsubomi punched his arm. "Shut up, idiot."

"Ow! That hurt!" Shuuya complained as he rubbed his arm.

"Shut up and okay with this," Tsubomi muttered as she handed him her IPod.

"Awesome!" Shuuya cheered.

"Who are you with?" Tsubomi's sister asked.

"Just an idiot."

"Tsubomi, what's your password?" Shuuya asked as he poked her shoulder.

Tsubomi took her IPod, put in the password, then gave it to him. "There."

"Thanks!"

"Anyways, I am not going to buy a new dress!"

Her sister sighed. "But you don't have another dress and my dresses aren't fit for you."

"I'm not going to attend the party," Tsubomi growled.

"Well, Father said you can invite someone."

"Well that's a surprise! The last time he talked about me having friends over we ended up arguing!" Tsubomi ranted.

"Well you have to attend the party whether you like it or not! You are a Kido. You're apart of this family."

"Well it doesn't feel like it," Tsubomi muttered.

Her sister sighed once again. "Whatever just get a new dress."

"Fine. Bye," she hung up the phone and shoved it in her school bag.

"So uh is everything alright?" Shuuya asked.

"Don't worry about it," Tsubomi muttered.

He was silent for a moment then spoke again. "If you don't want to go home then how about we go somewhere fun."

"Where?" Tsubomi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Its a secret!" He put his finger on his lips and winked at her.

"Ok..."

Shuuya grabbed her hand then started running. "Well let's go!" He yelled as he dragged her behind him.

"H-hey slow down!" Tsubomi yelled as she tried running at his speed.

"Come on you can handle it!" Shuuya laughed.

Tsubomi tripped a few times as they ran but Shuuya didn't notice. Once they arrived to their destination, Shuuya covered her eyes.

"What are you doing?" She asked, trying to remove his hands.

"Listen, you better feel like a god after this 'cause if you don't then there's something wrong with you," Shuuya said then slowly removed his hands.

Tsubomi raised an eyebrow at the sight that laid before her. The place that he had taken her was an arcade full of many shooting games, racing games, and at the back was Dance Revolution. She's never been to an arcade but she always pictured a bunch of kids littering the place. Though there were many teens, some kids, and some young adults. Hopefully this'll keep her mind off of her so-called family.

"Alright so I'm guessing you don't know what to play first so I'll choose!" Shuuya exclaimed and rubbed his hands against each other as he observed the many options of games. His yellow cat-like eyes scanned the room until it laid on one of his favorite games. "There!" He held her hand and dragged her towards the game. Luckily no one was playing on it so they could easily play without waiting. Before they started playing, Shuuya observed her hand and Tsubomi gave him a puzzled look.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I never noticed how small your hands are compared to mine," he chuckled and Tsubomi blushed.

"L-let's just play the damn game!" She said, yanking her hand away from his and faced the screen.

He laughed and turned to face the screen. "Alright listen up cutie."

"Don't call me cutie," Tsubomi said in a cold tone.

"Honey?"

"No."

"Baby?"

"No."

"Babe?"

"No!"

"Relax Tsubomi, I'm just kidding," he laughed. "Alright, so its simple really. All you have to do is just shoot the zombies and don't shoot the humans. Its actually kinda fun in my opinion."

"Alright then," Tsubomi shrugged and grabbed one of the fake guns. She's never played those kinds of games. Well she's never played video games before.

"Just aim and shoot," Shuuya reminded as he started the game.

Zombies flooded the screen as the game started. Tsubomi never liked zombies nor has she ever played video games so she just randomly pulled the trigger, hoping she shot some of the zombies. Shuuya on the other hand was playing the game with ease. A grin was visible on his face as he pulled the trigger, easily shooting them. Eventually the game finished.

"You shot a human kid twice," Shuuya chuckled as he put the guns in their place.

"He got in the way!" Tsubomi protested.

Shuuya laughed. "Whatever let's just play another game," he turned Tsubomi around so her back faced him, he placed his hands on her shoulders and led her to the next game that they'll play. They passed by a large box with a poster on it, advertising a new game. Shuuya examined the poster and smiled excitedly.

"Let's play this! It says it's in 3D and even has this heart meter thing that test how scared you are or something like that!" Shuuya exclaimed and forced Tsubomi in despite her words.

Tsubomi had two weaknesses. Cute animals and how easily scared she gets. The fact that the game is in 3D and it's a zombie game made her feel uneasy but she was too embarrassed to say anything. Shuuya sat next to her and moved the curtains so it was dark and the only light there was in there was the light that emitted from the large screen. Shuuya wrapped an arm around her and winked.

"So, now we're alone," he smiled.

"Get your arm off me or else you'll lose it.," Tsubomi warned.

"Yes m'am," Shuuya quickly did as told.

They put on the 3D glasses that sat on a cup holder next to the start button. Tsubomi placed her hands on the handles that had a gun in between it. She figured that if she moved the handles then the gun would aim at something else. Shuuya pressed the start button and the game started. Eerie music played as the game started.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Shuuya squealed.

Once the game started, a room was shown with the doors and windows shut. Suddenly, the wood that covered the windows started breaking. Fingers slipped through the cracks and eventually arms were seen. Since the game was in 3D, the arms looked like they were inches away from them.

"Awesome!" Shuuya smiled.

Tsubomi only bit her bottom lip. Finally the zombies faces were visible and looked extremely close to them. Tsubomi tried not freak out as they started shooting but once the zombies broke through the doors and windows and started running towards them, Tsubomi shrieked and removed her 3D glasses and covered her eyes.

"I didn't expect you to get easily scared, Tsubomi," Shuuya laughed.

"Sh-shut up!" Tsubomi yelled, her hands still covering her eyes.

"If it makes you feel better I'm about to lose so we can go ahead and play another game," Shuuya said.

Tsubomi nodded. She felt embarrassed for getting scared in front of Shuuya. She cursed herself for being such a coward. She just couldn't handle horror. She removed her hands from her eyes as she heard Shuuya curse.

"Damn it! I lost right at the boss level!" He growled as he removed his 3D glasses. He glanced at Tsubomi and smiled. "So what game do you want to play?" He asked her.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Let's just walk around and see what's our option."

Shuuya nodded and the two started walking around. They passed by a few games but it didn't catch her attention nor did it catch his attention. Shuuya smiled immediately once his eyes landed on a certain game.

"How about skee-ball?" He asked, excitedly.

"I've never played skee-ball," Tsubomi said.

"Its easy! I'll show you!" Shuuya started dragging her towards the game. After putting in the right amount of coins, the game started. "All you have to do is toss the balls into one of the holes. The scores are 10, 50, 100, and 500!" He explained. He grabbed one of the small but heavy red balls and demonstrated but tossing it into one of the holes. He scored 100 and smiled. "Its easy!"

Tsubomi sighed. "I guess I'll try..." she muttered and did the same but scored 500.

Shuuya stared at her then the score. "How? This is your first time, right?" He asked her, grabbing her shoulders.

"Well, its not that hard really. Why are you so surprised?" Tsubomi pried his hands off his shoulders.

"During my first time I never scored 500! The hole is at the top corners and its small! You made it look so easy!"

"You're taking it too seriously."

Shuuya sighed "whatever I'm sure that was just beginners luck!" He grabbed another one and tossed it. After playing the game, Shuuya felt defeated. "I'm sure all of that was just beginners luck," he tried assuring himself.

"Just get over it," Tsubomi sighed.

"Whatever. You hungry?" Shuuya looked at her.

"A little," Tsubomi admitted.

"Great! I'm starving!" Shuuya grinned and dragged her out of the arcade.

"Where are we going now?" Tsubomi asked as she was being dragged.

"Don't worry about it," Shuuya assured.

Tsubomi sighed. Shuuya had too much energy for almost everything. She looked up and realized he was taking her to a fast food restaurant. She never really ate fast foods since all she ever does is go to school and go home. Another reason was because of her wealthy family. Her stepmother would always say that she'd rather die than eat like a commoner.

"Have you ever been to a fast food restaurant?" Shuuya asked, glancing at her over his shoulder.

"Nope," Tsubomi admitted.

"Well then today's your lucky day!" Shuuya exclaimed as they entered the place. The place smelled of hamburgers. They sat down at a table. "So Tsubomi, what would you like to eat?" He asked her.

"Just a hamburger with french fries is fine," Tsubomi replied.

"Alright then! I'll be right back!" He stood up and walked to the counter to order. Tsubomi sighed and took out her phone. Usually she'd listen to music but she was in a mood for a certain game...bejewel blitz. It was a simple game but she loved playing it.

"Tsubomi, I got the food!" Shuuya announced as he sat down. He placed the tray of food on the table and smiled. "What are you playing?" He asked her.

"Bejewel Blitz," Tsubomi replied.

"Cool. I used to play that game but I got bored of it," Shuuya said as he unwrapped his hamburger.

Tsubomi put her IPod in her school bag then unwrapped her hamburger as well and started eating. The two ate in silence at first until Shuuya spoke. "So uh sorry about how I acted at the pet store with Ayano and Shintaro."

Tsubomi shrugged. "I'm not going to ask why you acted like that."

"I just don't like Shintaro," Shuuya admitted. "But don't tell Ayano!"

"I won't tell her," Tsubomi promised as she finished her hamburger.

"Thanks," Shuuya smiled. They finished eating and left the fast food restaurant. "Shall I walk you home?" Shuuya asked and winked at her.

Tsubomi shrugged. "Go Ahead," Shuuya happily walked with her. "Thanks," Tsubomi muttered.

"Hm. For what?" Shuuya looked at her.

"For today. I had fun," Tsubomi smiled at him.

"N-no problem," Shuuya said and blushed lightly. Tsubomi's smile was different than the other smiles that he has seen. Her smile was warm and tender. It made his heart race. She had an effect on him. Even though they haven't known each other for that long, it felt like they did. Shuuya smiled at her. "As long as you smile, then I'm satisfied."

**A/N: Finally this chapter is finished! Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Sorry about that weird coding thing that covered the entire chapter. My laptop must've screwed it up so I'm fixing it on my phone! Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Lies and Secrets: Chapter 7

**Lies** **and Secrets:** **A Ne****w Friend**

Loud groaning was heard from the blonde as he sat in the quiet classroom in detention which was postponed to Friday. Next to him was the one and only Tsubomi Kido. She wore a purple sweater and her hoodie hid her sleeping face. The teacher silenced him and went back to grading papers. Shuuya puffed out his cheeks.

He stared at Tsubomi. Her hand supported her head as she slept. Either the teacher noticed her sleeping and didn't care or he didn't notice. Shuuya gazed at her. He watched her as the light from the sunset slightly brightened the room but there was enough light to support her beauty.

Shuuya secretly thought that Tsubomi was both adorable and beautiful but he never said anything. Probably he's just too shy to say it or that he's scared of getting punch. Even though they met only a few days ago he was already attracted to her but not like how he flirts with a cute girl but more like actual feelings. The way her hair caressed her face, the way she smiled, her sparkling eyes, it all captivated him. Though he wouldn't admit it out loud.

Deep down he knew that he had met her before. A long time ago when he was a child. He couldn't remember it exactly but he did remember seeing a girl with green hair, black eyes, a red scarf, and a beautiful smile. He remembered receiving a red scarf due to him freezing in the cold weather. He still had the scarf but it's just worn out.

Shuuya checked the time on his watch. He smiled as he realized that they only had a few minutes of detention left. He was extremely bored and tired of the silence though he didn't mind it if it meant being with Tsubomi. It wasn't just her beauty that caught his attention but it was also her personality. She's just a shy person who's not used to being surrounded by others who care about her.

He smiled a bit and sighed. "She's so cute," he thought as he gazed at her.

"Alright detention is over. You two better be gone when I come back," the teacher growled and stood up, walking out of the classroom.

"Wow he must hate us. whatever, I don't care," Shuuya shrugged and glanced at Tsubomi. She was still asleep. He chuckled and poked her shoulder. "Tsubomi~ wake up," he spoke gently but she didn't show any signs of waking up. He puffed out his cheeks. "Tsubomi! Wake up!" He spoke a little louder.

Tsubomi groaned and opened her eyes. "What?!" She snapped.

Shuuya flinched but smiled sheepishly. "We can go now."

"Really? Alright," Tsubomi rubbed her eyes as she tried to wake herself up.

"You seem seriously tired today," Shuuya said. He crouched down and rested his chin on her desk. "You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, just tired. I didn't really sleep last night," Tsubomi said.

"Why?"

"I just couldn't sleep."

"Why?"

"I have insomnia..."

"Oh..." Shuuya went silent for a moment. He wanted her to be well rested but he didn't want her to go home yet. Anyways they were going to meet Kousuke at the library to finish their project. He thought for a moment then smiled. "How about I carry you on my back while we go meet up with Kousuke."

"Eh?! No. I can walk myself," Tsubomi blushed lightly at the thought of him carrying her.

"But you should rest. You can sleep while I carry you," Shuuya said.

"No! I'm fine," Tsubomi shook her head.

"Well then I guess I'll have to carry you bridal style~" Shuuya smirked.

"Never!"

"Well then I'll carry you on my back," Shuuya was still smirking.

"...I have no choice, do I?" Tsubomi asked.

"Nope," Shuuya shook his head.

Tsubomi sighed. "Fine," Shuuya smiled and got in position so she can get on his back.

"I'm sure you're not that heavy anyways," Shuuya said. Tsubomi reluctantly got on his back. Her face was as red as a tomato. Shuuya stood up, carrying her on his back. "Wow I was right. You're not that heavy," he chuckled.

"Just shut up and start walking," Tsubomi muttered. She was glad that he couldn't see her red face. Shuuya chuckled and started walking. As he walked while carrying her on his back, Tsubomi was too busy feeling embarrassed to fall asleep. Her arms were somewhat wrapped around him so she held onto him and she rested the side of her face on him. Her face was still red but it wasn't as red as before. His back was warm and there was a faint scent on him that she couldn't help but like.

"Are you awake?" Shuuya's voice broke her trance.

"Huh, yeah," Tsubomi replied.

"Why? You're supposed to be asleep," Shuuya said.

"I'm too embarrassed to sleep."

"Come on you know you're enjoying this," Shuuya smirked.

"I would hit you but you might drop me," Tsubomi sighed.

"Well then I'll stop teasing you," Shuuya laughed a bit. The two were silent once again but it was a comfortable silence. The sky was a tangerine color and the breeze felt nice. It was quiet and not many people were outside. It was nice. Tsubomi could feel herself slowly doze off. Her eyes closed, her breathing steadied, and she fell asleep.

Once again she could see her mother though her mother face was not clear. She could see the beautiful soft hair, she could hear her gentle voice, and the only part of her face that was clear was her tender smile. She could hear her mother speaking. Saying words that she hasn't heard in such a long time. Those words were only said by her mother.

"I Love You, Tsubomi."

Once her life changed, Tsubomi never heard those words ever again. She wished to be told those words. She wished to be noticed. She wished to be loved. She wished that she would no longer be a ghost to the world.

"...hey, wake up."

She could hear his voice. His gentle voice. The image of her mother faded and the image of him was visible. His hair, cat-like yellow eyes, his mischievous smile with a hint of happiness, and his voice. She could see him clearly.

"Tsubomi! Wake up!"

His voice was loud enough to wake her up. Her eyes opened and she slapped the back of his head.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Shuuya yelled, wanting to rub the back of his head but he couldn't due to him carrying her.

"Sorry! I was startled and somewhat grumpy!" She apologised quickly. She felt guilty for hitting him hard.

"I-its alright. It wasn't that hard anyways," Shuuya assured. Hearing her apologise made him forget about the stinging pain on the back of his head.

"Alright...so why did you wake me up?" Tsubomi asked as she held onto him once again.

"Oh yeah, we're close to the library," Shuuya explained.

"I wonder if Kousuke is still waiting for us," Tsubomi pondered.

"I'm sure he is. That Disney Princess is too kind to ditch us," Shuuya assured and laughed.

"Disney Princess?" Tsubomi questioned.

"He talks to animals."

"Ah ok."

There was a moment of silence but then Shuuya spoke again. "You were mumbling in your sleep."

"I was?!"

"Yeah but it's nothing embarrassing."

"What did I say?!"

"Um...mother and you said my name," Shuuya smirked.

"Forget whatever you heard. Erase it from your memory. Never speak of this," Tsubomi warned.

"Ah I don't think so. The fact that you were dreaming about me is worth remembering~!"

Tsubomi blushed in embarrassment and tighten her grip on him.

"Don't make me choke you," she warned.

Shuuya gulped but still smiled. "Oh come on Tsubomi don't be like that!"

"Shut up!"

Shuuya laughed. "I won't saying anything to anyone. This is only between you and me, Tsubomi."

Tsubomi was about to say something but the laughter of Kousuke interrupted them. At the entrance of the library Kousuke was holding a small girl on his back. As Shuuya and Tsubomi went closer they could see that the two were laughing and chatting to their hearts content. Both Shuuya and Tsubomi were puzzled by the sight. Eventually they were face to face with them.

The two boys observed each other while the two girls hid their faces while peeking at each other. There was silence between the four teens as they stared at each other. The girl with Kousuke had pale skin, whitish cream color hair, and abnormal pink eyes. She was petite and could easily hide behind Kousuke. In Tsubomi's opinion, she thought she was adorable.

"So I see it has come to this," Kousuke broke the silence.

Shuuya smirked. "Well my girlfriend and I-OW!"

"I'm not your damn girlfriend!" Tsubomi yelled and slapped the back of his head.

"Ow. I was kidding!" Shuuya whined. "Anyways we were on our way back from detention. What are you doing?"

"Oh um I uh..." Kousuke's sentence trailed off as he blushed.

"You were on a date?" Shuuya asked with a smirk.

"W-What?! No! I just ran into a friend! That is all!" Kousuke shouted quickly.

Shuuya chuckled. Tsubomi glanced at the girl with Kousuke. Her pale face was completely red.

"oh guys! This is Mary! Mary these two are my friends Shuuya and Tsubomi!" Kousuke introduced them to each other with a smile on his face.

Mary poked her head out so both Shuuya and Tsubomi could see her face. "Hello... nice to meet you."

"Shuuya is nice once you get to know him," Kousuke informed and chuckled.

"In other words he's an ass, but you get used to it," Tsubomi added and smirked.

Mary tilted her head in confusion and Shuuya sighed but a smile was on his face.

"I hope you guys don't mind, Mary will be joining us," Kousuke smiled.

"I don't mind," Tsubomi shrugged.

"The more the merrier!" Shuuya added.

"You can put me down now, Shuuya," Tsubomi said.

Shuuya realised he was still carrying her but only smirked. "Nah I'd rather not."

"What? Put me down!" Tsubomi demanded.

"But I've gotten used to carrying you!"

"Put me down!"

"Oh come on! Mary let's Kousuke carry her!"

"Don't bring us into this!"

Tsubomi struggled to get down herself since she trued not to bring both of them to the ground. Shuuya only laughed while she struggled. Kousuke sighed. Mary was confused. Finally, Tsubomi gave up.

"I see you have given up," Shuuya smirked.

"Shut up," Tsubomi growled.

"Fine I'll put you down," Shuuya said but still had a mischievous grin.

"Finally!" Tsubomi sighed.

"In one condition!" Shuuya exclaimed.

"Damn it!" Tsubomi groaned.

"You have to kiss me~!"

"Never. In. Your. Damn. Life."

"Then I won't put you down!"

"Put me down, bastard!" Tsubomi demanded.

Shuuya shook his head. "Nope!"

"Are they always like this?" Mary questioned.

"Yeah. You get used to it," Kousuke sighed.

"I don't mind though...they seem fun," Mary managed a small smile.

Kousuke chuckled. "They are."

After fighting, Shuuya was rubbing the back of his head and Tsubomi was calmly sitting at a table with Mary, Kousuke, and Shuuya. All four of them sat at a table in the library.

"Did you really have to hit me?" Shuuya whined.

"Yes. You wouldn't put me down," Tsubomi replied.

"Let's just start working! I'll go get books!" Kousuke stood up but looked down at Mary. "Sorry that you have to stay with us."

Mary shook her head. "N-no its fine! I don't mind."

"Alright. I'll be right back," Kousuke then left and went to get books to aid them for their project.

"I am going to get books as well," Tsubomi stood up and started walking away.

"Baby don't go~!" Shuuya spoke in a sing-song manner.

"Too late," Tsubomi said as she walked away.

"Damn where is it?" Tsubomi muttered as she searched for a specific book. She was searching for a certain book to read but couldn't find it. In all honesty she's a bit of a bookworm. She scanned the titles of the books but she had no luck in finding the book.

"...Tsu-Tsubomi...?"

A timid voice startled Tsubomi and she quickly turned to face the owner of the voice. "Oh...Mary," she sighed.

"Did I startle you?" Mary asked, her pink eyes glistened and her hands were holding each other.

"Yeah. Though its fine," Tsubomi assured.

"I'm s-sorry!" Mary quickly said.

"Don't worry about it. So are you looking for a book too?" Tsubomi asked, looking down at the timid girl.

"Ah...um...I was just..." her sentence trailed off as she looked from side to side, gathering to courage to speak with Tsubomi. Her face started grow a shade a pink. "I didn't want...to be alone...with...Shuuya," Mary spoke as slowly and quietly as possible that Tsubomi had to crouch down a bit just to be close enough to hear her.

"Him? Why? Did he say something?" Tsubomi asked.

Mary nodded. "When I tried t-to speak to him, he m-made fun of me because my face was red. Also because of my height."

Tsubomi sighed. "He's just like that. Don't worry I'll make sure he'll be sorry. But in reality he's actually a nice guy. He just covers it by being an asshole. But overall don't worry about it," she managed a smile and ruffled her white hair.

Mary looked up at her with teary pink eyes and clung onto her. "Tsubomi! You're so kind!"

"Gah! M-Mary! Too tight!" Tsubomi tried to pry off the small girl.

Mary only held onto her tightly. "No! Just a little longer..."

Tsubomi sighed. Once Mary let go Tsubomi sighed in relief.

"Do you not like hugs?" Mary asked.

"Its not like that. I'm just not used to being hugged plus you did it out of no where and too tightly," Tsubomi explained.

"Ah! I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it."

Mary resisted the urge to apologize again. "Um Tsubomi?"

"Hm?"

"What book were you looking for?"

Tsubomi hesitated and blushed lightly in embarrassment. "Don't tell anyone but I was looking for Pride and Prejudice. I've been wanting to read it,"

Mary's eyes lit up. "I love that book! I could let you borrow it?"

"R-really?"

Mary nodded.

"A-Alright. Well we should probably head back to the table." Hearing that, Mary's smile faded.

"B-but...Shuuya..."

"Don't worry I'll deal with him," Tsubomi assured.

As they walked back to the table, Mary was holding onto Tsubomi's arm despite her words. Shuuya smiled when he saw the two.

"Tsubomi has returned with the kid," he chuckled.

Mary puffed out her cheeks. Tsubomi sighed and simply slapped the back of his head.

"Ow! What the hell Tsubomi?!"

"Stop making fun of Mary," Tsubomi placed a hand on her hip while Mary held onto her arm and stuck her tongue out childishly.

"Oh Tsubomi you're so motherly~!" Shuuya cooed.

"Shut up," Tsubomi demanded.

"Hey guys!" Kousuke returned to the group with a pile of books in his arms.

"Ah! Let me help!" Mary let go of Tsubomi and walked to Kousuke but tripped over her own feet and fell.

"M-Mary?! Are you alright?!" Both Kousuke and Tsubomi asked quickly.

"Ahahahaha! She tripped over her own feet! Priceless!" Shuuya laughed while holding his stomach.

Mary stayed on the floor to cover her red face. She felt embarrassed and covered herself with her long fluffy hair. Kousuke knelt next to her and Tsubomi crouched down. Both of them tried helping her up but Mary stayed on the floor wanting to crawl into a hole. Mary whimpered a bit.

"Mary, come on get up," Tsubomi urged.

Kousuke helped her up and sighed. "You have to be careful."

Mary rubbed her eyes as she tried not to shed tears. "I'm sorry. I'll be more careful next time."

"Ahahahahahaha! Priceless!" Shuuya laughed out loud.

Mary's face turned red and she puffed out her cheeks.

"Shut up, idiot!" Tsubomi growled and pinched his cheek.

Shuuya laughed painfully. "Ow! Ahaha that hurts, Tsubomi!"

"I'll let go once you stop laughing!" Tsubomi growled.

"Ok ok!" Shuuya tried to hold in his laughter.

Tsubomi let go of his cheek and sat down next to him.

"Ow that really hurt, Tsubomi," Shuuya whined as he rubbed his now red cheek.

"Is that so?" Tsubomi questioned and examined the books that Kousuke brought.

"Yes," Shuuya whimpered.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Tsubomi questioned.

"Kiss it," Shuuya smirked.

"Go die tragically," Tsubomi muttered.

"Meanie!" Shuuya said childishly.

"Let's just start working on our project!" Kousuke interrupted.

* * *

After two hours of working on their project, they were all tired of it.

"I'm brain dead!" Shuuya complained.

"Curse our teacher for this!" Tsubomi added.

"I'm sorry for having you put up with this, Mary," Kousuke apologized.

"I-it's alright, Kousuke," Mary assured. She was the only one who was perfectly fine.

"Let's call it a day," Shuuya announced.

"Agreed," both Tsubomi and Kousuke said.

"Let's go get something to eat!" Shuuya suggested.

"I guess I don't mind eating something," Tsubomi muttered.

"I am kinda hungry," Mary added.

"Let's go then," Kousuke smiled.

All four of them cleaned up the table by returning the books then walked out.

"So where are we going to eat?" Mary asked while holding onto Tsubomi's arm.

"Shuuya where are you taking us to?" Kousuke asked.

"You'll see~!" Shuuya smiled. He glanced at Tsubomi who didn't even bother to pry off Mary. Shuuya walked next Kousuke and whispered. "Hey, you jealous?"

"Jealous of what?"

"Mary is holding onto Tsubomi instead of you," Shuuya snickered.

"So what?"

"Wouldn't you prefer that she was holding onto to you instead of her."

Kousuke blushed. "Wh-what?!"

Shuuya laughed.

"Shuuya just tell us where we're going," Tsubomi demanded and glanced over her shoulder.

"No," Shuuya walked ahead and hooked arms with Tsubomi. "It's a secret."

"Don't touch me," Tsubomi warned.

"Too late," Shuuya smiled.

"I'll break your arm."

"How? You have that kid holding onto you."

"I have a name," Mary added.

"Do not underestimate me, Shuuya!" Tsubomi smirked.

"fine!" Shuuya held up his hands.

Tsubomi smiled, satisfied.

"We're here! "Shuuya held up his arms to reveal the fast food restaurant.

"It's just Mc. Donald's," Tsubomi raised an eyebrow.

"So what? They have good hamburgers!" Shuuya said.

"Whatever but you're paying for it," Tsubomi poked his chest then walked in with Mary following her.

"Wh-What!" Shuuya quickly yelled after hearing those words.

"Just deal with it Shuuya," Kousuke chuckled and patted his back.

After eating, they all headed home. Kousuke took Mary to her house while Shuuya took Tsubomi to her house.

"I can walk myself home, Shuuya," Tsubomi muttered.

"I cannot allow a beautiful maiden to walk home alone when danger lurks around every corner," Shuuya explained then winked at her.

Tsubomi blushed and looked away. "Whatever."

Once they arrived to her house Tsubomi started taking out her keys. "Well thanks for taking me home even though I didn't ask for it," she checked the time on her phone. "Shit! My dad is going to lecture me for coming home late," she turned around to face Shuuya but was then trapped when he placed his hands on the door. "Um Shuuya?" Tsubomi looked at him with a confused expression.

"Listen to me Tsubomi. If anything happens just call me. I promise that I will not allow you to shed a tear," Shuuya spoke in a serious tone.

"Shuuya..." Tsubomi's sentence trailed off as she was staring at his eyes. Shuuya started to lean closer to her. Suddenly her phone started ringing which startled her. She slammed her forehead against his and he moved away from her.

"Ow!" He held his forehead.

"S-sorry!" Tsubomi quickly apologized and checked the caller ID. It was her sister. "Listen you don't have to worry about me! I-I gotta go! Bye Shuuya!" She quickly went inside her house.

"Oh Tsubomi when will you allow me to help you," Shuuya chuckled.

Tsubomi leaned against the door as her face was red and she had her hand on her chest as she feel her heart beat quickly. "what was that...?" Tsubomi questioned herself.

"Tsubomi are you alright? Your face is red." Hearing her sister's voice made her jump.

"Y- Yeah! I'm fine!" Tsubomi quickly said.

Her sister raised an eyebrow at her but then shrugged it off. "Well father is upset that you're home late but he's busy right how so just go take a shower and go to your room. Oh and don't forget about the party tomorrow. Remember wear a dress and it starts at seven don't be late."

"Yeah yeah," Tsubomi walked to her room and closed the door. "I need a dress," she muttered. She took out her phone and called the first person that came to her mind.

"Uh Ayano? Yeah I uh think I need to borrow a dress."

**A/ N: Yes! I finally finished this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! So I started writing a Spin-off of this story. It's called Safe Haven! It's Seto and Mary's Story! I hope you guys read it ant enjoy it.**


	8. Lies and Secrets: Chapter 8

**Credit to my lovely friend who came up with this cha****pter idea.**

* * *

**Lies and Secrets: A Disastrous**** Party**

"Ah! It looks perfect on you!" Ayano squealed as she observed Tsubomi.

"I don't like it," Tsubomi muttered. She was blushing in embarrassment. She wore a simple purple dress with a ribbon around her waist. It had glitter on it and went well with her.

"Honestly, purple is a good color for you. It fits you, Tsubomim," Ayano twirled her finger and Tsubomi obediently twirled around. "Yes! Its perfect for you!"

"Can I take it off now?" Tsubomi begged.

"Yes now you can take it off," Ayano said, still smiling. "So why did you ask for a dress again?"

"Well please don't tell anyone but I'm actually apart of a wealthy family and every year there's a party that we must attend for my father's business and this year we're hosting it and I need a dress to wear," Tsubomi explained as she changed into her clothes. After eating breakfast, Tsubomi had went to Ayano's house after Ayano texted her the address to her house.

Ayano had her back facing her. "Ah ok. Don't worry Tsubomi! Your secret is safe with me!"

After Tsubomi finished changing she put the dress in a bag along with black high heels. Ayano sat on her bed with her smile still visible on her face. "Hey Tsubomi?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm aware of your situation," Ayano said in a somewhat serious tone.

"Hm what do you mean, Ayano?" Tsubomi asked and sat at the chair by Ayano's desk.

"Shuuya told me about how things aren't so great at your house," Ayano explained.

Tsubomi sighed. "He would do that."

"Don't be mad at him! Listen you're welcome to stay here whenever you want to," Ayano smiled warmly.

"...Thanks, Ayano," Tsubomi wasn't used to having people that actually care about her.

"Shuuya also has problems. His dad left when he was young and his mom is very strict. Sometimes he says that it's almost like she doesn't care about him but he knows that deep down she does care about him. Don't say anything about this though. He's very reticent about his problems. You know he seems to really like you. He talks a lot about you," Ayano smiled and let out a giggle.

"H-he does?" Tsubomi blushed lightly.

Ayano nodded. "Yeah! It's adorable! You two get along so well!" She squealed.

Tsubomi blushed even more.

"Tsubomi do you like Shuuya? You know, in the romantic way?" Ayano asked.

"Wh-what?! N-no! He's just a friend!" Tsubomi's face reddened.

"Well with that kind of reaction I'd say that you do," Ayano smirked.

"No I don't!" Tsubomi yelled feeling embarrassed.

Ayano laughed. " Whatever you say!" She said in a singsong manner.

"Um what time is it?" Tsubomi asked.

Ayano glanced at the small red clock that sat on the wall above her desk. "It's... six o'clock."

"Shit! I have to go!" Tsubomi got up and grabbed the bag with the dress. "Thanks for letting me borrow the ! I promise I'll give it back! Bye!" Tsubomi ran out of the house and ran as fast as she could towards her house. Once she arrived she took a quick shower, changed into the dress, put on the black high heels, put on a bit of make up, then dashed down stairs, almost falling a few times. Everyone was at the courtyard, placing around decorations and placing fancy snacks at the tables.

"Tsubomi!" Her father's loud and deep voice startled her.

"Yes father!" Tsubomi turned to face him.

"Tonight is very important for the family business so be on your best behavior! No shenanigans!" He warned.

"I understand, father," Tsubomi sighed.

Two hours had passed since the party had started. The majority of the guest were adults and only two were around the age of Tsubomi's older sister. Tsubomi spent the two hours walking around making sure that the party was going well. She passed by her father who pulled her into his conversation. "This is my youngest child, Tsubomi," he said, obviously faking his pride about having her as his daughter.

"Hello," she said in an emotionless tone.

The man who was talking with her father observed her. He had a smile on his face. The way he looked at her made her shudder. "Nice to meet you, Tsubomi," the way he said her name made her want to throw up.

"He works with me, Tsubomi," her father explained.

"Alright then," Tsubomi spoke without any signs of emotion or interest.

A maid tapped on Tsubomi's shoulder. "Lady Tsubomi, someone is here to see you."

"That's weird," Tsubomi muttered. Her father gave her a look. Tsubomi ignored him and followed the maid.

Tsubomi felt surprised and furious when she saw him. "Why the hell are you here?!"

"Relax Tsubomi," Shuuya held up his hands. He wore a tuxedo which surprisingly went well with him.

"Who told you that could come here?"

"I did," Tsubomi's sister answered before Shuuya could.

Tsubomi turned to look at her. "Why did you invite this dumbass!"

"Because why can't I? Also I didn't want you to be bored," she looked at Shuuya. "Thank you for coming, Shuuya."

"Your welcome. I'll do anything if it benefits Tsubomi," Shuuya smiled at Tsubomi.

"Well too bad because I don't need you right now," Tsubomi clenched her fist.

"Tsubomi we're still in the courtyard so calm down," her sister warned.

Tsubomi sighed. "Do anything stupid and you'll lose an arm," she warned.

"Y-yes m'am," Shuuya said nervously.

They spent their time just talking and eating some of the snacks. For once Tsubomi is actually having a good time at a party.

"Hello Tsubomi," the voice of a man Interrupted the two.

Tsubomi looked at the man who her father was talking to earlier. "Hello sir."

The man looked at Shuuya. "Who's this?"

"I'm Shuuya Kano," Shuuya said.

"So Tsubomi, are you satisfied with being the youngest?" The man asked, ignoring Shuuya.

"Well it's not like I have a choice," Tsubomi shrugged.

The man reached for her hair and held a strand of her hair close to his face as it sniffing it's scent. "You have such an odd hair color but it goes well with your beauty."

Shuuya clenched his fist.

"Please don't touch me," Tsubomi said firmly.

"Ah my apologies," the man released the strand of her hair.

Shuuya wrapped his arm around her protectively. "No one can touch her but-ow!" Tsubomi punched his gut before he could finish his sentence.

"So you're a feisty one, Tsubomi!" The man said and it made Tsubomi shudder.

"What?" Shuuya snapped.

Tsubomi grabbed his arm. "Shuuya don't."

"You heard me young man. Tsubomi is a beauty. Her being feisty is just a bonus," the man smirked.

After hearing that Shuuya swung his fist at the man and punched his face.

"Shuuya!" Tsubomi yelled.

"What? I'm not gonna let some creepy older guy say stuff like that about you!" Shuuya was holding his hand.

"Listen I don't like it but I don't want to upset my father!"

Suddenly the man who had been punched had punched Shuuya's cheek. Shuuya placed a hand on his now bruised cheek and glared at the man.

"Shuuya don't do it," Tsubomi held his arm.

"Fine," Shuuya growled. This was the first time Tsubomi had seen him furious and the sight of a furious Shuuya somewhat frightened her.

"What is going on?"

"Oh no," Tsubomi groaned as she heard the furious voice of her father.

"Tsubomi what did I tell you! All I wanted was for you to behave!"

Tsubomi tightened her grip on Shuuya's arm. "I'm sorry, father."

"Honestly you always find a way to embarrass the family!"

"Sir it wasn't her fault."

"Shuuya please don't."

"Illegitimate children are always trouble! I never wanted you! You only cause problems for me!"

"I'm sorry."

"You're just like your mother! Idiotic and a nuisance! You should've never been born! Nothing about you is useful! I don't love you! You're just a burden!"

Hearing those words coming out of him hurt her. She knew how he felt about her but it still hurt her. She bit her bottom lip as her eyes welled up in tears. Slowly tears came out of her eyes.

"Get out of here! Go to your room."

Instead of doing that, Tsubomi left the house. Shuuya was shocked when she started crying. Seeing her shed tears made him furious. He glared at her father. "You don't really know Tsubomi! She's a great person! She's a great friend! Maybe if you tried to-"

"You leave my house now!"

"No! Tsubomi is perfect just the way she is! You just can't seem to comprehend that!"

"Leave now!"

Shuuya reluctantly obeyed and started walking away. Tsubomi's sister stopped him.

"Hey if you're going to look for Tsubomi then there's a park nearby," she told him then led him out the door.

Listening to Tsubomi's sister, Shuuya looked for a park. Once he found one, Shuuya searched for Tsubomi. Hearing soft sobs Shuuya found her, sitting on a swing, her face buried in her hands, and her shoulders trembling.

"Tsubomi?" The concern in his voice was obvious as he walked up to her.

"...not now," Tsubomi managed to say. She rubbed her red eyes and kept her head lowered.

"...I'm sorry," Shuuya sat on the swing next to her.

Tsubomi shook her head. "No don't apologize. That guy deserved that punch you gave him," she sniffled.

"Tsubomi...I...I don't want you to cry anymore," Shuuya looked at her.

Tsubomi looked at him and sighed. "Shuuya I didn't want you to come because I didn't want trouble but I'm actually glad that you came."

Shuuya managed a smile. "And I'm glad that I get to see you in a dress," he winked at her.

Tsubomi punched his arm somewhat gently but smiled.

Shuuya held his arm and Tsubomi noticed his red knuckles. She noticed his bruised cheek and subconsciously held his cheek. Shuuya blushed lightly. "Your cheek is bruised. That guy really did punch you hard."

"D-don't worry about it. I'm fine," Shuuya assured.

Tsubomi realized what she was doing and quickly let go. "A-Alright."

There was a moment of silence.

"so uh... I'm guessing you're not going back there any time soon?" Shuuya asked.

Tsubomi shook her head. "It's best to go back home tomorrow."

"Then where will you stay at for the night?" Shuuya asked.

"Well Ayano told me that I could stay with her," Tsubomi shrugged.

"I could take you there," Shuuya offered.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," Tsubomi said though in reality she just didn't want to be alone.

Shuuya stood up and smiled. "Well then lets follow the yellow brick road!"

Tsubomi stood up and Shuuya noticed that her knees were bleeding. "What happened to your knees?" Shuuya asked with concern.

"Oh I fell," Tsubomi simply replied.

"You're bleeding," Shuuya stated.

"A little blood won't kill anyone," Tsubomi shrugged.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah a little but don't worry about it," Tsubomi assured.

Shuuya shook his head. "Nope. You're not walking."

"What?"

"I'll carry you."

"No!"

"Too bad! I'm not letting you walk with your knees like that."

"No! I can walk by myself! Shuuya no! Shuuya!"

Despite her words, Shuuya carried her in his arms and laughed. "Oh Tsubomi, you don't have to fight it!" He smiled.

"Damn it Shuuya! Put me down!" Tsubomi demanded.

"Nope!" Shuuya shook his head.

"Shuuya!" Tsubomi squirmed though Shuuya wouldn't put her down. Eventually she gave up. Tsubomi sighed. "Damn you, Shuuya."

Shuuya chuckled. "You'll stop fighting me one day."

"Today is not the day. Tomorrow doesn't look good either," Tsubomi added.

Shuuya was half way there as he took Tsubomi to Ayano's house. Tsubomi was asleep in his arms. Her head rested on his chest and her eyes were closed. Shuuya smiled as he glanced at her. Her long beautiful green hair caressed her face, and her breathing was steady.

If he could, he'd kiss her. Instead he kissed her forehead The first day he met her in school he was captivated by her. As he got to know her, he knew that he was developing feelings for her. As strange as it is he was attracted to her. He wasn't sure if he was in love but he was sure that he had feelings for her.

The liar likes the ghost.

**A/N: Wow I finished this chapter pretty fast! Well anyways I hoped you liked this chapter. The idea for this chapter was created by a friend of mine!**


	9. Lies and Secrets: Chapter 9

**Lies and Secrets:** **A ****Sister's Approval and Developing Feelings**

Sunlight shined through the blinds as the morning arrived. It was warm and comforting. A moan was heard from Tsubomi as she was slowly waking up. She hugged a pillow and buried her face in it. She was too tired to get up.

She could hear a few voices outside the room but she didn't bother getting up. She kept her eyes closed and stayed in bed.

"She has it rough, huh?"

"Yeah the poor girl. I hope Tsubomi is feeling better. From what Shuuya told me I'm sure that she isn't feeling emotionally well."

Ayano...?

Tsubomi opened her eyes and sat up. This wasn't her room. This was Ayano's room.

"What happened last night?" She pondered. The scenes from the night before flooded her head and she sighed. "Last night was terrible..."

She ran a hand through her hair. Those words were painful. Even though she was aware about her Father's true feelings it still hurt her. She sighed once again. "I can't do anything to please him."

The door swung open, revealing Ayano. She had her signature smile. Warm and full of love. "I see you're awake, Tsubomi." Ayano walked in and closed the door behind her. "Are you alright?" She asked worriedly and sat the corner of her bed.

"...yeah. I'm sorry for troubling you," Tsubomi said. No emotion in her voice.

"Shuuya took you here and told me what happened. I'm sorry. I'm here for you and so is Shuuya." She gave her an assuring smile.

"Thanks," Tsubomi muttered.

"Well are you hungry?" Ayano asked. "I made breakfast!"

Tsubomi shook her head. "No thanks. I'm not really hungry." In reality she was a bit hungry but she didn't want to eat. "I should get home," Tsubomi said and got out of bed. "I'll at least fix the bed though."

"No don't worry about it!" Ayano assured. "Are you sure you don't want to stay for a bit longer?"

"I'm sure. I don't want to trouble you."

"No it's fine!"

"Alright." Tsubomi sighed and looked down. "What am I wearing?" She asked once she noticed her clothing.

"Oh it's one of my clothing! You can keep it!" Ayano giggled. "You were half asleep while putting it on. I had to help you. Don't you remember?"

Tsubomi sighed. "I was half asleep so I don't remember much." (A/N: I forgot this part I'm such a loser haha.) She wore a light pink shirt with a cartoon bunny on it. It was cute but not Tsubomi's style. She wore white shorts as well. "Well I have nothing else to wear so I guess I won't change."

"Want me to walk you there?" Ayano suggested.

"No its fine," Tsubomi assured. She looked at her knees and noticed that they were bandaged.

"Oh Shuuya cleaned your wounds and bandaged them though you were pretty grumpy so you kicked him a few times." Ayano explained and giggled (A/N: I forgot this part too. I'm such a loser. Haha.) as she noticed Tsubomi staring at her knees.

"I should probably say thanks to Shuuya after I get home and say sorry as well. I'm grumpy when I'm half asleep. Then again who isn't?" Tsubomi shrugged.

"I could text you his address," Ayano smiled.

"...sure," Tsubomi realized that she didn't have any shoes. "Can I borrow some shoes?" She asked.

"Of course! Here!" Ayano stood up, went to her closet, and took out a pair of shoes.

Tsubomi took the pair of shoes and put them on. "Thanks. Well thanks for letting me stay here and I should go."

"I'll at least walk with you downstairs," Ayano said.

The two walk down the stairs with Ayano smiling though she was worried about Tsubomi. Downstairs in the living room was a man with glasses. He wore a lab coat and Ayano smiled at him.

"Father, Tsubomi is leaving!" She announced.

"Is that so," The man who was Ayano's father walked up to the two. "Well Tsubomi, I'm Ayano's father Kenjirou! Ayano really likes you and I'm aware of your situation so you're welcomed to stay here any time!"

"You heard him!" Ayano smiled and let out a giggle.

"Th-thank you for allowing me to stay here," Tsubomi said.

"No problem," Kenjirou shrugged.

"Oh I just remembered something! Dad did you do the laundry yesterday while I was gone?" Ayano looked up at her dad.

Kenjirou laughed nervously. "Well uh Ayano ya see-"

Ayano sighed. "I knew it." She turned to face Tsubomi and smiled. "Well you can go now. Don't forget to stop by here any time you want to!"

"Of course. I won't forget!" Tsubomi managed a smile.

Ayano's eyes lit up. "Wow Shuuya was right! Your smile is pretty!"

"What?!" Tsubomi blushed lightly.

"Yeah! He told me that your smile is the prettiest that he has ever seen! Just seeing you smile makes me happy! You should smile more often!" Ayano smiled and laughed.

Tsubomi was blushing as Ayano spoke. "He said that?"

"Ayano I think you're frightening the girl," Kenjirou placed his hand on Ayano's shoulder.

"Oh sorry Tsubomi!" Ayano said but was still giggling.

"Well I should get going. Bye!" Tsubomi walked out of the house. She smiled a bit. "This day seems promising."

"I'm home!" Tsubomi called out as she closed the door behind her and locked it.

No one came by to greet her. She sighed and went up the stairs. She changed into her own clothing and folded the ones that Ayano gave her. She then walked downstairs to get something to eat. She walked into the dining room as everyone was finishing their breakfast.

"Welcome back, Tsubomi," Her sister said then drank the last bit of her orange juice.

"I see the trouble maker is back," Her step mother spat.

Tsubomi bit back an insult. Her father stayed silent. Tsubomi already felt tears form in the corner of her eyes as she remembered what happened the night before. She shook her head and walked into the kitchen. She took an apple then texted Ayano.

"Hey I'm at my house."

Immediately Ayano replied. "Hey! I'm glad you got to your house safely! I'll text you Shuuya's address!" Right after the text, Ayano sent her the address to Shuuya's house.

"Thanks."

Tsubomi bit into her apple and started walking out.

"Where are you going?" Her sister's voice stopped her.

"I'm going to a friend's place."

"And where were you last night?"

"At a friend's place. Her name is Ayano just letting you know so you wouldn't think of me as some kind of whore." Tsubomi spat.

"And are you going to that friend's house?"

"Why should I tell you? You're just like the rest. You don't truly care about me."

"I care enough to invite your friend to the party just so you wouldn't be bored. Not just that but I needed to see if he was worthy or not."

"Worthy for what?" Tsubomi raised an eyebrow at her.

"I wanted to know if he was worthy enough to date you. You two are dating, right?"

Tsubomi's face turned red. "Wh-what? We're not d-dating! Why would you think that?!"

Her sister shrugged. "Well you two are very close and the way he is around you and how you act. I've never seen you...happy."

"Well we're not dating!" Tsubomi stated.

"If you change your mind about that then I'll just let you know that I give him my blessing to date you," Her sister managed a smile.

"Thanks but he and I will never happen," Tsubomi bit into her apple and left the house.

"I'm going to regret this," Tsubomi muttered as she stood in front of the door. She took a deep breathe and knocked on the door.

A few minutes later the door swung open. The blonde was somewhat surprised when he saw her. "Tsu-Tsubomi?! What are you doing here?" Shuuya asked.

Tsubomi blushed lightly in embarrassment. "Ayano gave me your address. I only came here to say thanks for last night," She avoided eye contact.

Seeing her like this just made him want to hug her and yell "cute!" But he only smiled. "No problem."

Tsubomi felt awkward and she tugged on the end of her shirt.

"Shuuya who's at the door?" A female voice in the background was heard.

"It's just a friend of mine!" Shuuya yelled over his shoulder.

"Is it that Kousuke kid?"

"No! its another friend."

"Um if I'm interrupting something then I can go." Tsubomi spoke nervously.

"No! Stay!" Shuuya quickly said.

"Alright then," Tsubomi was somewhat surprised by his outburst.

A woman who looked like Shuuya appeared behind him. "Who's this Shuuya?"

"Oh Mom, this is my friend Tsubomi Kido."

"Hello..." Tsubomi spoke quietly.

"Wait you're apart of the Kido family? I work at the office for your father." Shuuya's mother said.

"Oh you work for my father."

"Yeah though I don't remember him mentioning he had another daughter."

Tsubomi lowered her gaze. "Yeah...he doesn't really talk about me."

"... wait you're his illegitimate child."

"Bye Mom! I'm going out!" Shuuya interrupted her and grabbed Tsubomi's hand.

"Shuuya!" His mother yelled but he only ran away.

Once they were at a good distance away from his house, they stopped.

"I'm sorry about my mom," Shuuya said.

"Don't worry about it," Tsubomi assured.

"Tsubomi... you seem a bit off today. Are you ok?" Shuuya asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine!" Tsubomi lied.

Shuuya sighed. "No you're not," he walked closer. Tsubomi blushed. "Tsubomi your face is red," He placed a hand on her forehead.

Tsubomi's face reddened. "Y-yes I'm fine!" She removed his hand and stepped back a bit.

Shuuya chuckled. "Alright then. Whatever you say," He shrugged.

"So where do you want to go?" He asked.

Tsubomi shrugged. "I don't know."

Shuuya sighed and looked up at the blue sky. "It's a nice day today."

Tsubomi looked up and nodded. "Yeah."

Shuuya then looked at her again. "How about the park?"

Tsubomi shrugged. "Sure."

The two started walking together.

"Shall we hold hands like a couple?" Shuuya said and winked at her.

"No!"

Shuuya chuckled. "Fine."

As they walked around the park, Tsubomi was listening to music while Shuuya was enjoying the moment. He would glance at her occasionally and whenever she caught him, he'd only smile at her and she'd roll her eyes.

"Hey Tsubomi?"

Tsubomi glanced at him. "Hm?"

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Shuuya asked.

"No I'm fine," Tsubomi replied.

"Well do you want to do something?" Shuuya asked.

"Not really. Walking around is fine though if you want to do something else then that's fine with me," Tsubomi shrugged.

"This is fine," Shuuya smiled.

"Alright then."

They walked in silence.

"Shuuya?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For everything."

Shuuya looked at her then smiled. "I'll do anything as long as it benefits you, Tsubomi."

Tsubomi blushed lightly. "All you have to say is "you're welcome" not all of that."

"But it's so plain and simple!"

"Whatever."

Shuuya chuckled and sighed. "Do you wanna sit down for a bit?"

"Sure," Tsubomi shrugged.

They sat on a nearby bench under the shade of a tree. In front of them people threw frisbees for their dogs to catch, kids ran around, and others just sat on the grass under the warm sun. Shuuya was smiling happily while Tsubomi kept her emotionless face. Shuuya glanced at Tsubomi.

"Are you feeling better?"

Tsubomi glanced at him. "Feeling better about what?"

"About yesterday," Shuuya spoke in a serious tone.

Tsubomi was silent for a moment then sighed. "I'll be fine."

Shuuya sighed and held her hand making her blush lightly. "Well as long as you don't cry then I guess it's fine. Though I'd prefer for you to smile."

Tsubomi yanked her hand away. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why?"

"About what?"

"Why...are you so nice to me?"

Shuuya gazed at her and sighed. "Why shouldn't I?"

"My whole life everyone treated me like a burden. Some treated me like a ghost. I'm an illegitimate child. A child out of a marriage. A daughter of a wealthy man and his mistress who is obviously a prostitute. So why...why do you even bother to be nice to me? To someone who doesn't belong in society?" Tsubomi looked down so her hair covered her pained expression.

Shuuya was silent for a moment as he processed these words that came out of her mouth. Hearing her words made him realize all the pain that she went through all of her life. Just like him she had a hard life. But now things are different. They have friends that they can count on. They have each other.

Shuuya scooted closer to her and lifted her head a bit. He pressed his forehead against hers and smiled. "Because all of that doesn't matter. I don't care if you're an illegitimate child. All that matters is who you are. You being a child out of marriage doesn't matter to me. You're not a burden nor a ghost. You're Tsubomi Kido. Someone who means a lot to me. If others don't like you then who cares. If they hurt you then I'll be there to help you," He held her hand. "I'll be your knight in shining armor. So don't cry or feel like you don't belong anywhere because I know you belong in my world."

After hearing these words, Tsubomi's face turned red. Her heart raced and she had tears form in the corner of her eyes. Shuuya had his eyes closed so he didn't see her red face. His grip on her hand tightened and she was frozen. Tsubomi felt flustered.

"Tsubomi?"

"Y-yes?" Tsubomi managed to say though stuttered a bit.

"I promise I won't leave you. As long as I'm here, I'll make sure you'll smile that beautiful smile of yours."

If Tsubomi could see her face at the moment then she'd see her face as red as a tomato.

This moment was the moment when Tsubomi realized that she was developing feelings for Shuuya.

**A/N: YES! I'm done with this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The Seto x Mary story that I'm writing (Safe Haven) is already out and so far there is three chapters so if you're interested then please read it though you don't have to! Well I hope you liked this chapter!**


	10. Lies and Secrets: Chapter 10

**Lies and Secrets: An** **Idol's Appearance and Plans**

The day was nice yet somewhat cold as winter was approaching. Everyone was excited to leave the school building despite upcoming cold. Tsubomi had her hands in her pockets and her hoodie covering her face. She wasn't in the mood for socializing. She just didn't feeling like speaking to others.

Tsubomi felt someone tug on her sleeve so she looked down only to see the timid girl known as Mary.

"What is it, Mary?" She asked.

"D-do y-y-you want t-to go g-get i-ice cream...?" Mary's face turned red as she built up the courage to ask a simple question.

Tsubomi sighed but managed a small smile. "Sure. Though you look like you'll faint."

"Ah!" Mary gently pressed her hands on her red cheeks and looked down. "I feel so embarrassed," she muttered under her breath.

Tsubomi chuckled. "So is it just you and me or is someone else going?"

Mary looked back up at her. For a girl her age, she was pretty short. "Um a-another friend is coming," she added a bit more calmly.

"Who?"

"Mary!" A voice called out.

Mary turned around and smiled at a girl who wore a pink hoodie over her face as if hiding from others. "H-hi Mo-mmmm!"

The girl nearly tackled Mary but Tsubomi placed her hands on Mary's back to kept them from crashing into her and falling. The girl held her hand over Mary's mouth.

"Not out loud, Mary!" She hissed.

Mary nodded and the girl released her. "U-um Momo?"

"Hm? What is it, Mary?"

"y-you're hoodie..."

The girl touched her head and gasped. "Waaah!" She exclaimed and frantically looked around. She had orange hair at the top and black hair at the bottom. Her hair was short. Her black eyes frantically looked around at the people surrounding them. The people looked at them but once their eyes laid on Tsubomi, they quickly looked away due to her glare-like gaze.

"Huh? They're not...going crazy," Momo pondered.

"Probably because of me," Tsubomi spoke out of the blue.

"Ah! I didn't notice you! You're like a ghost!"

Tsubomi felt like she was pierced by an arrow. "A...ghost?"

"Ah um this is my friend!" Mary quickly said. She somehow knew that Tsubomi didn't like being called a ghost.

"Oh I'm Momo Kisaragi!" Momo smiled.

"Hm...your name sounds familiar," Tsubomi held her chin as she took a moment to think. "Ah! You're an idol."

"Y-yeah I am," Momo spoke as if she wasn't satisfied with the answer.

"Well anyways I'm Tsubomi Kido," Tsubomi spoke in a plain and empty voice.

"Well sh-shall we go get s-some ice cream?" Mary asked feeling a bit left out.

Tsubomi and Momo nodded. "Sure."

As they started walking they passed by Kousuke and Shuuya.

"Hey Tsubomi!" Shuuya called out.

Tsubomi glanced at him. "Hm. Hi Shuuya."

Mary glanced at Kousuke and quickly looked away once their eyes met. She had a saddened expression and Kousuke had his head lowered. There was something going on between the two but Tsubomi didn't want to get in their business.

"Where are you going?" Shuuya asked.

"We're just going to get some ice cream," Tsubomi replied.

Momo wrapped her arm around Tsubomi and smiled. "We're borrowing Tsubomi for today so don't even think about taking her away from us!" She laughed.

Shuuya pouted. "Fine."

Momo released Tsubomi and started walking. Mary followed her then Tsubomi followed.

"Ah I forgot that there were so many people," Mary whimpered.

"Can you let go of me please?" Tsubomi asked a bit annoyed.

"I see Mary feels more safe with you, Tsubomi," Momo giggled.

"I don't want to let go," Mary held onto Tsubomi tightly.

"Ugh fine," Tsubomi groaned. They started crossing the street. Mary and Momo stood close to Tsubomi as if she were a mother leading her children. Mary had her arms around Tsubomi and didn't show any signs of letting go. Momo was letting out a few giggles at her.

"We should be there soon," Tsubomi informed.

"Alright!" Momo smiled.

"Ok," Mary mumbled.

"Mary, can you let go of my now?" Tsubomi questioned feeling a bit irritated.

"But...but..." Mary gave her puppy dog eyes.

Tsubomi sighed. "Fine but let go once we get there."

Mary smiled and nodded. Momo giggled. "I see her puppy dog eyes gets to you too."

"Well it's better for her not to start whining," Tsubomi sighed.

"Her puppy dog eyes always work on Kousuke though. His weakness is her!" Momo laughed.

Mary was silent once his name was mentioned.

"Hm really?" Tsubomi tilted her head a bit. "Well then again, the first time I met Mary, she was with Kousuke and I had a feeling that there was something between them."

"Can we please...talk about something else," Mary interrupted. Her voice was impassive and her expression was emotionless. Though her eyes spoke another story. Her pink eyes had sadness in them.

"Mary, did something happen?" Momo asked, concerned.

"Please let's just change the topic," Mary insisted and tightened her grip on Tsubomi's arm.

"...um lets just get inside the store," Tsubomi suggested and walked into the ice cream store. The air was cold and the place was somewhat full. People sat on tables eating ice cream and chatting away. Others stood in line as they waited to get the cold dessert.

"Tsubomi!" A voice called out.

Tsubomi looked at the owner of the voice and smiled a bit. "Hi Ayano."

Momo's eyes lit up. "Big sister Ayano!"

"Ayano?" Mary muttered and glanced at the person that everyone was happy to see.

Ayano smiled her signature smile. As usual, she wore a red scarf around her neck and next to her was a girl slightly taller than her. She had bags under her eyes and silver headphones around her neck. Her black hair was tied up in pigtails and she looked annoyed with everyone. She stared blankly at them.

"Hi girls!" Ayano greeted and smiled.

"Hey big sister Ayano! What's up?" Momo said, smiling widely.

"I'm fine and you?"

"I'm fine! I just met Tsubomi!" Momo hugged Tsubomi's other arm making the girl sigh. "Though I see you already met her."

"How's Shintaro?" Ayano quickly said.

"Ugh can we please not talk about THAT guy," the girl next to her groaned.

"Oh sorry, Takane," Ayano laughed a bit. She looked at Tsubomi, Momo, and Mary. "This is my friend Takane Enomoto."

"I'm Momo Kisaragi!" Momo smiled.

"Ah you're that idol," Takane pointed at her.

"Let's not talk about that please."

"Wait are you Shintaro's sister?"

"Yeah. Sadly I've been cursed with being his little sister," Momo sighed.

"Don't be like that, Momo," Ayano said.

"I-I'm M-Mary Kozakura," Mary spoke in her usual timid and soft voice.

"Ah! You're the girl that Kousuke always talks about it!" Ayano gasped and smiled.

"A-Ah! He talks about me?" Mary looked at the floor.

"Of course!"

Mary's face was saddened.

"I-I'm Tsubomi Kido," Tsubomi interrupted.

"And they're all younger than you, Ayano?" Takane asked.

Ayano nodded. "Yeah."

"Hm. Well nice meeting you guys," Takane spoke in an impassive voice.

"So shall we join you girls?" Ayano asked with her signature smile that everyone loves.

"Sure," Tsubomi said.

"Of course!" Momo added.

Mary only nodded.

"So Tsubomi, what's going on between you and Shuuya?" Ayano grinned.

Tsubomi froze with the small plastic spoon in her mouth as they all say at a table, eating ice cream. She slipped the spoon out of her mouth and spoke. "Ah um it's fine."

"So when will you two go on a date?!" Ayano asked out of the blue.

"Waaaaah! What are you talking about?!" Tsubomi yelled and blushed furiously.

Ayano giggled. "So I guess it hasn't happened yet, huh? Just wait for it," she focused her gaze on Momo. "And what about you, Momo~? How are things with you and little Hibiya?"

Momo's face turned as red as Tsubomi's face. "Wh-wh-what do you mean, Ayano? Hibiya is a year younger than me! Nothing will happen between us!"

"Honestly Ayano you should stop getting into their love lives," Takane sighed.

"Oh really?" Ayano grinned. "What about you and Haruka? I'm sure there's something going on."

"Waaaah! Stop it!" Takane yelled and blushed in embarrassment.

People stared at them making Momo nervous. "C-can we calm down a bit, please?" Momo begged.

"Ah right. Momo has that problem due to her being so famous," Mary added.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, Momo," Ayano apologized.

Takahe smirked mischievously. "Oh I'm sure you and Shintaro are doing just fine. So when will you go on a date?"

Ayano's face turned beet red. "I surrender!"

Tathane smiled feeling satisfied.

They eventually ate their ice cream in silence and once they finished they walked out. They decided to walk together and passed through the busy streets of the city, passing by malls, and small shops.

"Hey girls! Check this out!" Ayano called out while holding a flyer in her hand.

"What is it?" Mary asked, curiously.

"It's a flyer for the amusement park!" Ayano replied.

"Really?!" Momo smiled excitedly.

"It looks fun!" Ayano smiled as well.

"Does it have a Ferris wheel?" Takane asked.

Ayano nodded.

"And roller coasters?" Mary asked, getting excited.

"Yes!"

"Even a haunted house?" Momo added.

"It says it here!"

While everyone was excitedly talking about the amusement park, Tsubomi was nervous. She always hated roller coasters and haunted houses. She only went to an amusement park once with her mother and got separated from her in the haunted house due to the amount of people in there. She vowed never to go back there. Plus she was always weak when it came to horror. As for the roller coasters, she's never been on one.

"How about we go there this weekend?" Momo suggested.

"Yeah!" Mary agreed.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," Takane added.

"Do you agree, Tsubomi?" Ayano asked.

"Huh? Ah um..." she looked at all of them and Momo and Mary were begging silently. She let out a sigh. "Alright."

"Yay!" Momo cheered.

"I'm looking forward to it!" Mary smiled.

"How about we invite the boys? Ya know Shintaro, Shuuya, Kousuke, Haruka, and Hibiya!" Ayano smiled.

"Hibiya will most likely reject me. He doesn't really like me," Momo sighed and her shoulders slumped.

"You never know!" Ayano encouraged. "Well I'll ask them."

"I guess it's settled then," Takane yawned a bit. "I'm tired."

"Ah don't fall asleep!" Ayano exclaimed and shook her friend.

"Relax! I'm just tired!" Takane assured.

Ayano sighed in relief. "Well we should all head home now."

"I agree," Takane said and yawned once again.

"I have chores to do," Mary muttered. She gripped her skirt tightly.

"I'll take you home, Mary," Momo assured.

"I'll go home by myself," Tsubomi said and took out her headphones.

"Are you sure?" Ayano asked.

Tsubomi nodded. "Yeah."

"Ok then. Bye!"

Everyone parted ways.

With music blasting in her ears, Tsubomi walked towards her house. It was already dark and Tsubomi was halfway there. She had her hands in her pockets and casually walked along the street. She hummed along as she listened to music. The night was calm.

The vibration from her phone startled her. She removed her headphones and took out her phone. She checked the caller ID. "It's that idiot," S=she muttered and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Hey Tsubomi!" His cheerful voice was heard.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"Why do you sound so mean, Tsubomi?" Shuuya sounded hurt.

"Just tell me why you called me," she sighed.

"I missed you."

Hearing those words made her blush.

"I was left with Kousuke and honestly he's my best friend and all but I was hoping to spend some time with you, Tsubomi," he whined.

"Are you okay?" Tsubomi asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine," his voice was emotionless when he spoke those words.

"...I don't believe you but fine," Tsubomi said.

"So Ayano texted me saying that you girls want to go the amusement park this weekend, huh?"

"Yeah. Are you going?"

"Only if you are."

"Stop flirting with me."

"Why?" Shuuya whined.

"Just stop," Tsubomi warned.

"Alright, alright."

Tsubomi could see her house in the distance. "Shuuya?"

"Yeah?"

"So you're going?"

Shuuya chuckled. "Of course I am. It sounds fun."

"Good," Tsubomi smiled.

"I hope you like haunted houses then! 'Cause I'll be going to the haunted house and you're coming with me!" Shuuya grinned.

Tsubomi felt nervous. "A-Ah um s-sure."

"Are you scared?"

"No!"

"Alright then."

Tsubomi was just steps away from the front door.

"Tsubomi?"

"Hm?"

Shuuya took a deep breath. "Would you do anything as long as you could see me? Or anyone that you care about in general."

"Huh? How come you're asking me this?" Tsubomi asked.

Shuuya sighed. "I'm just asking."

"Well uh I guess I would. If I care about them then of course I would." There was silence for a moment. "Even you, Shuuya."

Shuuya was silent for a moment then smiled. "Good. I'd do the same for you, Tsubomi. Including everyone else obviously."

Tsubomi smiled. "Good." She stood in front of the door. "Well I have to go."

"Alright then. See you tomorrow. Remember if anything happens just call me!"

"I know I know. Good night, Shuuya."

"Good night, Tsubomi."

Tsubomi hung up the phone and entered her house.

Siting on his bed was Shuuya. He held his phone in his hands and stared at it. He was glad that she had said what he wanted to hear.

"If I care about them then of course I would. Even you, Shuuya."

He smiled and gazed at his bruised arms. "I'll do anything for you, Tsubomi. Even if it meant the world would go against me."

His mother had hated the fact that Shuuya was friends with Tsubomi, a child out of marriage. She was already yelling at him but Shuuya argued. Things had worsened when he confessed his feelings for Tsubomi. His mother never wanted him to be near Tsubomi once she realized that Tsubomi was an illegitimate child. She started beating him once he had told her that he had feelings for Tsubomi.

"Oh Tsubomi...I can't erase these feelings that I have developed for you," he laid down on his bed. "Who knows I might even be in love with you, my lovely flower bud," he smiled and closed his eyes.

His feelings were strong. Her feelings were growing.

**A/N: I finally finished this chapter! Ok here are a few things!**

**1\. The reason why I made Hibiya a year younger than Momo instead of four years is because I will also be writing a side story of Hibiya and Momo soon. I didn't feel comfortable writing about them if Hibiya was only 12 so I decide to make him 15 and her 16. It is a fanfiction so don't judge me!**

**2\. The reason why Mary is upset whenever Kousuke is mentioned shall be unknown since I'll write about that in their story Safe Haven.**

**3\. The reason why I made Ayano mention Haruka was because I will also be writing a side story about Haruka and Takane! Yes I'm basically going to write stories of my ships while they all have some kind of connection.**

**4\. And finally the reason why Shuuya (or Kano) called Tsubomi (or Kido whichever you prefer) "flower bud" is because that's what her name means. Tsubomi means flower bud in Japanese. I hope I'm correct though. It'd be embarrassing if I wasn't.**

**Well that's all! Oh and I stared writing a side story of Shintaro and Ayano! The first chapter is out so please read it if you're interested in it!**


	11. Lies and Secrets: Chapter 11

**Lies and Secrets: Amusement Park**

"Yes there will be a lot of people there, Mary," Tsubomi spoke into the phone as she talked to Mary.

"No I will not have you hold onto my arm the whole time we're there," Tsubomi sighed and swung her bag over her shoulder.

"Just hold onto Kousuke or Momo," Tsubomi shrugged as she walked down the stairs.

"Yes Ayano should be arriving to pick me up soon," She sighed again. "Yes she'll pick you up after she picked me up."

Tsubomi walked into the kitchen to grab a water bottle. "Don't worry I'm sure you'll be fine while we're there."

She was heading towards the front door. "Mary you don't need to take that many stuff."

She held the doorknob then let go of it. "Mary you don't need all of that. All I have is a water bottle."

"Tsubomi, where are you going?" Her father's voice made her frown.

"Listen I'll call you back, Mary," Tsubomi hung up the phone and turned to face her father. "I'm going to the new amusement park with some friends."

"And who are these friends of yours?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

She sighed. "Ayano, Momo, Takane, Mary-"

"Will that Shuuya boy be there?" He spat his name.

"Yes. Including Kousuke and some other friends," Tsubomi crossed her arms.

"Then don't go," Her father glared at her.

"Listen if you haven't noticed I've been disobeying you. I will go whether you like it or not," Tsubomi argued.

"I'd rather have you stuck in your room than be with that boy!"

"That boy is my friend!"

"That boy is a nuisance!"

"He stood up for me! He's my friend!"

As they argued Tsubomi's sister walked in the room and sighed. She shook her head and stood next to Tsubomi. "She's going."

Tsubomi was surprised and so was her father.

"She's 16 let her live her life while she's young," Tsubomi's sister defended her.

Her father sighed. "Fine."

Tsubomi's phone started ringing. She answered it and both her father and sister stared at her.

"Hey Tsubomi! I'm here!" Ayano's voice was heard.

"Alright! I'll be right there!" Tsubomi hung up and shoved her phone in her pocket.

"Let me at least talk to this girl," Her father growled.

Tsubomi groaned. "Whatever."

"I'll go too just so things don't go over board," Tsubomi's sister said.

They followed Tsubomi as she walked out. She waved at Ayano who was sitting at the passenger seat in a blue mini van with the window down. "Hey Ayano."

"Hi Tsubomi! Oh is that your father?" Ayano asked.

Tsubomi sighed and nodded. "Sadly yes."

"So you're this Ayano that my daughter talks about," Her father crossed his arms.

"Don't worry sir, your daughter will be safe," Ayano assured.

Her father was silent for a moment.

Ayano was somewhat nervous.

"Just let her go," Tsubomi's sister sighed. "Its not like it'll go wrong. It's just an amusement park."

"Hmph. Fine. Tsubomi don't cause any trouble and when you come back I want you to go straight to my office. We need to talk," He narrowed his eyes at her and she glared at him.

"Yes father," She spat her words and watched him enter the house with her sister.

"Um Tsubomi...is everything alright?" Ayano asked worriedly.

"Dorn't worry about it," Tsubomi said and opened the door to the back seats. When she opened it all she saw was a tall boy with black hair and grayish-brown eyes sat next to Takane and Momo sat next to her. There was only one more space and Tsubomi was able to fit. Behind them were empty seats and in front of them was Shintaro in the drivers seat and Ayano in the passenger seat.

"Alright! Up next is Mary!" Ayano spoke cheerfully.

As they drove to Mary's house, Tsubomi was listening to music, Momo was playing games on her phone, Takane also listened to music, the boy next to her was asleep, Shintaro was busy driving, and Ayano was looking out the window. There was silence between them though it wasn't awkward. It was a comfortable silence which made Tsubomi content. Usually whenever there was silence between her and her family, it was always foul and uncomfortable. This was the many differences between her so called family and her friends.

"Is this her place?" Shintaro asked and turned to face Momo.

Momo nodded. "Yeah this is her place."

"Alright go get her," Shintaro said.

"You could say it more nicely you know?" Momo puffed out her cheeks.

"I could but I won't," Shintaro shrugged.

"Hey Shintaro..." Ayano spoke nervously.

"stupid big brother," Momo growled. "Let's go Tsubomi."

"Eh?" Tsubomi removed her headphones.

"Lets go get Mary."

"Alright."

The two hopped out of the mini van and walked to the front door. They knocked on the door and heard a faint "I'm coming."

The door slowly opened and revealed the face of the small girl known as Mary. Her pink eyes lit up and she smiled. "Let me just put on my shoes!" She closed the door and went to get her shoes. The door opened again and Mary came out holding a book in her hand and a he necklace around her neck with a house key. "Bye uncle!" She called out and closed the door. They walked back to the car and opened the door. Mary sat at the very back and Momo and Tsubomi went back to their seats.

"Off to Kousuke's house!" Ayano cheered.

During the ride everyone was occupied with their activities. Takane and Taubomi were listening to music, Momo was distracted by the games on her phone, Mary was reading a book, the boy next to Takane was trying to get Takane's attention, Shintaro was still driving, and Ayano was talking to Shintaro. Eventually Tsubomi had received a text from Shuuya.

"Tsubomi when are you guys coming?"

Tsubomi sighed and sent him a message.

"Soon."

"Hurry up."

"Be patient."

"It's hard to be patient."

"You're such a child."

"So what? You still love me."

Tsubomi scoffed.

"Hey who are you texting?" Ayano asked, curiously.

"That idiot."

"Hm?"

"Shuuya."

"Ooh. Is he getting impatient?"

Tsubomi sighed. "Yes. He's such a child sometimes."

Ayano giggled.

"Reminds me of someone," Shintaro muttered.

"Who?" Ayano asked and looked at him.

"You."

"What? How?"

"Must I list it all?"

"Yes!"

"It's too troublesome," Shintaro groaned.

"You're so mean, Shintaro!"

"Yet you surprisingly still love him," Momo added.

Ayano's face turned red. "Wh-what?!"

Even Shintaro was blushing a bit.

"It's kinda obvious," Takane added.

"I-it is?" Ayano asked, worriedly.

"Unfortunately yes," The boy next to Takane agreed.

"Even you say it, Haruka!" Ayano whined.

Tsubomi only raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh I haven't introduced you two! Haruka this is Tsubomi Kido! Tsubomi this is my friend Haruka Kokonose!" Ayano smiled.

"Hi!" Haruka smiled.

"Hello." Tsubomi greeted.

"We're here," Shintaro announced.

"Hey Mary?" Momo turned to face the small girl at the back.

"Hm?" Mary looked up from her book.

"How about you go get Kousuke?" Momo suggested.

"Eh?!"

"You heard me."

"B-but..."

Tsubomi sighed. "Just do it Mary."

Mary gulped and nodded. Tsubomi got out of the car to let Mary get out of the car then she waited patiently for her to return with Kousuke. Once they returned, Mary's face was as red as a tomato and Kousuke was blushing as well. Tsubomi only raised an eyebrow but didn't question them. Mary went in the car first then Kousuke. Once they got it, Tsubomi hopped in.

"Last but not least, Shuuya!" Ayano smiled.

"Alright! Go get him, Tsubomi!" Momo smiled.

"What? Why me?" Tsubomi questioned.

"Because he'd like it if you were the one who was at his front door!" Ayano chimed in.

"Just go get him so we can go." Takane scoffed.

"Fine." Tsubomi muttered and got out of the car. She walked up to the small apartment building and went up the stairs. Once she stood in front of the apartment door, she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door opened and Shuuya's mother was the one who opened it.

She scowled once she saw Tsubomi. "Humph so you're also going to the amusement park."

"Um hello m'am," Tsubomi spoke awkwardly.

"Listen I'm just going to go straight to the point," She crossed her arms. "I don't like you spending time with my son."

"And why is that?" Tsubomi asked though knew she'd regret it.

"I don't want my child to be friends with an illegitimate child. If your father doesn't talk much about you then I'd assume that you're nothing but trouble and my child is troublesome enough."

Tsubomi was silent. Not because she was hurt nor because she was speechless but it was because she knew that it'd be pointless to argue. What was the whole point when everyone will think of her as a mistake. Though not everyone did. A certain someone didn't think of her that way.

"I don't care if you're an illegitimate child. All that matters is who you are."

Tsubomi couldn't help it but smile. "I'll let you believe what you want to believe."

"Mom who's at the door?" Shuuya's voice was heard in the background.

"Your friend," Shuuya's mom scoffed.

"Awesome!"

Shuuya appeared behind his mother and his eyes lit up when he saw Tsubomi. He grinned and slipped past his mother. "Hey Tsubomi!" He wrapped his arms around her tightly as if he hadn't seen her in a long time.

"Let go of me," Tsubomi managed to say though it was hard to speak since he was hugging her tightly.

"Just a little longer!" Shuuya begged.

"N-no," Tsubomi purposely stepped on his foot and he instantly released her.

"Ow," Shuuya whined.

"You wouldn't let go," Tsubomi muttered.

"You let Mary hug you."

"That's different."

Shuuya's mother cleared her throat.

"Ah! Oh um bye mom!" Shuuya waved at her and was about to leave but she spoke.

"Did you forget about yesterday, Shuuya?" She questioned.

Tsubomi raised an eyebrow at him.

Shuuya tugged on the sleeve of his sweater. "Of course I wouldn't forget," he flashed a smile. "Well I'll be going now," he grabbed Tsubomi's hand causing her to blush. "Bye!" He called out then quickly started walking to the stairs.

"What just happened?" Tsubomi questioned.

"Don't worry about it!" Shuuya assured and adjusted his sweater with his free hand while his other hand was holding Tsubomi's hand.

"Alright..."

Once they reached the car, Ayano had the window down. "Hi Shuuya! Listen we don't have enough space so someone is going to have to sit on someone's lap," She sighed. "Sorry guys."

Haruka smiled and poked Takane. "You can sit on my lap."

Takane scoffed. "I'd rather not."

Mary's face went red and Kousuke was covering his face.

"How about you sit on my lap, Tsubomi." Shuuya grinned.

Tsubomi sighed and flicked his forehead. "In your dreams, idiot."

"But then how will we fit?" Shuuya faked a pout.

Tsubomi smirked. "I have an idea."

"Alright! Is everyone comfortable?" Ayano asked.

"No!" Shuuya yelled.

"Just deal with it," Kousuke sighed though wasn't satisfied.

Shuuya was siting on Kousuke's lap and was obviously not satisfied with it.

Tsubomi was smirking and Momo grinned at Mary. "I know what you're thinking, Mary."

"Huh what do you mean?" Mary asked.

"Isn't this a scene from one of your BL novels?"

"Momo!" Mary whined while blushing from embarrassment.

Momo let out a giggle.

"Ah! We're finally here!" Takane sighed in relief once she got out of the car.

"This place seems new," Shintaro said.

"Well the flyer did say that it was new," Ayano shrugged.

"Shall we go in now?" Takane asked.

"Let's go!" Mary and Momo cheered.

"Hey Momo," Shintaro called out.

"What?" Momo groaned.

"Don't forget to be careful. We don't want a crowd chasing you again," he pulled her hoodie over her head.

She puffed out her cheeks. "I know."

"Alright then let's go!" Ayano smiled.

They walked through the entrance and passed by a booth full of maps of the park. They each took out and stopped walking.

"So what ride do we go to first?" Kousuke asked.

"Well since you all are planning to go to rides, Haruka and I will be by the booths," Takane put on sunglasses due to the sun rays and grabbed Haruka's arm.

"But shouldn't we stay with them since we're the oldest?" Haruka asked.

"Hm? How old are you guys?" Kousuke asked.

"19," Both Haruka and Takane replied.

"Big brother you should be nicer to them since they're older than you!" Momo placed her hands on her hips and looked at her older brother.

"All because they're older than me doesn't mean that I should be respectful," Shintaro shrugged. "They're only a year older than me."

"So how come you guys can't join us on the rides?" Mary asked.

"Because we have medical conditions," Takane responded.

"Oh I'm sorry," Mary apologized.

"Don't worry about it," Takane assured. "Alright let's go get to those booths!" She started to walk away with Haruka.

"Call us if Takane falls asleep! Oh and watch over Haruka!" Ayano called out.

"Yeah yeah I know!" Takane waved at them.

"Can we get food?" Haruka asked.

"You just ate before we got here!"

Ayano smiled. "So what ride shall we go to?"

"How about that one!" Mary pointed at one on the map.

"It's no that far from here," Momo stated.

"Alright!" Ayano looked up at Shintaro.

Shintaro shrugged. "Go ahead." Though deep down he was nervous.

"Tsubomi?" Shuuya glanced at her.

"Y-yeah?"

"Are you nervous?"

"N-no."

Tsubomi was nervous.

They waited in line and Shuuya groaned.

"How much longer do we have to wait?"

"Just wait a bit longer," Kousuke sighed.

"Hey Tsubomi."

"S-so...high..."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!"

Tsubomi was completely nervous.

"Tsubomi?" Mary looked up at her.

"Hm?" Tsubomi looked down at her.

"I could hold your hand," Mary suggested.

"Wh-what? No I'm fine," Tsubomi shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Alright."

Ayano was observing Tsubomi and Shuuya then smiled.

"Hey Tsubomi how tall are you?" Ayano asked.

"I'm 5'6, why?" Tsubomi tilted her head a bit.

Shuuya's shoulders slumped hearing that.

"And Shuuya how tall are you?"

"I'm...5'5," Shuuya sighed.

Kousuke tried to hold in his laughter and Momo giggled.

"That's not right! I should be taller!" Shuuya complained.

"Deal with it," Tsubomi muttered.

"But Shintaro is taller than Ayano and Kousuke is taller than all of us!" He protested.

"One day you'll grow," Tsubomi sighed.

"Hey look the line moved," Kousuke states and pushed Shuuya and Tsubomi forward.

"W-we're c-closer now," Tsubomi muttered, nervously.

"I can't wait!" Mary spoke out of excitement.

"This is exciting!" Momo agreed.

"This looks fun, right Shintaro?" Ayano smiled and looked up at Shintaro.

"Y-yeah," He himself was nervous.

Shuuya smirked. "Hey Tsubomi, are you scared?" He whispered.

Tsubomi shook her head. "N-no. Why would I be?"

Shuuya chuckled. "Whatever you say. Well we're next!"

Kousuke and Mary sat on the front seat though Mary needed help with getting on the seat. Then Ayano and Shintaro got on and behind them was Tsubomi and Shuuya and finally Momo sat at the back, alone.

"Are you ready?" Shuuya asked.

Tsubomi clutched the handles tightly to the point where her knuckles turned white. "Y-yeah."

The floor sank and the ride started moving. Tsubomi bit her bottom lip. The ride lurched forward and slowly started going up.

"Sh-Shuuya?"

"Yeah?"

"C-can I h-hold your...hand?" Tsubomi asked feeling a mix of embarrassment and nervousness.

"Sure," Shuuya chuckled and pried her hand off the handles and held it. She instantly squeezed it tightly. Too tight. "Ow! Tsubomi! Too tight!"

"S-sorry," She apologized but didn't let go.

The ride was about to drop but stopped right at the top.

"Wh-what's going on? Did it break?" Tsubomi started panicking.

Shuuya laughed and shook his head. "No it does that! It's supposed to scare you," He explained.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry."

"I want to get off."

"Too late."

"Damn you."

Shuuya laughed but his laughter was a pained one due to the pain in his hand. Tsubomi was squeezing his hand tightly and painfully.

"Tsu-Tsubomi..." Shuuya squeaked.

"Whaa-AAAAAAAAAH!" Tsubomi yelled at the top of her lungs as the ride quickly dropped. Though she wasn't the only one screaming. Shintaro was screaming while everyone else was laughing. Though Shuuya was trying to hold in his laughter since his laughter was due to Tsubomi's fear. Her grip on his hand tightened and Shuuya flinched.

"Ow! Tsubomi! It hurts!" Shuuya yelled though she couldn't hear him due to the wind and her screams. Shuuya took a deep breath and bit his bottom lip to distract himself from the pain in his hand.

"I hate this!" Tsubomi yelled. She closed her eyes tightly and didn't show any sign of letting go of Shuuya's hand.

"This is fun!" Momo yelled along with laughter. Mary and Kousuke had their arms up. Shintaro was screaming and Ayano was laughing.

"I want to get off," Tsubomi whined.

"Calm down Tsubomi!" Shuuya said as she loosened her grip then tightened it again.

Eventually the ride finished and everyone calmed down.

"You can let go of my hand now, Tsubomi."

"Yeah sorry," Tsubomi released his hand and Shuuya sighed in relief.

Everyone got off the ride and Shuuya massaged his hand.

"That was fun!" Mary laughed.

"It was!" Momo agreed.

"So what's next?" Kousuke asked and glanced at Ayano and Shintaro.

"How about this ride?" Ayano pointed at one on the map.

"It's close by here," Shintaro added. He seemed to collect his "cool" quickly.

"Let's go then!" Momo cheered.

"Hey Momo," Shintaro gestured for her to get closer.

"Hm?" Momo walked closer to him.

Shintaro pulled her hoodie over her head again. "Fix your hoodie."

Momo sighed in relief. "You saved my life, big brother."

"Ladies first~," Shuuya cooed as they were getting in the seats.

"At least this ride isn't up in the air," Tsubomi muttered as she sat down.

Shuuya sat next to her. "If you get scared then you can hold onto me," he winked at her.

Tsubomi blushed. "Wh-whatever," she looked away. She pulled the handles so they were ready for the ride to start.

In front of them was Shintaro, Ayano, and Momo. Ayano sat in the middle. Then it was Kousuke and Mary that sat together. It was obvious that the two were being awkward. Tsubomi took a deep breath as she prepared herself for the ride.

"You nervous?" Shuuya asked.

"Shut up," Tsubomi said.

"It's okay to be scared, ya know?" Shuuya chuckled.

"Whatever. I just wanna get over with this!" Tsubomi said, impatiently.

Music played from the speakers. "The Beatles?" Tsubomi raised an eyebrow.

"Alright Passengers are you ready?!" A male voice was heard from the speakers.

Everyone yelled in excitement.

"Alright then!"

The ride stared moving backwards which startled Tsubomi. She held onto the handles instead of Shuuya. Shuuya chuckled.

"Relax its not going that fast," though Shuuya spoke too soon and the ride picked up its pace. The faster it went, the more nervous she got.

Tsubomi quickly brushed her hair out of her face and tried grabbing onto the handles quickly but the ride went faster and she ended up grabbing onto Shuuya's arm. Shuuya chuckled at her action.

"Ah Tsubomi is just too cute," he thought to himself.

As the ride went faster, Tsubomi started leaning onto Shuuya due to the force of the ride. "I'm hating this ride," She growled.

"Though is it better than the first one?" Shuuya asked with a smile on his face.

"I can't decide!"

Shuuya laughed. The faster the ride went, the more Tsubomi leaned onto Shuuya against her will. The same happened with the others. Momo leaned on Ayano while Ayano leaned on Shintaro. Then there was Mary who leaned on Kousuke and kept on apologizing.

Shintaro looked annoyed. Kousuke was blushing. Shuuya was smiling. Ayano was blushing. Momo was laughing. Mary was apologizing. Tsubomi was blushing.

Though everyone was having a good time.

"That ride was fun!" Momo laughed.

"I'm sorry Shintaro," Ayano apologized while looking down to hide her blushing face.

"Don't worry about it," Shintaro assured.

"I'm so sorry, Kousuke!" Mary looked up at him despite her pink cheeks.

"I-It's alright!" Kousuke assured while blushing.

"Do not speak of this," Tsubomi warned.

Shuuya held up his hands. "I won't."

"So what's next?" Momo asked while pulling her hoodie over her head.

"Um how about this one?" Ayano looked at everyone.

"Hm. It's a water ride," Mary looked at the map.

"It doesn't seem much but it also looks fun," Kousuke stated.

"Let's go then!" Momo smiled.

"Water ride, huh?" Tsubomi said.

"That'd be fun," Shuuya smiled.

"Let's go," Shintaro urged.

Everyone walked to the direction of the ride which wasn't far but wasn't close. Kousuke was carrying Mary who quickly got tired. Shuuya was trying to carry Tsubomi but she'd instantly reject him but flicking his forehead. Ayano was hiding her fatigue and Momo was ready to run a mile. Shintaro didn't seem to be tired.

"I think I'll check on Haruka and Takane," Ayano announced and took out her phone to call Takane. "Ah hi Takane! Is everything alright?"

"Tsubomi after the water ride do you want to play one of the games at one of those booths?" Shuuya asked.

Tsubomi shrugged. "Sure."

"Awesome we're here!" Momo cheered.

"Alright well I gotta go, Takane. Bye," Ayano hung up and put her phone in her bag.

They got in line and in no time were in the seats. Each seat was shaped like a log and each was a three passenger. Kousuke sat at the back of his seat with Mary in front of him. Shintaro sat at the back with Ayano in front of him and Momo in front of her. Last but not least was Shuuya who sat at the back with Tsubomi in front of him.

"Ah the handrails are wet and slippery," Tsubomi complained.

"Try holding onto it though," Shuuya said.

"I know though the seat is wet too."

As the ride started going up, Tsubomi was already slipping. "Shit!" Her hands slipped off the handrails and she slammed into Shuuya.

"Ow. My chest," Shuuya complained.

"Sorry!" Tsubomi quickly said. Before she could adjust herself, the ride went down and she yelped. Water splashed everywhere this everyone got wet. The ride once again went up. "Sorry Shuuya," Tsubomi apologized once again.

"It's fine. At least you're not really heavy," Shuuya assured.

Tsubomi was leaning on his chest and tried to move but it was pointless due to the seats and handrails being wet and slippery. The ride went down once again and more water splashed everywhere, soaking them. Once the ride was over, everyone carefully got off. "Are you okay?" Tsubomi asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Shuuya assured and rubbed his chest.

"Well we shall be going out deprecate ways since Tsubomi and I are going to play one of those games!" Shuuya announced and wrapped his arm around Tsubomi.

"Get your arm off me," Tsubomi growled though blushed lightly.

"That's fine! Shintaro and I are going to do the same!" Ayano smiled at Shintaro who only nodded.

"I want to go to the ice maze!" Mary smiled and was practically jumping from excitement.

Kousuke laughed. "And we'll go, Mary."

"Momo will you be fine by yourself?" Shintaro asked though Momo was distracted.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'll be fine. I'll be going now." Momo started running off.

Shintaro sighed. "I'll never understand her."

"We'll bye!" Shuuya grabbed Tsubomi's hand and ran off.

"Hey! Shuuya slow down!" Tsubomi called out.

Shuuya started to slow down and eventually stopped. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Hm? Um well I guess I kinda am," Tsubomi looked at him.

"Alright then! Let's get elephant ears!" Shuuya smiled and led her to a small booth. Once they were in line, a sweet scent filled her nostrils.

"Which do you want? There's the powdered ones and there's the ones with jelly and there's also one with just sugar!" Shuuya looked at Tsubomi.

"I think I'll take the one with jelly," Tsubomi responded.

"Alright!"

Shuuya ordered for one and patiently waited.

"You only got one?" Tsubomi asked.

"Yeah. I don't have enough for two sorry," Shuuya Rubens the back of his neck.

"I'll share," Tsubomi said and avoided eye contact.

Shuuya smiled. "Hey Tsubomi."

"Hm?"

"You're just too cute," He poked her nose gently and she blushed.

"Wh-what?"

The man in the booth gave Shuuya the pastry. "Here you go."

"Thanks," Shuuya smiled and the two started walking. "Here," he handed Tsubomi the pastry.

"Is kinda big," Tsubomi balanced the pastry in her hands.

Shuuya chuckled. "Which is why I'll also be eating it," He held Tsubomi by her wrist and took a bite of the pastry. Tsubomi blushed once again.

"So...what game do you want to play?" Shuuya asked and licked the jelly off the corner of his lips.

Tsubomi was still blushing. "Um how about that darts game over there?" She gestured towards a booth with darts and targets.

"Sure," Shuuya started walking towards the booth with her.

"I see two youths wanting to play," The man at the booth smiled. "It's only 5 bucks."

Shuuya reached in his pocket and took out the right amount of money. "Here," he handed the money to the man and the man handed him five darts and Shuuya looked at Tsubomi. "Do you want to go first?"

"Sure," Tsubomi gave him the pastry and took the darts. She aimed at one the target and threw the dart. It almost hit then middle and she tried again. Only two hit the center and the rest went around it.

"Well since you got two in you can get one of these small prizes," the man gestures towards a box of prizes.

"I'll get those," Tsubomi pointed at a pair of headphones. The man smiled and gave them to her. "Thank you."

"I'm obviously not going to get any in the center and my lady seems satisfied so we'll be going now," Shuuya smiled and started walking away.

"Since when was I your lady?" Tsubomi asked.

"Since the day I met you," Shuuya smiled at her.

Tsubomi raised an eyebrow and looked away. She observed the booths that they passed by and one had caught her eyes. One booth had a large stuffed panda and she thought it was cute. Shuuya noticed and chuckled. He walked towards the booth and Tsubomi ran after him.

The booth was just a game of fishing though each fish had a spot on the bottom. If it was black then you'd only get a small prize. If it was red then you'd get a large prize. The game was also timed. "How much?" Shuuya asked the woman.

"It's only two dollars," The woman replied.

Shuuya gave her the money and took a net. The net was small yet long.

Tsubomi only watched him in silence. The woman watched him as well. She seemed to be around their age and apparently seemed to have an interest in him. He caught two black ones and on the last two seconds he caught a red one. The clock went off and the woman smiled. "What would you like?" She asked.

"That large panda," Shuuya responded and smiled at Tsubomi.

The lady gave him the panda and smirks at him. "Here you go sir."

Tsubomi noticed how the lady was looking at him and instantly held his arm. "Let's go to the next booth," she spoke firmly.

Shuuya blushed but grinned like an idiot. "Alright!" They started walking and Tsubomi glared at the lady then glanced at Shuuya and smiled seeing him grin.

"Oh look! There's a haunted house! Wanna go?" Shuuya asked, excitedly.

"Eh? Ah I'm you can go ahead," Tsubomi laughed nervously.

"Oh come on! I'm sure it won't be that scary!" Shuuya assured and dragged her to the line.

Tsubomi hugged his arm tightly as she was already getting scared due to hearing all the faint screams. Meanwhile Shuuya was still grinning while holding the large stuffed panda in his other arm.

"I will regret this and I will kill you, Shuuya," Tsubomi said as they entered the haunted house.

The hallways were eerie and many indistinct voices were heard. The walls were slimy and the floor creaked from every step they took. Tsubomi jumped at every noise that scared her and even Shuuya was starting to get nervous due to how the hallways were slowly getting darker.

"Shuuya?" Fear was present in Tsubomi's voice.

"Y-yeah?" Shuuya spoke nervously.

"I'll admit this...I'm actually kinda scared," Tsubomi confessed.

"I'm kinda nervous," Shuuya admitted.

They passed by a few "corpses" and one made Tsubomi scream which cause Shuuya to scream as well. It was a corpse of a girl that was hung and simply swung back and forth. It's greasy black hair covered it's face, it's skin was pale, and blood dropped from its fingers. They quickly walked past it and continued their journey. Finally they entered a dark room.

The only light there was in the room was from a flicking lightbulb in the ceiling. At a corner was a crying child. At first Tsubomi was scared but once she realized it was a child, she slowly approached it.

"H-hi there," Tsubomi spoke nervously and looked down at the child. Shuuya stood behind her.

"...She's gone," The child spoke. It was a little boy. He wore a sweater and his hoodie was pulled over his head. His back was facing them.

"Who's gone?" Tsubomi asked and started to feeling a bit sentimental.

"My mother. They took her."

"Who took her?" Shuuya asked.

"Those demons," the boy growled.

His head turned in an abnormal way. Blood dropped from his eyes, nose, and mouth. His skin was sickly pale and his eyes were bloodshot red. "They were starving. Though my mother wasn't enough to fulfill their needs."

Tsubomi was speechless. She was frozen. Shuuya was freaked out but quickly figured out that the boy was merely an animatronic.

"Maybe they'll be satisfied with you," the boy grinned and looked up.

Tsubomi met its gaze and was frightened at the sight of monsters that stuck to the ceiling. She fell back and Shuuya caught her while dropping the stuffed panda. The animatronic reset itself and Shuuya picked up Tsubomi.

"She fainted," he muttered. "How am I going to carry her and the panda?"

Tsubomi muttered a few words like "don't kill me..." And "no."

Shuuya chuckled and looked around. "How am I going to do this?" He muttered.

"Ngh. Shuuya?"

"Tsubomi wake up," Shuuya looked at her.

Her eyes slowly opened. "What happened?"

"You fainted," Shuuya chuckled.

Tsubomi groaned and looked around the room. Her eyes widened and she grabbed onto Shuuya. "Is that thing gone?"

Shuuya laughed. "Yeah don't worry. It's just an animatronic," he assured.

"Never speak of this to anyone," Tsubomi warned. "Now put me down, please."

Shuuya did as told and smiled. "Did it relieve you when you woke up in my arms?" He asked and winked.

"No," Tsubomi stated firmly though was somewhat lying.

"Whatever you say," Shuuya cooed and grabbed the panda. They exited the haunted house and Tsubomi sighed relief.

"Never again," She swore.

"What time is it?" Tsubomi asked.

Shuuya checked his watch. "Um it's already 5:30 pm. Damn time goes by fast."

Tsubomi sighed. "My father will most likely be upset if I get home late. I don't want him to start lecturing again. It's bad enough that he wants to talk to me once I get home."

Shuuya looked at her with concern. "Hey Tsubomi, is everything alright?" He asked.

"It's just the usual. Don't worry about it," She assured though he wasn't convinced.

"I won't let it go, Tsubomi," he spoke firmly.

Tsubomi stared at him then sighed. "Seriously don't worry about it," she sighed again and noticed his sweater. He had been wearing it all day and Tsubomi raised an eyebrow. "Don't you feel hot wearing that sweater all the time?" She asked.

"No not really!" Shuuya quickly said.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

Tsubomi sighed and forced him to remove his sweater, knowing that something was wrong. She was shocked by what covered his arms. Bruises and and few scars covered his arms. "What happened?" She asked, worriedly.

"It's nothing," Shuuya assured.

"Apparently she tends to abuse him sometimes."

Ayano's words appeared in her head and Tsubomi bit her bottom lip.

"Did you treat these wounds?" She asked.

"Y-yeah. Don't worry about me, Tsubomi," Shuuya said.

"Shuuya...when did this happen?" Tsubomi asked.

Shuuya sighed. "Last night."

"Who did it?"

"...I shouldn't say it."

"Who did it?"

"...my mother."

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't want me to be near you."

Tsubomi avoided eye contact. He had gotten abused because of her. All she does is cause problems for him. The last person that she wanted to cause problems for. It was her fault.

"Tsubomi don't take it personally. Who cares what my mom thinks," Shuuya tried to make her feel better.

"But why shouldn't I care? It's because of me that you're getting abused," Tsubomi looked down.

"This is nothing! I'm fine, Tsubomi," He tried assuring her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tsubomi asked and looked at him.

Shuuya sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Because I didn't want you to worry."

Tsubomi was silent for a moment. Eventually she sighed. "Just like you said that you'd be there for me I'll say the same to you."

Shuuya stared at her then smiled. "We're not alone."

Tsubomi smiled as well. She glanced at the sky and frowned. "It's going to rain."

Shuuya looked up at the dark sky and sighed. "Yeah. We should probably find the others."

"Agreed."

They started walking around, looking for everyone else before it started raining but sadly it started to rain. Shuuya and Tsubomi took a break though had no shelter. "At this rate we'll get a cold," Tsubomi muttered.

"Not we but me," Shuuya sighed.

"What do you mean?" Tsubomi asked but Shuuya placed his sweater on her head.

"Use this," he said.

Tsubomi stared at him then looked away. "Thanks..."

Shuuya's phone rang and he answered it. "Hey Ayano."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"We'll meet you there!"

He hung up then shoved the phone in his pocket. "Ayano wants us to go the the car."

"It's pretty far from here," Tsubomi said.

"Which is why we should hurry up!" Shuuya grabbed her hand and held the panda in his free arm. "Let's go!"

Tsubomi blushed and started running when he started running. They ran yet stopped a few times so they wouldn't fall. Shuuya was soaking wet though Tsubomi was somewhat wet. Tsubomi tried to get him to wear his sweater but he'd stubbornly refuse. Thus Shuuya was definitely going to get sick.

"We're almost there!" Shuuya said.

"Thank goodness," Tsubomi sighed in relief.

They reached the car and due to the lack of space Shuuya went in first then Tsubomi went in and sat on his lap. "This is awkward but I don't care right now," She muttered while blushing.

Shuuya's face was red though he tried to cover it.

"Let's just go to my place for now," Ayano suggested.

"Agreed." Everyone said.

"Tsubomi?" Shuuya poked her though she was perfectly comfortable. She leaned against his chest while wearing his sweater was asleep.

"Ayano, Takane fell asleep again," Haruka announced.

"Out of fatigue or one of those moments?" Ayano asked.

"She was scolding me for eating too much and then her sentence trailed off and she just fell asleep," Haruka explained.

"One of those moments," Ayano concluded.

"Mary is asleep as well," Kousuke chuckled.

"Momo are you awake?" Shintaro asked.

"Yeah. Though I feel like sleeping," Momo responded.

"Well ho on because we're almost there."

"Tsubomi fell asleep," Shuuya sighed.

"Let her be," Ayano smiled.

The ride was relaxing and comfortable.

"Well it looks like the rain is over," Ayano smiled. "You guys can go home now."

"Let's go Momo," Shintaro sighed and walked out the door with Momo.

"I'll walk you home, Mary," Kousuke smiled.

"O-okay," Mary agreed and they both left.

"Well I guess I'll just walk you home, Tsubomi," Shuuya smiled.

"Fine," Tsubomi sighed.

"Bye Ayano!" They both said then left.

"Did you have fun today?" Shuuya asked and glanced at Tsubomi.

Tsubomi nodded. "Yeah. It's been a long time since I went to an amusement park."

"When was the first time?" Shuuya asked.

Tsubomi took a deep breath. "When I was a kid and I used to live with my mother."

"Sorry for asking," Shuuya said as he noticed her eyes sadden.

"Don't worry about it," They reached her home and Shuuya handed her the stuffed panda.

"Well I guess this is good bye," He sighed.

"You're going to be sick tomorrow," Tsubomi frowned.

"But it's worth it as long as you're not sick," Shuuya smiled.

"I'll stop by your place tomorrow," Tsubomi announced.

"Huh? Why?" Shuuya asked.

"To take care of you. Since your mom works for my father I know when all the employees work and how long and tomorrow will be a long day for them. So someone will need to take care of you," Tsubomi explained.

"Well you never know if I'll get sick," Shuuya said.

"Well there is that saying that idiots don't get sick," Tsubomi pondered.

"Hey!"

Tsubomi smiled and laughed. "I'm kidding!"

Shuuya gazed at her smile and blushed lightly. "Hey Tsubomi?"

"Hm?"

"Do me a favor?"

"Yeah?"

"Only smile for me, please."

"Eh?!"

Tsubomi's face was red and Shuuya smiled.

"Your smile is too beautiful for others to see," he winked at her.

"Wh-whatever!" Tsubomi turned away and started to unlock the door.

Shuuya chuckled. "I'll be waiting for you tomorrow."

"Good night!" Tsubomi opened the door and went inside then closed it.

Shuuya chuckled again. "Oh my lovely flower bud, your too cute."

Tsubomi recovered from what had happened and took a deep breath. She walked towards her father's office while holding the stuffed panda in her arms. She slowly opened the door and walked in. "I'm back, father."

Her father was at his desk with his hands folded. "Welcome back, Tsubomi."

Tsubomi stood by the door. "So you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes. It's about you and you're friend."

Tsubomi groaned.

"Listen Tsubomi. I do not approve of him."

"You make it sound like as if I'm dating him," Tsubomi frowned though blushed lightly at the thought of her dating Shuuya.

"He's nothing but trouble," her father growled.

"You always disapprove good things in my life," Tsubomi sighed.

"How is he something good for your life?"

"He's my friend! Same goes for Ayano and the others!"

"Honestly I told you to stop being around those people. Why can't you just focus on you're studies instead of them?!"

Tsubomi only scowled and walked out of the office, slamming the door in the process. She ran up to her room and locked the door. "Damn bastard. This is getting annoying," she growled and laid down on her bed.

She hugged the stuffed panda and closed her eyes. "It doesn't matter anymore," she muttered.

She smiled to herself. "That damn idiot is going to be sick tomorrow," she chuckled and hugged the stuffed panda tightly. "Idiot," she muttered as she started to fall asleep.

The more they spent time together, the more their feelings grew.

A/N: This chapter was somewhat based when I went to the youth fair for a field trip so yeah. Hahaha. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	12. Lies and Secrets: Chapter 12

**Lies and Secrets: Tsubomi Nurses Shuuya**

The day was already starting to grow cold and people started wearing warm clothing to provide warmth. Tsubomi decided to stay in her room, on her bed, rolled up in her blanket. The curtains covered the window and she was curled up. She was awake though had her eyes closed as she tried falling asleep. It was a perfect day to stay in bed. She was going to spend all day in bed until her phone rang.

She groaned and answered it. "What?!" She snapped.

"Ah Tsubomi, you were right. I'm sick," Shuuya whined then sniffed.

"I have to take care of you don't I?" Tsubomi asked.

"You said so yourself," Shuuya coughed.

"Fine. I'll be there soon," Tsubomi informed then hung up. She forced herself out of bed and shivered as her feet touched the cold floor. She went to her closet and took out a long sleeved red shirt and blue jeans. She changed into the clothes that she had taken out of her closet then went to the bathroom to get ready to go out. Once she was ready , she went downstairs and was greeted by one of the maids.

"You'll need your jacket, Lady Tsubomi," the maid was holding a basket full of laundry that must've been dried and she handed Tsubomi her purple jacket.

"Thank you," Tsubomi said with an unemotional voice and slipped on the warm jacket.

"How can it be this cold already when it was warm yesterday?" Tsubomi growled as she walked towards Shuuya's apartment. The apartment building was in view and she went up the stairs and arrived to her destination. She knocked on the door and wait impatiently. The door swung open and revealed a sick Shuuya.

"Hi Tsubomi," Shuuya greeted and sighed.

"Shuuya you look like shit," Tsubomi stated.

"I know. I feel like shit too," Shuuya sounded sick as well.

"Get in bed. I'll make you soup," Tsubomi said and pushed him aside so she could get in. The apartment was small yet warm which relieved her.

"I'll be in my room," Shuuya announced and made his way towards his bedroom.

Tsubomi walked to the kitchen which wasn't hard to find and looked through the cabinets for instant ramen. She didn't want to make a mess so she decided to make him instant ramen. It was warm and fast to make. She took out a cup of instant ramen and took out a kettle. She filled the kettle with water then placed it on the stove and turned on the stove. "Now we just have to wait," she sighed.

She went to check on Shuuya only to find him in bed though without a blanket. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Tsubomi questioned.

"My blanket is on the floor," Shuuya whined.

Tsubomi sighed and noticed the blanket on the floor. "You're such a lazy child," she muttered as she picked it up and tossed it to him.

"Thanks," Shuuya muttered and wrapped himself in it. "Is the soup almost done?"

"It will be done soon," Tsubomi informed and leaned against the doorway.

"What are you making?" Shuuya asked.

"Instant ramen."

"I like that soup."

Tsubomi chuckled and Shuuya smiled sheepishly.

"Tsubomi?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for coming to take care of me."

Tsubomi smiled. "No problem."

"Come here," Shuuya gestures for her to approach him.

Tsubomi sighed and did as told. Shuuya sat up and hugged her. Tsubomi blushed. "Um Shuuya?"

"You're surprisingly warm, Tsubomi," Shuuya muttered and nuzzled her stomach. "It's cold outside."

Tsubomi's face was red. "Yeah it's cold outside. Can you let go of me now?"

"Just a little bit longer," Shuuya hugged her tightly.

The kettle started making its crying noise signaling that the water was ready. "Sh-Shuuya? I gotta finish making your soup."

"Fine but you're feeding it to me," Shuuya released her.

Tsubomi nodded and quickly went to the kitchen. She slapped her cheeks a few times as she tried to keep her emotions under control then poured the steaming hot water into the cup of ramen. "Just wait a few more minutes now," She muttered. She leaned against the counter and sighed. "That damn idiot," she looked down at her feet.

"Tsubomi," Shuuya whined and walked into the kitchen.

"What!" Tsubomi snapped. "You should be in bed," she scolded.

"But I dorm want to be alone in my room. I want you to be there," he whined again.

"Too bad," she crossed her arms.

"Is the ramen done?" Shuuya asked.

Tsubomi glanced at the time and nodded. "Yeah."

"Can you feed it to me?"

"No!"

"Please!"

"No!" Tsubomi growled and took out a fork for the noodles.

"Go lay down!" She ordered.

Shuuya groaned and did as told. Tsubomi followed him with the cup of ramen in her hands. Shuuya sat on his bed and Tsubomi tried to give him the cup but he shook his head. "Nope. Feed me."

"No. Why do want me to feed you?" Tsubomi asked feeling slightly annoyed.

"Because why not," Shuuya shrugged.

Tsubomi smirked and twirled the fork in the noodles. "Say ah~!"

His eyes lit up and he opened his mouth but started having a coughing fit due to Tsubomi shoving the fork in his mouth.

"Idiot," Tsubomi growled.

"Tsubomi," Shuuya whined once again.

"What?" Tsubomi muttered as she sat by his bed, on the floor, reading a book.

"What are you reading?" Shuuya asked.

Tsubomi hesitated. "Pride and Prejudice."

"Oh so you like that kind of stuff?"

"Shut up."

"What I'm not saying anything wrong. It's okay to like romance," Shuuya chuckled. "Don't we have something romantic going on between us?"

Tsubomi blushed. "N-no we don't!"

"Whatever you say," Shuuya laughed.

"How are you feeling?" Tsubomi asked.

"I bit hot," Shuuya whined.

"Hm," Tsubomi looked at him and placed her hand on his forehead. His face was already red due to him being sick. "Yeah you're burning up," Tsubomi stood up from the floor. "I'll be right back."

She walked out of the room then returned with a small wet towel. "This should help," she said and placed the small towel on his forehead.

"It's cold," Shuuya stated.

"Obviously. It's supposed to help lower your temperature," Tsubomi explained.

"Can you do me a favor?" Shuuya asked.

"What is it?"

"Hold my hand."

Tsubomi blushed and sat down on the floor by the bed and reached out to hold his hand. "Happy?"

Shuuya nodded and smiled. "Holding hands may seem like something little but when it's you holding my hand I feel happy."

Tsubomi blushed even more. "Good."

Tsubomi had proceeded on reading though would glance at him a few times. When she glanced at him again she had noticed an area of his arm was bandaged. She released his hand and shook him gently. "Shuuya? Your arm. Why is it bandaged?"

Shuuya groaned and turned his head to look at her. "My mom. So I just bandaged it."

"Did you treat it?" Tsubomi asked.

Shuuya shook his head and Tsubomi sighed. "Where's the first aid?"

"You don't have to. I'm fine really," Shuuya assured but Tsubomi shook her head.

"It'll get infected," Tsubomi stood up.

"Fine. It's in the bathroom," Shuuya informed then sighed. "Though I'm fine."

"No your not," Tsubomi said as she went to get the first aid. She returned the room and sat by his bed. "Do not move," she warned as she removed the bandage. The wound wasn't small but it wasn't big. She start treating the wound despite his protest.

"Tsubomi...don't," Shuuya watched her and sighed.

"I'm already finishing up," Tsubomi let out a sigh as she bandaged his arm with a new bandage. "How often does this happen?"

Shuuya stared at her then sighed. "It's only happened twice..."

"Ayano told me about your situation here..."

Shuuya sighed. "She would."

"Well you told her about my problems so don't complain," Tsubomi lectured.

Shuuya looked at her and smiled. "Hey Tsubomi?"

"Hm?" Tsubomi looked at him.

"Thanks for taking care of me."

Tsubomi smiled. "Well someone has to take care of you."

"I love your smile," Shuuya held her hand and squeezed it gently.

Tsubomi blushed lightly.

"Tsubomi do me a favor?"

"Yes?"

"Stay by my side."

"...sure."

Tsubomi avoided eye contact and looked away. Her eyes landed on the digital clock that sat on his night stand and her eyes widen when she saw the time. "It's already 6:30...it's starting to get late."

Shuuya squeezed her hand again. "Don't go."

Tsubomi stared at him then sighed. "I guess I could stay just a little longer."

Shuuya smiled. "Good."

Tsubomi sat by the bed while holding his hand and leaning on the edge of the bed. The moment was calm and quiet though it didn't bother them. They simply enjoyed the moment. Tsubomi was starting to fall asleep despite her position. Shuuya only stared at her and smiled.

"Tsubomi..." He whispered.

"Hm?" Tsubomi looked at him with a tired look in her eyes.

"Are you tired?" Shuuya asked.

"I'm just...falling asleep," Tsubomi muttered.

"It is getting late. I could walk you home," Shuuya suggested.

"No you have to rest. I'll be fine," Tsubomi stood up and released his hand. "Don't be stupid. Take care of yourself since I won't be here," she sighed. "And I hope you feel better."

"I'll text you," Shuuya called out as she left. He sighed and smiled. "One day I'll tell you..." He muttered and closed his eyes.

Tsubomi laid on her bed. She had arrived home, ignored her father, and went to her room. She took a shower in her bathroom and rested on her bed. She stared at the sky that was littered in shining stars with a large shining moon on it. She sighed and smiled.

"Shuuya...you're such an idiot," she muttered and laughed a bit. She hugged the stuffed panda that Shuuya had gotten her when they went to the amusement park. "I think I actually have feelings for you..." She admitted and let out a sigh.

The two were aware of their feelings but they weren't aware that those feelings are slowly evolving into love.

A/N: Yes I finished this chapter! I think it's short though sorry. Well I tried to make this chapter enjoyable! I hope you all liked it!


	13. Lies and Secrets: Chapter 13

**Lies and Secrets: The Beginning of a Break**

Three minutes. Three anxious minutes left. Everyone sat in the classroom, waiting impatiently for the bell to ring. Once the bell rings then it'll be their break from school. Everyone could relax and plan how they'll spend their holidays.

Tsubomi gazed out the window, observing the snow slowly fall and land on the ground. Winter had arrived and everyone was excited for the break. Tsubomi wasn't excited though. Usually during winter she'd stay in her room all day and only come out to eat. Though who knows, something might change it.

One minute left. One painful minute left. Everyone gazed at the clock. Though Shuuya gazed at Tsubomi who gazed out the window. Just one more minute left and they're free.

The bell rung and everyone cheered as the teacher dismissed them. Shuuya took the chance to approach Tsubomi.

"So Tsubomi, do you have anything planned for the break?" Shuuya asked.

Tsubomi shook her head. "No not really, why?"

"Just wondering," Shuuya shrugged but smiled.

Tsubomi slipped on her jacket and sighed. "It's cold outside," she groaned.

"Well it is winter," Shuuya put on his jacket and smiled. "So do you wanna walk together?"

Tsubomi raised an eyebrow at him. "Why are you asking?" She queried.

"Well uh..." Shuuya rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't we usually walk together?"

Hearing this made him smile. "True!" He swung his bag over his shoulder. "Shall we go?"

Tsubomi nodded. "Sure."

They walked along the street while shivering. Both of them were freezing and the wind didn't help. Tsubomi had her hands in her pockets though that didn't help much. Shuuya glanced at her then looked around. He smiled once he saw a small café.

He grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the café.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" Tsubomi protested.

"You'll see," Shuuya smiled.

He opened the door and let her in first. Tsubomi sighed in relief once she felt warmth. Shuuya stood behind her and grinned. "How about we stop to warm up?" He looked at her.

Tsubomi nodded. "Sure."

They sat at a table while drinking warm coffee.

"Thanks," Tsubomi muttered and took a sip of her drink.

"No problem," Shuuya smiled.

"I'm glad that we're on break now. Though now I don't have much to do," Tsubomi muttered though it was loud enough for him to hear.

"Are you forgetting that you have me~?" Shuuya winked at her.

Tsubomi blushed lightly and lowered her head slightly. "I just don't want to trouble you."

"Oh my! She's so cute!" was what Shuuya thought.

"Don't worry about troubling me! Either way I'm sure Ayano won't leave you alone! Same goes for Mary and Momo!" Shuuya smiled at her. "You have friends now so don't worry about being alone."

Tsubomi gazed at him and nodded. "A-alright."

"So uh Tsubomi?" Shuuya gazed at his coffee.

"Hm?" Tsubomi looked at him.

"After this do you wanna go to the park?" Shuuya asked.

"Sure." Tsubomi shrugged.

"Alright then!" Shuuya smiled. "Hey Tsubomi...is everything okay? Has anything happened?"

Tsubomi looked at him. "Hm? Ah, no nothing has happened. Don't worry about me." Tsubomi sighed. "What about you? Has your mother beaten you lately?"

Shuuya sighed. "She's only yelled at me. I guess the fact that I'm already covered in bruises is what made her hold back."

Tsubomi looked down and but her bottom lip.

"Though don't worry about me! I'm fine!" Shuuya assured.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Tsubomi avoided eye contact.

Shuuya smiled. "Don't worry about me. This is nothing. Staying away from you is the worst that can happen."

Tsubomi's face turned red and she covered it by pulling the hoodie of her jacket over her head. "You don't meant that." She muttered.

"Yes I do," Shuuya said.

"Whatever. Let's just go," Tsubomi stood up and tossed the empty cup into the trash.

Shuuya chuckled. "Alright."

"Hey Tsubomi?"

"What is it?"

"Are you happy?"

Tsubomi looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Shuuya stopped walking and stood in from of her. "What I mean is that are you happy now that you have friends?"

"Of course I am," Tsubomi responded. "Even though I used to be a lone wolf doesn't mean that I didn't want a friend. Now that I have friends, I'm happy. It's thanks to you," Tsubomi avoided eye contact as she blushed.

Shuuya blushed as well. "W-well that's good. As long as you're happy then I'm happy."

They both smiled and resumed walking. As they walked, they enjoyed the moment. Walking together through the snowy park, with kids playing in the snow, and snow falling from the sky, the moment was enjoyable. Tsubomi was silent as she enjoyed the moment and so was Shuuya. Both of them were happy.

"Wanna know why I love walking in the park with you?" Shuuya asked.

"Why?" Tsubomi glanced at him.

"Because I have one good memory here from my childhood. Not only that but it's always nice here. It has a nice atmosphere too," Shuuya smiled.

"But why me?" Tsubomi asked.

Shuuya shrugged. "It just feels right to walk here with you."

Hearing that made Tsubomi blush once again. She looked away and Shuuya chuckled. They continued walking in silence. They dragged their feet through the snow covered ground. This was where Shuuya had received a scarf from a girl. This was where Tsubomi gave her scarf away to a boy.

Shuuya kicked the snow at his feet and Tsubomi simply walked alongside him, quietly. Suddenly she felt something cold hit her. She turned to glare at the blond boy who only grinned while holding a snowball.

"Snowball fight?" He tossed the ball up in the air then caught it.

Tsubomi sighed and walked up to him. "And what makes you think that I want to have a snowball fight?" She queried while smiling and placing her hands on her hips.

"Well who doesn't?" Shuuya shrugged, his grin never fading.

Tsubomi giggled and took a few steps back then gathered snow and created a snowball. They raised their hands and threw the snowballs at each other. They laughed as they had their fun. Just like children, they ran around throwing snow at each other while laughing. Eventually they grew tired and laid down on the soft yet cold snow.

"Well that was fun," Shuuya laughed.

"This is the second time I've had a snowball fight," Tsubomi said between giggles.

Shuuya glanced at her. "And when was your first?"

Tsubomi sighed. "I believe that it was when I was a kid and it was at this park. There was a boy..." Her sentence trailed off as she tried to remember the rest of the memory.

Shuuya gazed at her while listening.

"I can't remember the rest," Tsubomi shrugged.

"That's fine. It's nice today despite the cold," Shuuya sighed and averted his gaze at the sky.

Tsubomi nodded in agreement. "Yes, it is."

Silence fell between but it was comfortable as usual. They laid down next to each other on top of the snow covered ground while gazing at the sky. It felt like the moment lasted forever. Just the two of them. Alone.

"What time is it?" Shuuya asked.

Tsubomi took out her phone from her pokey then sighed. "It's 5 o'clock."

"I should probably get you home huh?"

"You don't have to."

Shuuya glanced at her. "Well I'm not going to let you walk home alone."

Tsubomi shrugged. "I can walk myself."

She turned her head to look at him and their eyes met. Shuuya gazed at her black eyes. Tsubomi gazed at his yellow cat-like eyes. They couldn't find words though they didn't really care. They simply gazed at each other's eyes.

Eventually they both quickly looked away. "Well I'll walk you home. We should probably get up or else the cold will get us sick," Shuuya spoke and cleared his throat.

"Yeah," Tshbomi muttered as she looked away.

Shuuya stood up and helped her up. They brushed the snow off themselves then started walking. They once again walked in silence. Usually Tsubomi would listen to music but she didn't really feel like listening to music which was odd for her. She only wondered what the holidays were going to be like for her.

Shuuya would glance at her a few times and smile. He was glad that he had met Tsubomi. Despite the fact that she can be harsh and violent, he still liked her. Though he felt like his feelings were turning into something stronger than like. Meanwhile her feelings were still growing.

Shuuya glanced at her once again and noticed that her cheeks and nose were tinted with pink due to the cold. She had her hands stuffed in her pockets and her eyes on the snow covered ground. He sighed but smiled and wrapped his arm around her. She looked at him. He smiled at her.

"It'll help keep us warm," he said.

"Whatever," she muttered.

They walked in silence with his arm around her shoulders. Even if it didn't help much at least it provided her warmth. Tsubomi's face was already pink but now it was red. She could feel his heat and felt tensed as they walked with his arm around her. She was nervous.

"Loosen up, Tsubomi," Shuuya said.

Tsubomi was silent but relaxed a bit. She wasn't as stiff as before. She sighed and looked up only to slump her shoulders as she saw her house. She didn't want to go home. She was actually enjoying her little walk with Shuuya.

Tsubomi sighed. "Well this is my stop."

Shuuya sighed as well. "I wish your house was farther away."

"Why?" Tsubomi looked at the blond boy.

"Because that would mean that I'd get to have more time with you," he explained and winked at her.

Tsubomi blushes lightly and looked away. "Whatever. I'll text you," Tsubomi said as she removed his arm and walked up to the front door to unlock it.

"Really?" Shuuya's eyes lit up. "You'll text first!" His yellow cat-like eyes lit up.

Tsubomi shrugged. "Yeah. I don't know why you're making it such a big deal."

Shuuya grinned and laughed. "One day you'll understand!"

Tsubomi raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "Weirdo," she muttered then unlocked the door. "Well bye, Shuuya."

"Bye Tsubomi!" Shuuya beamed and watched her walk in her house and close the door. He was grinning and started walking away.

"Ah! My lovely flower bud!" He spoke out loud and people stared at him but he didn't care. He was too happy to care.

Tsubomi sighed as she walked out of the bathroom. She had taken a shower after arriving home. Her long green hair was wet and a towel was on her back so her hair wouldn't wet her shirt. She walked in her room and checked her phone. No messages.

"Idiot must be waiting for me to text first," she muttered then let out a sigh. She typed in a few words then sent the message to him.

"Hey."

Her phone vibrated immediately. "That was fast," she said.

"Hi Tsubomi! What's up?"

She sat on her bed and started typing.

"Nothing much. You?"

She sent the text message then placed down the phone. Her phone vibrated once again.

"Just thinking about you. ;)"

"Tch. Idiot," Tsubomi muttered and typed "idiot" then sent it to him.

She placed down her phone and gazed at the floor. Her bare feet touching the cold floor. Her dark eyes focusing on the floor. She sighed as thoughts flooded her mind. She was lost in thought so she didn't notice her phone vibrate.

"Why is he obsessed with me of all people?" She pondered. "There's other girls that he could obsess over but instead he chose me."

Her phone rung which snapped her out of her thoughts. She scrambled to grab her phone then answered it. "H-hello?"

"Hi Tsubomi!" Ayano's voice was heard.

"Hey Ayano," Tsubomi said as she calmed down.

"I was thinking that maybe us girls could have a girls night!" It was obvious that Ayano was excited.

"A girls night?" Tsubomi queried.

"Yeah! Tomorrow night! You, Takane, Mary, Momo, and I at my place!" Ayano explained.

"Tomorrow night, huh?" Tsubomi pondered. She didn't have anything to do so she shrugged. "Alright. I'll be there."

"Great! I'm so excited! Well I'll see you tomorrow night! Bye!"

"Bye," Tsubomi hung up the phone and chuckled. "Girls night...sounds...fun," she smiled.

She checked her phone for messages and saw one from Shuuya.

"Ya know Christmas is coming, right?"

Tsubomi sighed but was still smiling.

"Yeah why?"

She waited patiently for a text message then her phone vibrated.

"I wonder what you'll get me for Christmas. Don't worry I'll get you something. ;)"

Tsubomi chuckled.

"Whatever."

She touched her hair to see if it was dry. She removed the towel then laid down on her bed.

"I'll accept anything as long as it's from you. ;)"

"Weirdo."

Tsubomi was smiling as she texted Shuuya. She was happy to have friends to spend the holidays with. She wasn't alone anymore. People cared about her. Someone loved her.

This was an auspicious beginning for a break.


	14. Lies and Secrets: Chapter 14

**Lies and Secrets: Girls Night**

"Hey Ayano texted me," Tsubomi informed. She was in her room with Mary and Momo. The three had recently returned from shopping for clothes. They all sat in Tsubomi's room while patiently waiting for Ayano.

"What did she say?" Mary asked.

"She's on her way with Takane," Tsubomi said.

"Awesome! Soon we'll get to have our girls night!" Momo spoke with excitement.

"Well you're obviously excited," Tsubomi stated as she sat on her bed.

"Well this is my first time doing this," Momo admitted while fiddling her fingers.

"Me too," Mary added.

Tsubomi sighed. "Same for me," she confessed. She, herself, was excited.

"Well I'm sure we'll have fun!" Momo beamed.

"I wonder what we'll do..." Mary pondered.

"Maybe watch a movie, gossip, eat, etc," Tsubomi shrugged.

"Sounds fun to me," Momo smiled.

There was a knock on Tsubomi's door then it opened revealing a maid. "Lady Tsubomi, someone is here to see you."

Mary and Momo smiled while Tsubomi his her excitement.

"I'll be there," Tsubomi informed. The lady nodded and closed the door.

The three grabbed their bags (and Tsubomi grabbed her stuffed panda that Shuuya gave her) then went downstairs. At the door was Ayano with Takane. Takane whistled as she observed the house. "Sweet place," she said.

"It's nothing much," Tsubomi shrugged as she walked up to them.

"Well ready to go?" Ayano asked.

The three girls nodded.

Ayano smiled. "Great!"

Tsubomi's sister walked in and cleared her throat. "Tsubomi?"

All of the girls focused their attention on her.

"Yes?" Tsubomi spoke.

"Where are you going?" Her sister questioned.

"I'm going to spend the night at Ayano's place," Tsubomi responded.

Her sister looked at Ayano which made the girl nervous. She then shrugged. "Have fun and leave before father comes out of his office."

Tsubomi nodded. "Let's go."

"So are you girls hungry?" Ayano asked.

"I could go for some snacks," Takane said as she stretched and sat down on the couch.

"Sure," Momo said.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to eat something," Tsubomi muttered.

"I could make tea," Mary offered.

Ayano giggled. "Just relax there, Mary. I'll make hot chocolate and I have some brownies."

"Brownies are heaven," Momo smiled.

Ayano walked in the kitchen and a few minutes later she came out with a tray of mugs filled with hot chocolate. She passed around the tray, allowing them to each grab one mug of hot chocolate. Once everyone had their warm and delicious drink, Ayano went to get the brownies. Once everyone had their snacks and drinks, Ayano sat turned on the TV and put on a movie. She sat down and smiled. Everyone wore pajamas and some sat on the floor while others sat on the couch.

"What movie did you put, big sister?" Momo asked. She always considered Ayano as an older sister.

"A Walk to Remember," Ayano replied with a smile.

"I've read the book," Mary stated. "It's very sad."

"Shh! Mary don't spoil it!" Momo said quickly.

"Ah sorry," Mary apologized and took a quick sip of her hot chocolate.

"So we're going to watch a chick flick, huh?" Takane questioned.

"Yes!" Ayano beamed.

"Alright," Takane shrugged.

Once the movie started, everyone had their eyes glued to the TV. Tsubomi was watching with interest. Her hands held the mug and her black eyes gazed at the TV screen. No one averted their eyes. No one spoke.

By the time the movie finished, everyone was shedding tears. Ayano glanced at everyone and giggled while shedding tears herself. Mary was letting it all out, Momo was rubbing her eyes, Takane was asleep, and as for Tsubomi...it was hard to tell due to her hair covering her face.

"Well that was a good movie," she spoke and whipped off her tears.

"It's so sad," Momo commented.

"I told you," Mary added.

"It doesn't seem like it got to Tsubomi though," Momo giggled and glanced at the green haired girl but then gasped and let out a giggle. "Tsubomi are you okay?"

Tsubomi's hands were shaking as she gripped the now empty mug. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her eyes refused to submit to her will of not crying. She bit her bottom lip while sniffling. She then shook her head.

Ayano laughed. "Awe Tsubomi," she hugged her tightly. "It's okay I'm crying too."

"It's sad that she died," Mary whipped the tears off her face.

"I liked Jamie," Momo added.

"Well now that we've watched a movie, it is time for girl talk!" Ayano squealed.

"What?" Tsubomi said and put down her empty mug to whip off the tears.

"Well it's girls night and what's a girls night without any girl talk," Ayano shrugged.

"Agreed," Momo said.

"Let's go to my room now!"

Takane groaned and sat up. "Did the movie finish?"

Ayano sighed. "Yes. You missed the ending."

"Sorry," Takane yawned.

"Well we're going to my room for some girl talk so get up!" Ayano pulled Takane off the couch and dragged her to the room.

Tsubomi followed them with Mary attached to her arm and Momo following.

They all sat in a circle on the floor with their legs crossed. "Alright what shall we talk about?" Ayano asked.

"This was your idea so you should have an idea," Takane growled and yawned once again.

Ayano sighed and took a moment to think. "Um, how about we talk about our love lives."

"What?!" Takane snapped.

"Well it was the first thing that popped up in my head! Plus I want updates!" Ayano smirked.

Takane sighed. "You go first though."

Ayano sighed. "Shintaro is an idiot," she admitted.

"Keep it going," Takane urged.

"And an...asshole."

"There you go."

Momo sighed. "Big brother is the definition of those words."

"So what did he do wrong?" Mary asked.

Ayano's shoulders slumped and she explained what had happened.

"I told you," Takane said.

"I should just give up," Ayano sighed.

"Don't give up yet, Ayano!" Momo blurted out. "Just like you told me not to give up on Hibiya, I'm telling you not to give up on my brother!"

Ayano's eyes widened and she nodded.

"Speaking of Hibiya um..." Momo rubbed the back of her neck. "Things aren't going so well."

"Really?!" Ayano gasped, dramatically.

Tsubomi sighed. Mary was confused. Takane rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Momo blushed.

"Oh come on! Details!" Ayano urged.

"Yeah!" Mary agreed.

Momo explained what happened the last time she saw him.

"So much drama," Takane puffed out her cheeks.

"Oh well, what's going on with you?" Ayano smirked at her friend.

Takane blushed. "I uh...nothing."

"Tell us, Takane," Ayano urged.

"Haruka is...oblivious," Takane sighed.

"Then just straight up tell him," Tsubomi spoke out of the blue while hugging her stuffed panda.

Takane raised an eyebrow at her.

"Just tell him how you feel. Since he's apparently too stupid to realize how you feel on his own then you should just tell him," Tsubomi advised.

Takane nodded. "Alright. Thanks."

"What about you, Mary?" Momo asked and smiled.

Mary's face turned red. She hugged a pillow tightly. "Promise you girls won't tell anyone?"

All of them nodded.

Mary took a deep breath. "In all honesty...I love him."

"Is she the only one that confessed that she's in love?" Takane whispered to Tsubomi. Tsubomi nodded. "She's brave." Tsubomi nodded in agreement.

"Then why do you seem so sad?" Momo asked.

All of them knew that Mary was talking about Kousuke.

"My uncle. It's too risky," she tighten her grip on the pillow.

Ayano sighed but smiled. "Well I'm sure things will turn out fine. If he loves you too then I'm sure he'll do anything just to be with you."

Mary nodded.

"Last but not least, Tsubomi!"

Hearing that made Tsubomi grow nervous.

"Come on, everyone talked about their love lives," Ayano smirked at her.

Tsubomi hesitated. Her face was red from just thinking about it. "Ah well..." she played with the paws of her stuffed panda.

"We're waiting," Ayano said in a singsong manner.

"...I think I do...have feelings for..." Tsubomi took a deep breath. "Shuuya."

Ayano grinned. Momo and Mary smiled. Takane looked unamused though she was slightly interested.

"When did you discover this?" Ayano asked, obviously interested.

Tsubomi blushed as red as a tomato. "A few days ago. Maybe a week. I don't know!" She felt embarrassed.

Momo giggled. "Have you confessed to him?"

Tsubomi shook her head.

"The only one who has confessed their feelings is Miss Strawberries over here," Takane tilted her head towards Ayano.

"Hey! Momo also confessed!" Ayano protested.

"Yeah though I think that I probably shouldn't have," Momo sighed.

"So what made you like Shuuya?" Mary asked, focusing her attention on Tsubomi.

Tsubomi blushed deeply and looked down while playing with the paws of the stuffed panda. "I...I guess I can start with the fact that he's my first friend."

"Keep going," Takane urged.

"Then it'd be how kind he is to me. No one has ever cared for me as much as him. And we understand each other. I can tell that he suffers a lot as well but despite that he still does whatever he can just so I could smile," Tsubomi was subconsciously going on about him while smiling.

Ayano smiled. "What else?"

"Well his stupidity is amusing," Tsubomi chuckled.

"More details please," Momo smiled as well.

"Hm..." Tsubomi took a moment to think. "Well he isn't ugly either and overall I just like him for who he is," she concluded and shrugged.

"Well since you explained why you like Shuuya, I think it's fair that the rest of us explain why we like the person who we like!" Ayano smiled confidently.

Everyone nodded.

"We all have someone. We truly care for," Mary concluded. All of them had explained why they fallen for the person.

"Yeah," Momo sighed.

All of their faces were red from embarrassment. A knock was heard on the door and Ayano called out, "Come in!"

The door opened revealing Ayano's father, Kenjirou Tateyama. "Ayano I'm gonna sleep so make sure to keep your voices low," he said with dead eyes.

Ayano nodded. "Yes father."

"Good Night," all of them said.

"Yeah, yeah. Night," Kwnjirou yawned and closed the door.

"That reminds me," Takane spoke up. "I must sleep."

"Really?" Momo tilted her head.

"It's only 9 o'clock," Mary stated.

"I need my 12 hours of sleep," Takane spoke firmly.

"Just let her sleep. She is oldest so we shouldn't say anything," Tsubomi sighed.

"Okay then. Well either way I wan an go Christmas shopping with you girls. So the earlier we wake up the better since the stores will probably get full during the afternoon," Ayano chuckled.

She stood up and looked down at the group. "Say that the younger ones sleep on the bed and Takane and I sleep on the floor!"

"Really?" Takane groaned.

"Come on think of the young ones!" Ayano gestured towards Tsubomi, Mary, and Momo.

Takane looked at them. Mary was nervously looking around the room, Momo was laughing nervously, and Tsubomi kept a straight face. Takane sighed. "Fine."

"Alright!" Ayano cheered.

She gathered blankets and pillows for her and Takane to sleep on then fixed the bed for the rest of the girls. "I think you three will fit. My bed isn't really small plus Mary is pretty smile," Ayano said and smiled.

Mary blushed lightly from embarrassment. "Haha. I am kinda short."

Momo giggled. "It's adorable though."

Mary laughed a bit.

"Well we should sleep now," Tsubomi said.

They all nodded in agreement.

They all were in their beds under the warm blankets that they used. Since it was winter they had to use two blankets to keep warm. According to Ayano, it gets cold in the house at night in the winter so it was best to use more than one blanket. So they did exactly that. They were warm and cozy.

"Good Night," Ayano said in a soft and quiet voice.

"Night," Takane said.

"Good night, big sis," Momo yawned.

"...night..." Mary mumbled.

"Good Night," Tsubomi spoke with no emtion.

Ayano and Takane slept next to each other on the floor. Tsubomi, Mary, and Momo slept on the bed with Mary in the middle, Tsubomi next to the window, and Momo on the edge. Takane had fallen asleep immediately and Ayano eventually fell asleep after her. Mary and Momo was falling asleep, and Tsubomi was awake. Though that didn't mean that they didn't have a quick conversation.

"Tsubomi?" Momo asked in a quiet voice.

"Hm?"

"Are you happy to be our friend?"

Tsubomi lifted her head a bit to stare at her before answering, "of course I am."

"Good. I'm glad that we're friends. Before, I never had friends and eventually Mary became my first friend then Ayano, then Takane, and then you," Momo smiled. "I'm glad to be surrounded by such great friends. Are you?"

Tsubomi was silent for a moment. "Yeah. I am. To be honest it's been a long time since I've actually been this...happy."

"I'm glad you're as happy as me. And I'm sure that one day...you'll confess to Shuuya."

Tsubomi sat up quickly. "What?" She said, hoarsely.

Momo giggled. "Careful you woke up Mary."

Mary Rubebd her eye and yawned. "What's wrong, Tsubomi?"

Tsubomi looked down at her then sighed and laid down on her side, facing them. "N-nothing. Sorry for waking you up."

"Tsubomi and I were just talking about how happy we are to have friends like you, Ayano, and Takane!" Momo smiled.

Mary managed a soft smile. "That's great. I'm also happy to have such wonderful friends," she said softly and held their hands. "We're not alone."

The three smiled and held hands. "Good night," they all said as they slowly drifted into sleep.

None of them were alone.

A/N: I finished! Yes! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I tried my best to make this chapter enjoyable so I hope you liked it! Oh and some parts I lefties off like the shopping day that Tsubomi, Mary, and Momo had will be in Safe Haven! And them talking about their feelings will be in their sides of the stories so yeah! I hope you enjoyed it though!


	15. Lies and Secrets: Chapter 15

**Lies and Secrets: Christmas Shopping**

"Tsubomi," a female voice whispered.

Tsubomi groaned but didn't bother to open her eyes.

"Tsubomi," the voice was hoarse.

Tsubomi ignored the voice.

"Tsubomi!" The person shook the girl and Tsubomi woke up with deadly eyes.

"What!" She snapped.

Momo was startled but then recovered and smiled. "Morning. Ayano woke up and so did I. I just wanted to wake you up so we can get ready. Though Mary and Takane are still sleeping," she explained.

"What time is it?" Tsubomi asked and sat up.

"Its like 8:30 in the morning," Momo shrugged.

A small body shifted in between them and they looked down. Mary was waking up by squirming around. Tsubomi sighed and poked her. "Hey, wake up."

Mary's eyes fluttered open. "Hm. Morning."

"Good morning," Momo smiled.

Mary sat up and rubbed her eye. "What time is it?"

"Its about 8:30 or so," Tsubomi shrugged.

"Its early," Mary yawned.

"Yeah well we are going shopping," Momo smiled.

Mary's eyes lit up. "That's right!"

Ayano opened the door and walked in. "Good Morning girls!" Her shoulders slumped once she saw Takane hiding under the blankets.

She walked up to her and tapped her with her foot. "Hey Takane! Get up."

"No!" Takane growled.

"But...I made breakfast," Ayano whined.

"I'm not hungry."

Tsubomi sighed and crawled off the bed. She stepped onto the cold wooden floor with her bare feet. "Come on! Get up Takane!" She walked up to her and shoved we lightly with her bare foot.

Momo giggled and started to say things like "get up, Takane!" Mary was confused but then understood and laughed. Ayano laughed followed Tsubomi. Eventually they all grabbed pillows and started tossing them to each other and at Takane. Takane was merely annoyed.

Takane sat up with deadly eyed and glared at all of them. "I swear if you guys don't-"

Before she could finish her threat, Ayano had thrown her pillow at her and laughed nervously. Takane glared at her.

"Hahaha. Pillow fight," Ayano spoke nervously.

Takane stood up while holding the pillow. "You got three seconds."

Ayano laughed and ran out the room with Takane chasing her.

Momo giggled. "Ah friendship."

After cleaning up the room and getting ready, they went to the kitchen.

"So what's for breakfast?" Momo asked.

"Pancakes," Ayano smiled.

"I'm hungry," Takane muttered.

"Now you want to eat," Ayano chuckled.

"Hey that was before you threw a pillow at me," Takane protested.

"I said I was sorry," Ayano giggled.

"Let's just sit down and eat," Tsubomi said.

They all sat down at the dining table and started eating. Tsubomi wasn't surprised that the food was great. She expected Ayano to be great at cooking. Ayano had that motherly/older sister vibe so to her it made sense. Tsubomi was enjoying the food.

Ayano smiled at her. "So Tsubomi, Shuuya told me that you're great at cooking."

Tsubomi choked and Takane patted her back as support. "Calm down," Takane advised.

Tsubomi cleared her throat. "He did?"

She wasn't surprised that he told Ayano.

"Yeah. How about sometime you can make something for us to eat? I wanna know how good your cooking skills are!" Ayano smiled.

"Ayano don't be a nuisance to the girl," Takane sighed.

"Awe but I wanna know," Ayano whined.

"So do I," Momo added.

"I don't mind trying your cooking, Tsubomi," Mary spoke timidly.

Tsubomi sighed. "Fine."

"You girls are so persistent," Takane scoffed.

"I'm used to it," Tsubomi shrugged. "I have to deal with a certain idiot almost every day."

"Let me guess...Shuuya?" Momo smirked.

Tsubomi sighed and nodded.

"So what are you going to get Shuuya?" Mary asked.

"I...I don't know," Tsubomi blushes lightly.

"Let's just finish eating then go," Takane interrupted.

"Alright," Momo sighed.

"Oh Tsubomi! Look at this!" Momo dragged the green haired girl towards a certain outfit. "I think it'd look good on you!"

"I'm not into dresses," Tsubomi said.

"Oh nonsense! Try it on!" Momo urged.

"No!" Tsubomi shook her head.

Momo held a purple dress. It was flashy, frilly, and looked like its reach her knees. Tsubomi refused to wear it. She was too embarrassed to wear it. Thus, she refused to wear it despite the pleas from Momo.

"Ugh fine. One day I'll make you wear a dress or at least a skirt," Momo puffed out her cheeks and placed the dress where she had found it.

"Hey where's Mary?" Tsubomi asked.

Momo's eyes widened. "Oh my! I lost Mary!"

"You what?! She's small and fragile! She can't even handle being at school!" Tsubomi sighed. "Come on," she grabbed Momo's arm and started walking around, looking for the small girl.

"Mary!" Momo called out.

"Call her," Tsubomi ordered.

"O-Okay!" Momo took out her phone and quickly called their small friend.

"Ah! Mary where are you?"

"What?"

"How did you get there?"

"Just stay there!"

"Yeah I'm going with Tsubomi!"

"Alright bye!"

Tsubomi glanced at her. "So where is she?"

"She somehow got lost in the kids area," Momo sighed.

Tsubomi sighed as well. "Honestly this girl."

"Well let's go before she gets into trouble," This time Momo grabbed Tsubomi's arm and started running.

To Tsubomi's surprise, Momo was a very fast runner. "Is she an Athlete or something?", Tsubomi thought.

They turned at a corner but it was so sudden and Momo lost her footing and tripped over her own feet causing both, Tsubomi and her, to fall.

"Waaah!"

With a loud thud they both fell on top of the cold floor.

"Ow," they both groaned.

Tsubomi pushed herself away from Momo and sat up. "Ow that hurt," she groaned.

"My head," Momo whined.

"Momo? Tsubomi?"

They both looked up at the timid girl. Her pink eyes gazing at the two with confusing and concern. "Are you girls alright?"

Momo sat up and nodded. "Yeah it was just one of my moments."

"Next time I'm leading," Tsubomi stood up.

Mary walked up to them while fiddling with a strand of her white long hair. "I'm sorry for running off but while you two were looking at some clothing, I saw this cute stuffed animal and I just had to get close to it! I ended up losing Momo and I was lost in the kids area. One employee thought I was a lost child," Mary's shoulders slumped.

Tsubomi sighed. "Idiot, just say something before you run off."

"I'm sorry," Mary looked up at the taller girl.

"It's fine," Tsubomi assured.

Momo stood up and smiled. "Well now that we found you, I say we go get those gifts!"

"Sure but where's Ayano and Takane?" Mary asked.

"They went to look at another section of the store," Tsubomi shrugged.

"Ah okay," Mary nodded.

"So how about with start with Mary!" Momo suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean let's start with what you're going to get for Kousuke," Momo said as if it was obvious.

Mary blushed. "I...I'm not sure what to get him."

Tsubomi sighed. "Listen the guy's a Disney princess meaning that he loves animals. Just get him a stuffed animal or something," she shrugged.

"Like a stuffed dog!" Momo added.

Mary nodded. "A-alright!"

"Isn't this one just cute!" Momo squealed.

Mary nodded and smiled. "It is."

Tsubomi gazed at the stuffed animal. It was a small stuffed dog with soft golden fur and fake brown eyes. "So...cute."

Mary giggled. "Do you like animals?"

Tsubomi nodded.

"Well I guess I'll get this one since it reminds me of Hanako," Mary smiled.

"Hanako?" Momo queried.

"Kousuke's dog."

"Ooh okay."

"So how about you go next, Momo?" Mary smiled at her idol friend.

Momo blushed. "M-me? Well I don't know what to get for Hibiya and either way he doesn't really want to...see me."

"Well you don't want to give up on him, right?" Tsubomi asked.

Momo nodded.

"Then try. But if he doesn't accept the gift or you can't think of what to give him then give him the cold shoulder," Tsubomi shrugged.

"Ah okay," Momo nodded.

"So what does he like?" Mary asked.

Momo thought for a moment then giggled. "Well he's a bit of a shota but he tends to get upset whenever I mention that. Maybe I can get a dress or something as a joke!"

Tsubomi sighed. "Do you want him to like you or hate you?" She muttered and raised an eyebrow.

"Anything else?" Mary asked.

Momo shrugged. "He likes pumpkins."

"You're hopeless," Tsubomi's shoulders slumped.

"Hey! At least I try!" Momo protested.

"How about a pumpkin keychain or something?" Mary suggested.

"Oh! That's good! I saw matching keychains of pumpkins!" Momo giggled. "They're so cute!"

"Then get those," Tsubomi said.

"Alright!"

"Last but not least, Tsubomi!" Mary smiled.

"Ah do we have to?" Tsubomi whined.

"Oh come on! Get something for Shuuya!" Momo urged.

"Well I'm not sure what he likes..." Tsubomi muttered.

"I'm sure he'll love anything from you," Mary assured.

"Hm. Since he loves your cooking how about you make something for him," Momo suggested.

"Like what?"

"I don't know," Momo sighed.

"How about buying him something like..." Mary took a moment to think. "I don't know um..."

"A sweater!" Momo blurted out.

"Why a sweater?" Tsubomi questioned.

"I don't know. I just thought of it," she chuckled.

Tsubomi shrugged. "I guess so since there's nothing else that I can think of."

"Alright then!" Momo smiled.

With their hands holding bags, they left the store.

"Takane that's so cute!" Momo squealed.

"I know. Haruka liked triceratops so I think this is a good gift," Takane spoke softly while holding a stuffed triceratops. It was green, soft, and adorable.

"Those keychains are cute too," Ayano added.

"Really? I thought so too," Momo smiled as she held a small bag. "I hope he accepts it."

"I think you chose a nice sweater, Tsubomi," Mary smiled and looked up at her.

"Ah really? I just chose one that I think he'd wear. It's nothing special though," Tsubomi shrugged.

"Nonsense," Mary giggled.

"What did you get for my brother, Ayano?" Momo asked.

"I also got him a sweater," Ayano laughed a bit feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I'm sure he'll like it," Momo assured.

"Ah I just realized something!" Ayano blurted out.

"What?" Takane asked.

"I haven't gotten any gifts for you girls!" Ayano exclaimed. "I'm such a bad friend!"

Momo giggled. "No you're not. The sleep over is good enough as a present!"

"Yeah spending time with you girls is what I consider the best present!" Mary agreed.

"Agreed," Takanae added.

"I had fun," Tsubomi admitted.

Ayano's eyes watered. "I love you girls!"

"Don't hug me!" Takane said quickly, knowing how Ayano is.

"Awe but that's good for a moment like this," Ayano whined.

"Let's just go back to your place," Takane sighed.

Ayano's shoulders slumped. Momo giggled. Mary and Tsubomi smiled.

"So what are you going to make for us?" Momo asked.

"Something," Tsubomi said as she tied her hair up.

"So specific," Takane muttered.

"She just wants to surprise us," Mary laughed a bit.

"I'm sure that whatever she'll make will taste great!" Ayano smiled.

"Just do t interrupt me or else I will make sure you won't get any," Tsubomi warned.

"Wow harsh," Momo muttered.

After shuffling around the kitchen, Tsubomi had finally finished cooking. One by one, she filled a plate with the food that she made. Once she served the food everyone smiled and was just itching to taste it.

"You made curry!" Momo cheered.

"It smells great," Mary complimented.

"I'm pretty sure it tastes great too," Ayano added.

"Looks good," Takane muttered.

"Enjoy," Tsubomi said and etched everyone eat.

"Aren't you going to join us?" Ayano asked.

Tsubomi shook her head. "I'll wait for you girls to finish."

"Don't wait just join us," Momo urged.

"No I'm fine," Tsubomi assured.

"Just eat," Takane sighed.

"Listen to your elders!" Ayano added.

Takane glared at her.

"Sorry," Ayano giggled.

Kenjirou walked in the dining room and smiled. "I smell food. What did you make, Ayano?"

Ayano shook her head. "I didn't make it. Tsubomi did."

Kenjirou looked at Tsubomi smiled. "You can cook huh?"

Tsubomi nodded. "Yes. Do you want some?"

Kenjirou nodded. "Sure." He sat down next to Ayano and excited waited for his food.

Tsubomi walked into the kitchen and returned with two plates of curry. She gave one plate to Kenjirou then sat down next to Mary and started eating.

"This is great," Kenjirou stated.

"Thank you," Tsubomi said.

"She's a great chief," Ayano smiled.

"You really are good at cooking," Momo complimented.

"Don't flatter me," Tsubomi said.

"But it's true," Mary looked at her.

"Even I agree," Takane added.

"Thanks," Tsubomi looked at the plate of food.

She still wasn't used to compliments. It all felt weird to her. Though it made her happy. For once, she's able to taste the great taste of food. She was no longer depressed. Now that she has people who actually love her, she has no need to be depressed.

"Tsubomi...are you alright?" Momo asked.

Tsubomi looked up. "Huh?"

"You're crying," Mary stated worriedly.

"Are you okay?" Ayano asked.

Tsubomi touched her cheek which was covered in tears. She quickly rubbed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. "Y-yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Takane asked.

"Yeah. I'm just not used to compliments," Tsubomi assured. "And I also realized that I'm able to taste the flavored of food once again."

"Then their were tears of joy," Kenjirou explained.

Tsubomi looked up at him as he stood up.

"Usually when someone is very happy they can even shed tears. That's what happened to you, Tsubomi," Kenjirou sighed. "Don't worry girls. She's just glad to have friends like you." He walked into the kitchen to wash his plate.

Ayano smiled at Tsubomi. "So you're just happy?"

Tsubomi nodded. "I guess so."

Ayano engulfed her in a hug. "Oh Tsubomi! I'm happy that I get to be your friend!"

Mary started shedding tears herself. "I'm glad to have friends like you girls!" She then lashed out and hugged Tsubomi from the front while Ayano hugged her from the back.

"Me too!" Momo exclaimed and wrapped her arms around the three.

They all looked at Takane who only sighed but smiled. "So am I."

"Get in the hug!" Ayano giggled.

Takane hesitated but joined their group hug.

Tsubomi was shocked by all ten sudden hugs but she eventually smiled and shed a few more tears. "I'm finally happy," she said.

Once again, Tsubomi was happy.

A/N: yay! I'm done with this chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! And look forward to the next chapter because I have something lovely in store! Haha! What's funny is that while I was writing this chapter I was listening to music and two lovely songs came up.

Crank That by Soulja Boy

IDGAF by Watsky

Such lovely songs! Haha.

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Oh and I have recently started writing Haruka and Takane's story! It's called Mixed Feelings! Go ahead and read it if you're interested!


	16. Lies and Secrets: Chapter 16

**Lies and Secrets: A Christmas Confession**

It was Christmas day and everyone had their own plans. Most were giving gifts to their loved ones. Some where taking their time to be with their loved ones. Some were too nervous to give their gifts to their loved ones. Overall, everyone was planning to be with the person they love.

As for Tsubomi, she was unaware of how strong her feelings were. After returning from Ayano's house and taking a quick nap, Tsubomi was preparing to give her gift to the one and only, Shuuya Kano. She had the sweater in a small box that was big enough for a sweater to fit and only had a yellow ribbon wrapped around it as a decoration. She let out a sigh as she gazed at the box. She wasn't sure if he'd like it. Who likes to get clothes as a gift?

Tsubomi sighed in frustration. "It's a terrible gift," she groaned.

Her phone rang and she grabbed her phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi Tsubomi!" It was Momo.

"What's up?"

Momo sighed. "Oh I'm just trying to gather the courage to give Hibiya his gift, you?"

Tsubomi hesistated. "Same. Shuuya will most likely hate his gift."

"Of course not! He'll obviously love whatever you give him," Momo assured.

"Are you sure?" Tsubomi bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah! Meanwhile, I'm trying to not worry about whether Hibiya will like the gift I got him or not," Momo sighed once again.

"How about this, we both give them their gifts and after that we tell each other what happened and if it went bad then we'll just settle it with...ice cream," tsubomi tried to suggested something that will make both of them feel better.

"Alright! Well good luck!"

"Same to you," Tsubomi hung up the phone.

She sighed and change into suitable clothing. She went downstairs with the box in her hand and took her jacket from a maid and left. As she walked to the apartment building where Shuuya lived, she listened to music. It would calm her down. Though why was she nervous? Tsubomi didn't know. It was just a small crush.

She then arrived and in no time she stood in front of his door. She took a few deep breaths. Why was she so nervous? She was just giving a gift to a friend. Though it was a friend she had feelings for.

"I'm such an idiot," she scolded herself.

She raised her hand slightly to knock on the door but before she could knock on it, the door swung open. They stared at each other as they were both startled. Tsubomi held the gift tightly in her hands as Shuuya held a small white box in his hand. they didn't speak any words as they processed the situation. Once Shuuya processed the fact that Tsubomi was standing in front of him, he flashed a smile.

"Hey Tsubomi!" He greeted.

"H-Hi Shuuya," Tsubomi said as she slowly recovered.

Shuuya looked at the box and his smiled widely. "What's that?"

Tsubomi blushed lightly from embarrassment and she held out the box to him. "Just take it."

Shuuya remained smiling. "Thanks!"

He put the small white box in his pocket then eagerly opened it. Once he saw the sweater, he was still smiling but Tsubomi couldn't tell if he was faking it or not.

"Nice. I needed to get a new sweater anyway," he said. He wasn't lying since most of his swaters were tattered and old. Though he was hoping for something else but as long as it's from Tsubomi then he'll happily take it.

"You like it?" Tsubomi questioned, unsure of whether he liked it or not.

"Of course!"

Tsubomi sighed in relief. "I wasn't sure if you'd like it but I couldn't think of anything else."

Shuuya smiled sympathetically, "I could say the same when I was getting a gift for you yesterday. Kousuke was a mess though. He couldn't stop freaking out about getting the perfect gift for that kid."

"You mean Mary?" Tsubomi raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah that kid! Anyways, I still got you something," Shuuya took out the small box from his pocket and handed it to her. "Here."

Tsubomi held the small box in her hand. "Thanks," she then opened it and took out what was inside it. Inside the box was a bracelet with purple beads and each spelled out her name. Tsubomi.

"Do you like it?" Shuuya asked, anxiously.

Tsubomi nodded. "It's cute."

"Here, I'll put it on for you," he offered and took the bracelet then gently tied it around her wrist. He made sure that the knot was strong enough to hold then he smiled at her. "There!"

Tsubomi observed the accessory that was tied around her wrist. It really was cute and she really liked it. Shuuya was smiling at her. He could tell that she really liked it. He was glad that she liked it.

"Well let's go!" Shuuya grabbed her hand.

"Huh? Go where?" Tsubomi questioned.

"To the movies," Shuuya said as if it was obvious.

"Why?"

"Because there's this new horror movie I want to see! I was going to see it with Kousuke but he got too scared and we had to leave so I'm taking you instead!" Shuuya exclaimed.

"Why do you always drag to into this stuff?" Tsubomi sighed.

Shuuya closed the door and locked it then put on the new sweater that Tsubomi got him. "Don't worry, Tsubomi! If you get scared then you can always cling onto me!" He winked at her.

Tsubomi looked away as she blushed lightly. "As if I'd cling onto a low life," she said then started walking.

"Your words hurt, Tsubomi," Shuuya faked a pout and followed her.

"Good for you," Tsubomi shrugged.

Shuuya chuckled. Despite how cruel she can be, he knew that she didn't truly meant it. He was still attached to her. They walked together through the busy streets. Passing by lovebirds, children with their parents, and people who were buying presents last minutes. As expected from winter, it was cold and specks of snow slowly glided around, landing on whatever they touch.

They arrived at the movie theater and Shuuya paid for the tickets then they sat inside and waited for the movie to start.

"I'm going to regret this," Tsubomi muttered.

"Oh come on! It shouldn't be that bad," Shuuya assured.

"I hate horror," Tsubomi muttered.

"You can hold onto me if you get scared," Shuuya offered though grinned.

"Rot in hell," Tsubomi spat.

"You're so harsh!" Shuuya whined.

The room darkened, signaling the start of the movie. They went silent and focused their attention on the movie. At first, the movie was a bit boring but eventually it reached the parts that made everyone jump in their seats. Tsubomi bit her lip as she tried to ignore the need to look away. She started to calm down a bit but the jump scares that everyone hated with burning passions made her yelp and cover her face. Shuuya only chuckled.

"Tsubomi?" He whispered and leaned towards her.

Tsubomi glanced at him though avoided looking at the screen. "What?" She hissed.

"Do you want me to hold your hand?" He asked and held out his hand towards her.

Tsubomi stubbornly looked away and looked at the screen. "No."

Shuuya chuckled and shrugged. "alright whatever you say~."

Tsubomi fought the urge to get up and run out of the theater throughout the rest of the movie. Once the movie finished, she quickly got up and left. "Never again!" She vowed.

Shuuya jogged to catch up to her. He laughed then said, "I'm surprised you didn't faint," he laughed again as he remembered the incident at the amusement park.

Tsubomi blushed from embarrassment. "Waah! Shut up!" She shoved him as she felt embarrassed.

Shuuya laughed. "It was obviously fake yet you still fainted! Ahahahaha!" He held his stomach as he laughed.

"Stop laughing!" She demanded as her cheeks reddened.

"Sorry, sorry!" Shuuya tried to suppress his laughter.

Tsubomi sighed and started walking. "Let's just go."

Shuuya caught up to her. "Oh relax, Tsubomi. I was just joking."

"It's embarrassing," Tsubomi muttered as she avoided looking at him.

Shuuya chuckled. He thought she was cute like this. "Sorry Tsubomi."

"Whatever," she mumbled.

He sighed but smiled at her. "What do you want to do now? We could just walk around or go somewhere else," he shrugged.

Tsubomi sighed. "Well everyone else is busy and I'm not sure where else to go."

"Are you hungry?"

Tsubomi shook her head.

"well then how about we just walk?"

Tsubomi shrugged. "Sure."

They spent their time walking and discussing topics like how much of a Disney Princess Kousuke is, the movie that they had recently watched, etc, etc. It was eventually getting late though the despite how long they've been walking, their feet still could go on. As it got dark, they started walking towards Tsubomi's house. As Shuuya was walking her to her house, he mentally spoke words of encouragement. Tsubomi was unaware of what was about to happen.

"Tsubomi?" Shuuya forced himself to say her name that he loved so much.

"Hm?" Tsubomi looked at him.

They stopped walking as Shuuya grew serious. "I...want to tell you something."

"which is?" Tsubomi waited for what he was about to tell her.

Shuuya took a deep breath then grabbed her by the shoulders. His determined yellow cat-like eyes looked at her confused black eyes. Specks of snow decorated her dark green hair which made him nervous. Though he look away. He simply tried to gather the correct words to use.

"Tsubomi...I love you!" He blurted out. He felt the need to crawl into a hole and never come out.

"Huh? You...l-love me?" Tsubomi could feel her face turn red and hot.

Shuuya nodded. His face was also red.

"Wh-when? Why? How? I..." Her sentence trailed off as she felt flustered.

"You're special to me! Seeing you is enough to make me happy! I love your voice, eyes, hair, smile, everything!" He started blurting out words that he meant which made Tsubomi blush madly.

"I uh...um..." It was happening too fast for her. Tsubomi was too flustered to speak properly.

"I don't expect an answer right away. I just wanted to tell you how I feel about you, Tsubomi," he smiled at her.

Tsubomi slowly nodded. "O-okay." Her heart was racing, her face was red and hot, and her mind was going wild. She wasn't sure how to respond to his confession. It all just hit her without any warning.

"Even if you don't love me now, I'll make sure that you will eventually," Shuuya winked at her and if it were possible for her face to redden even more than that's what happened.

"I don't know how to respond to this," Tsubomi mumbled as she looked down and pressed her hands against her red cheeks.

"Like I said you don't have to respond right away," Shuuya shrugged.

"Y-yeah..." Tsubomi went silent. The sudden confession was just thrown at her and she wasn't prepared for it.

"Well, let's go!" Shuuya smiled as if nothing had happened and continued walking.

"O-okay," Tsubomi nodded and walked alongside him.

After Tsubomi had arrived home, she said bye to Shuuya and went inside the house. She ran up the stairs to her room, ignoring the calls of her father who wanted to know where she had been all day. She went in her room, closed the door and let herself drop on top of her bed. Her face was slowly returning to normal and so was her heart beat. Her mind was still going wild though.

Her phone rang and she scrambled to answer it.

"Hey Tsubomi!" Momo's voice was heard.

"He confessed!" Tsubomi blurted out.

"Huh? What?! Explain now!" Momo demanded.

"Well he liked the sweater and he gave me this cute bracelet then we went to the movies and I was forced t I watch a horror movie then we just walked around and on the way home he just confessed to me!" Tsubomi explained, speaking a bit too quickly.

"What did you say? Did you tell him how you felt?"

"Well it all happened so fast and not only that but he said that he loved me! I didn't know what to say!" Tsubomi whined a bit.

"We've got to tell the girls!" Momo said.

"I'm so flustered right now!" Tsubomi whined.

"Okay how about this, tomorrow you come over to my place and we'll talk about this," Momo suggested. "You are obviously not prepared."

"O-okay. Oh but I don't know where you live," Tsubomi said.

"Don't worry, I'll text you my address," Momo assured.

"Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Momo hung up the phone. Tsubomi sighed and slumped her shoulders. "This all happened too fast," she whined.

She laid down on her bed just thinking about Shuuya's confession. She knew he was serious. His eyes showed it. His voice showed it. His words were proof.

"I wasn't prepared for this," Tsubomi groaned. She did have feelings for him but she still wasn't ready. She wasn't sure if her feelings were strong enough to be called love. Though her heart did race and her face flushed. What is love?

Tsubomi's mind was filled with many things. Her mind was crowded and she felt like any minute she'll blow a fuse. She groaned in frustration. She wanted to calm down but many thoughts flooded her mind. She just couldn't think properly.

Her phone vibrated multiple times and she eventually checked it. Her screen was full of messages.

Mary: Momo told me what happened! What are you going to tell him?!

Ayano: Oh my! Did he really say that he loved you?! What are you going to say? Details please!

Takane: Details.

Tsubomi sighed. She should've expected Momo to tell everyone. She let out a sigh and sent the same message to all of them.

Wait until tomorrow.

She placed down her phone and sighed once again. She knew that she had to give him an answer sooner or later. Though was she prepared? Was she in love with him? She didn't know.

She curled up on her bed, under the blanket and sighed. "That was completely unexpected," she groaned. "I don't know what to say."

She wanted to be able to have an answer right away but at the moment that was impossible. Her mind just wouldn't calm down and provide her an answer. It simply went wild and unfocused. Though when she somehow managed to think about it, Shuuya confessed and a good day. Christmas was a perfect day for confessions just like Valentine's Day.

"I guess he isn't that stupid," she muttered. She was slowly growing drowsy. "Stupid Shuuya for making me like this," she growled.

She didn't have an answer at the moment but she will soon.

A/N: I'm done with this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! Though I feel like I rushed the chapter a bit. So sorry if it wasn't so great! I hope you enjoyed it!


	17. Lies and Secrets: Chapter 17

**Lies and Secrets: New Year's First Kiss**

The day was cold as expected from winter. Everyone had spent their time together. There wasn't one day where Tsubomi spent her day alone. She always had someone to spend time with. Most of the time it was Shuuya.

Though everyday they spent together, he would always say those three words that would make her heart race.

I love you.

Hearing those words being whispered in her ear everyday always made a shiver run down her spine. Why did he always made her like that? Why him? Why her? Why was it like this?

Tsubomi had received some advise from Momo. The day was fun yet awkward. How was it awkward? Well for starters, Shintaro was there since he also lived there. Secondly, their mother was a bit strict and Tsubomi had witness how "scary" their mother was (as described by Momo).

Tsubomi let out a sigh as she roamed around her room. It was New Year's Eve and she had no idea what to wear. She was going to the New Year's Festival with her friends though was nervous about seeing Shuuya. After his confession, she had always been nervous around him. Maybe her feelings have developed more?

Tsubomi shook her head and blushed. It couldn't be that. Could it? She fiddled with her fingers as she thought about it. Her heart racing, her palms sweaty, her face flushed. She groaned.

"I'm going crazy," she whined.

Her phone rang and she reached for it. "Hello?"

"Hey Tsubomi! Are you coming to the festival?" Momo asked.

"Y-yeah! I'll be right there!" Tsubomi said then hung up.

At least she wouldn't be alone. Well she wouldn't be alone at first. It was obvious that eventually everyone will part ways and Tsubomi will end up being alone with Shuuya. It wasn't that she didn't want to be near him but she was just too nervous. Though she had no choice.

She sighed and grabbed her jacket then put it on. She put on a scarf that hanged on the edge of her bed. She put on her headphones and plugged them into her iPod then started listening to music. She put her phone in her pocket along with her wallet then walked downstairs. She ignored her surroundings and walked outside.

It was already evening and there wasn't much snow. Everyone was at the festival so not many were around the stores and not many stores were open. As Tsubomi went closer to the festival, music and cheers were heard. People were always excited about festivals. In all honesty, Tsubomi was excited as well.

It was going to be her first festival in years. When she was younger, her family would go to festivals for publicity but it eventually became too troublesome and they just stopped. Tsubomi always loved festivals. She loved seeing all the kinds of foods, items, and activities that festivals held. Though she never showed it.

Eventually she had arrived and found everyone by some stairs in front of the festival. All of them were excited and to first one to notice her was obviously the one and only Shuuya.

"Tsubomi!" Shuuya called out to her and waved.

Tsubomi waved back and approached the group. "Hi."

"Hey Tsubomi!" Ayan greeted with her usual smile.

"Now that everyone is here, shall we start celebrating?" Momo asked while smiling.

Everyone agreed and started walking around. Some played with the masks that were being sold, others played a few games, and some ate food. Tsubomi and Shuuya walked alongside each other in silence. It was awkward for them as they both felt flustered. They would occasionally glance at each other than look away.

Tsubomi wore the bracelet that Shuuya had given her and Shuuya wore the sweater that she had given him.

"So uh I see you're wearing the bracelet I gave you," he said and smiled.

Tsubomi nodded. "Yes. I see you're wearing the sweater I gave you."

"Of course," Shuuya chuckled.

Silence fell between then once again. It was awkward for them. They weren't used to having an awkward silence between them. Shuuya looked around then smiled. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

As Tsubomi thought about it, she was a bit hungry. She nodded. "A little bit."

"How about some...mochi ice cream!" Shuuya's smile widened as he saw the popular food that is eaten at that time of year.

Tsubomi nodded. "Sure."

"Alright! I'll pay," Shuuya informed as he took out his wallet from his pocket.

Tsubomi stopped him. "I'll pay this time. You always pay so it'd be nice if I paid for once," she said as took out her wallet.

Shuuya hesitantly nodded. "Alright then."

They separated from the group and stopped at a stand to buy some of the food that everyone loved and Tsubomi paid for it.

"I kinda feel bad for not paying," Shuuya admitted.

"It's fine. It's not like it'll affect my family's wealth," she muttered as she slowly ate the food that sat in her hands.

Shuuya sighed. He rubbed the back of his neck then glanced at her. "What flavor did you get?"

"Strawberry," Tsubomi replied.

"May I try?" Shuuya asked while grinning mischievously.

"Eh! Ah sure," Tsubomi said though before she could do anything, Shuuya leaned towards her hands and took a bite of the mochi ice cream in her hands. He leaned away and licked his lips.

"It's pretty good," Shuuya chuckled. Tsubomi was blushing a bit. "Do you want to try mine?" Shuuya asked.

"Wh-what flavor?" Tsubomi asked.

"Vanilla," Shuuya shrugged.

Tsubomi slowly nodded. Shuuya handed her the treat and she took a small bite. It was cold and delicious. Tsubomi enjoyed the cold treat. They continued walking in silence while eating their treat.

As they spent their time walking around and enjoying the festival, Tsubomi wouldn't stop thinking about his confession. It just wouldn't leave her alone. Just remembering it would make her heart beat fast. Those words of his always echoed in her head. I love you!

She shook her head as she tried to forget those words. Shuuya had noticed and chuckled. "Are you okay, Tsubomi?" He asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Tsubomi replied.

"You don't look like it," Shuuya stated and chuckled.

"No really I'm fine," Tsubomi assured.

"Tsubomi your face is red," Shuuya sighed and stopped her from walking and stared at her, making her face redden. Tsubomi avoided eye contact as he stared at her. "Are you sick or something?" He touched her forehead.

Tsubomi slapped his hand away. "I-I'm fine," she said, stubbornly. She turned around and continued walking. Shuuya laughed and caught up to her.

"What time is it?" Tsubomi asked.

Shuuya took out his phone and checked the time. "It's already 11:30 wow! Time does fly by fast."

"Should we find the others?" Tsubomi asked.

"Yeah sure," Shuuya shrugged.

They walked around, looking for their friends and eventually found Kousuke and Mary.

"Yo Kousuke!" Shuuya called out.

Kousuke glanced at the two and smiled. "Hey!"

Mary stood next to him and managed a smile as well. "H-hi guys."

"Where's the others?" Tsubomi asked.

"We got separated," Mary fiddled with her fingers.

"So do we look for the others?" Kousuke asked.

"No shit Sherlock," Shuuya commented and snickered.

Kousuke puffed out his cheeks.

They roamed around, looking for the others while enjoying the events. Eventually, Kousuke carried Mary on his back and when Shuuya offered, Tsubomi only blushed lightly and flicked his forehead. As the night went on, they had fun. Eventually they found Momo. Though Momo was with someone.

"Oh hi guys," Momo greeted.

"Who's this?" Mary asked.

"Oh this is Hibiya Amamiya," Momo introduced the boy next to her.

The boy next to her had a poker face on. His brown eyes looked at the group. He was slightly shorter than Momo. He let out a sigh. "Hi," he muttered.

Momo ruffled his light brown hair. "Oh come on these are my friends. They won't bite!"

"So this is the infamous Hibiya," Tsubomi said and raised an eyebrow. She expected him to be taller.

"Infamous?" Hibiya repeated and raised an eyebrow as well.

"WAAH! Tsubomi no!" Momo begged and shook Tsubomi by her shoulders.

"Okay, okay!" Tsubomi said. She decided not to say anything.

"Hey, it's almost midnight. We should look for the others," Kousuke interrupted.

"Ah right! Ayano wanted for us to watch the sun rise so we have to get some rest!" Momo recalled and smiled. "Do you want to join us, Hibiya?" She smiled at Hibiya.

"Ah um..." Hibiya went silent for a moment. "...alright."

Momo's smile widen and she grabbed his hand. "Off we go!" She announced. She ran off leaving Tsubomi, Shuuya, Kousuke, and Mary behind.

"Hurry up!" Momo urged.

The four reached the rest of the group and panted.

"You run...too fast," Tsubomi said.

Momo giggled. "Sorry."

Ayano smiled at them. "So shall we go?"

"Yeah," Shuuya smiled as well.

"My dad called and said that we can watch the sun rise on the roof!" Ayano beamed. "We just have to be careful."

"Well let's go!" Momo cheered.

It was already 5:36 am and everyone was siting in the kotatsu table. The room was cold so they decided to get warm. Though there wasn't enough space so only the younger ones got to warm up. The older ones used a large blanket. Everyone was warm and comfortable.

Shintaro, Ayano, Haruka, and Takane sat on the couch with a large blanket covering them while Shuuya, Tsubomi, Kousuke, Mary, Hibiya, and Momo managed to squeeze in and fit in the kotatsu table. It was nice and relaxing for all them. They were too busy worrying about warming up than with who they were cuddling with. They were all tired. They were all content.

Everyone was asleep. Everyone cuddled someone as a way to warm up. Shuuya had his arms around Tsubomi. Both were sound asleep. Until Momo had woken up.

Momo had sat up and checked the time then shook Hibiya to wake him up.

"Guys! Wake up! We're going to miss the sun rise!" Momo spoke slightly loudly.

Tsubomi was slowly stirring awake. She groaned a bit hugged what she had believed to be a pillow, tightly. Though it was different. A bit more solid and it seemed to be holding her. Tsubomi opened her eyes and blushed deeply once she saw what it was.

She was hugging a sleeping Shuuya. For a moment, she thought he was cute but then snapped to her senses and shoved the boy away, waking him up.

"Ow! What the hell?!" Shuuya spoke as he sat up. He let out a yawn.

"The sun rise!" Momo scrambled to her feet.

"Takane, wake up," Haruka shook the girl who was completely unconscious next to him.

"She must've had one of those moments," Ayano sighed.

"What about the sun rise?" Haruka asked.

"We'll just have to let her sleep. We can't wake her up and this is her first time missing 12 hours of sleep for a long time," Shintaro shrugged.

"Th-the sunrise!" Mary jumped a bit.

"I'll stay with her. You guys go ahead," Haruka assured.

Everyone didn't argue. They reluctantly left Haruka and Takane and went to the roof. It was cold outside so they took their jackets. The sky slowly lit up and everyone smiled. Tsubomi smiled as well.

There was a railing to keep people from falling off the room. Shuuya leaned on it along with Tsubomi. They gazed at the rising sun with a feeling of a calm and happiness. Everyone had their own spots to gaze at the sun rise. Everyone was with their special someone.

"It's a nice sun rise," Tsubomi said.

"Yeah," Shuuya agreed.

"I've never watched the sun rise until now," Tsubomi admitted.

"I have a few times. When I was little, I liked to go outside and watch the sky slowly light up," Shuuya stated.

Tsubomi chuckled. "I would've done it but strict house rules."

Silence fell between them for a moment.

"Tsubomi?"

"Hm?"

"Do you believe in love?"

Tsubomi was silent for a moment. "Well...we all love someone."

"Do you love anyone?"

"I...don't...know."

"I love someone," Shuuya smiled and focused his gaze at her. "I love you, Tsubomi Kido."

Tsubomi blushed and avoided eye contact.

"Tsubomi look at me."

Tsubomi hesitantly looked at him. Shuuya leaned closer until their faces were inches apart. He gazed at her eyes and she gazed at his. "Tsubomi, I've always loved you."

"Shuuya..." Tsubomi mumbled.

"Tsubomi Kido, I love you," Shuuya whispered.

In that moment, time slowed down. Tsubomi's eyes were wide and her face was red. Shuuya's eyes were closed. The space between their faces disappeared without any warning. Shuuya was kissing Tsubomi.

Shuuya caressed a side of her face as he deepened the kiss. Tsubomi was frozen. She didn't know how to react. It was her first time. Her first kiss.

Her first kiss was with Shuuya. Just like in their stories, her first kiss had fireworks in it. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. She eventually closed her eyes. Was this a sign?

Was she really in love with him? Was she prepared to be in a relationship? The moment was wonderful. She did enjoy it. She didn't pull away. Though she was shocked.

Her first kiss was with Shuuya on New Year.

A/N: Alright this chapter is finally finished! *^* I hope you guys enjoyed it! This chapter is dedicated to my best friend whom her birthday had recently passed!


	18. Lies and Secrets: Chapter 18

**Lies and Secrets: Tsubomi's Brithday**

It was already January 2. The day that Tsubomi aged once again. Though she never bothered to tell anyone. She didn't want too much attention. She just wanted a regular day.

After waking up and fixing herself, Tsubomi walked downstairs only to be startled by a group of girls yelling, "Happy Birthday, Tsubomi!"

Tsubomi had yelped and stumbled backwards but caught her balance. It was too early in the morning for this. She calmed down then sighed. "How did you guys know?"

"Your sister told us!" Momo replied, happily.

Tsubomi sighed once again. "I'll be right back," she ran back upstairs. She stormed into her sister's room and glared at her. "Why did you tell them?" She spat.

Her sister was calmly reading a book by her desk. "Because they're your friends."

"I didn't want them to know!"

"Tsubomi they're your friends. Friends are supposed to know each other's birthdays."

Tsubomi sighed. "I didn't want too much attention."

"Oh but I'm sure your boyfriend Shuuya already got you a gift."

Tsubomi blushed at the word boyfriend. "H-he's not my boyfriend!"

Her sister chuckled. "Whatever you say. Go enjoy yourself today. It is your birthday."

"But...I hate my birthday..." Tsubomi muttered.

Her sister sighed and walked over to her. She flicked her head. "Don't be stupid and go hang out with your friends."

Tsubomi puffed out her cheeks and rubbed her forehead. "Fine." She then went downstairs and sighed.

"Is everything alright, Tsubomi?" Mary asked, worriedly.

Tsubomi nodded. "Y-yeah..."

"So since it is your birthday, we want to have you decide on what we do today!" Ayano explained with pride.

"Ah um..." Tsubomi looked down and fiddled with her fingers. "I'm not sure."

"Come on! Think of something!" Momo urged.

"Anything you want to do," Mary added.

"Well...I'm not sure of what to do," Tsubomi admitted.

"Awe! You're so cute!" Ayano squealed.

Tsubomi blushed in embarrassment.

"How about we just chill and watch movies or something. It's too cold outside," Takane growled.

"I'm fine with that," Momo agreed.

"Tsubomi are you okay with it?" Mary asked.

Tsubomi nodded. "Y-yeah. I have some movies in my room. We can watch it in the living room."

"Okay!" Ayano smiled.

"I'll be right back!" Tsubomi ran up the stairs to fetch a few movies that she had. She returned with a few movies in her hands and led them to the living room. "I'll bring a blanket since it's kinda cold in here."

"Take your time," Momo assured.

"Wow this place is nice!" Takane murmured.

"Your couch is so comfortable," Ayano said as she smiled feeling comfortable.

"Thanks," Tsubomi muttered.

They all say on the large couch. A blanket covered them and provided them warmth and a movie played on the large flat screen TV. Usually, Tsubomi wouldn't be doing this at her home but she didn't really cared if she got scolded. She just wanted to spend time with her friends. Thus, she easily watched a movie while cuddling with her friends in the living room, at her home.

"so what movie is this?" Momo asked.

"Is it a horror movie?" Mary asked, nervously.

"No. I can't handle horror," Tsubomi replied.

"Ah! Shuuya told me about you fainting in the haunted house when we went to the amusement park," Ayano laughed.

"He what?!" Tsubomi exclaimed. "Damn it, Shuuya," she growled as she blushed from embarrassment. Takane snickered.

"It's okay, Tsubomi," Mary assured. "I can't handle horror either."

"No comment," Momo said as she suppressed a laugh.

"It's not funny," Tsubomi muttered.

Ayano giggled. "Sorry, Tsubomi."

"Let's just watch the movie," Takane spoke and everyone nodded.

"Tsubomi sat in the middle with Ayano and Mary next to her. Takane sat next to Ayano. Momo sat next to Mary. They all sat in silence while watching a movie peacefully. It was a nice moment for them.

After the movie, they all simply had conversations. They didn't really talked about their love lives but they talked about other topics. Tsubomi enjoyed having conversations with them. Everyone had a story to tell. Though the fun didn't last.

"I see the living room is full of filth," a female voice was heard.

Tsubomi sighed. "What do you want?"

The voice belonged to Tsubomi's snobby stepmother. "Who are these commoners?"

Takane was glaring daggers at her along with Tsubomi.

"I'm Ayano Tateyama," Ayano spoke nervously.

"I'm Takane Enomoto," Takane spat.

"I'm...M-Mary...Kozakura," Mary spoke timidly.

"I'm uh Momo Kisaragi!" Momo forced a smile. "We're Tsubomi's friends."

"Huh? Tsubomi has friends?" Her stepmother scoffed. "Kisaragi? Are you that teen idol?"

Momo nodded. "Y-Yeah..."

"How did Tsubomi befriend an idol if she can't even make the family look good, her stepmother snickered.

"Don't push it!" Takane warned.

"Takane don't," Ayano said.

"Please leave us alone," Tsubomi said and clenched her fists.

"Am I bothering you?"

Tsubomi nodded.

"I'll leave after I figure out how someone like Tsubomi has friends," her stepmother smirked. She loved to upset Tsubomi.

"You should stop talking about her like that!" Ayano snapped which surprised everyone.

"And why should I?"

This time it was Mary that spoke. "Tsubomi is a wonderful person!"

"Who's so wonderful about an illegitimate child?"

"Tsubomi is a great friend!" Momo spoke up.

"I highly doubt that."

Takane stood up with her fists clenched. "Listen lady, I'm the oldest in the group so I have to defend her! Not only that but she is a great friend so I'm not going to let you talk crap about her! Now leave us alone!"

Everyone was surprised by her outburst. Tsubomi was happy though. They defended her. She loved them. They loved her.

"What's going on in here?" A deep voice yelled from the office.

Tsubomi slumped her shoulders. "Oh no," she whined.

Her father walked in the living room with his usual scowl. He looked at the group of girls and his scowl made them shudder but it didn't faze Tsubomi and Takane. "Care to explain?" He crossed his arms.

Tsubomi sighed. "Since it's my birthday, my friends decided to come over and celebrate with me."

Her father scoffed. "I thought you hated your birthday."

"I do," Tsubomi shrugged.

"Well the fun is over. I have a very important meeting today and I do not need any trouble."

"Um excuse me sir," Ayano spoke up feeling slightly nervous. "I understand that you have a meeting today but it is your daughter's birthday. The least you can do is tell her happy birthday."

"Ms. Tateyama was it?"

Ayano nodded.

"I do not need a little girl telling me what to do."

Takane groaned and grabbed her jacket. "Well if you people are like that then we should celebrate else where!"

"Takane, where do we go?" Mary asked.

"Somewhere."

"We shouldn't argue with her," Momo sighed.

"I'll get my jacket," Tsubomi stood up but was stopped by her father.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Tsubomi glared at him. "That's none of your business."

She pushed past him and went to get her jacket. Once she returned, she didn't even look at her father and left. The group left the household without another saying a single word. Though some felt a little uncomfortable. Eventually Takane yawned.

"Some father you have, Tsubomi, " Takane let out another yawn.

"Yeah. He's an ass," Tsubomi sighed.

"Well let's not think about that!" Mary chimed in.

"Yeah let's do something fun!" Momo smiled.

"Like what?" Ayano asked.

Momo grinned. "Karaoke!"

"I've never been to a karaoke place before," Tsubomi muttered.

"You'll have fun!" Ayano giggled.

"But did you have to invite them?" Takane asked and pointed at a group of boys next to them.

"Don't think that I wanted to come here," Shintaro growled.

"Then why did you come here, huh?" Takane glared at him.

"It was obvious that he did it for Ayano!" Momo snickered at her blushing older brother.

Tsubomi ignored everyone and nibbled on negima. Shuuya sat next to her. "So I here it's your birthday."

Tsubomi didn't say anything.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shuuya asked.

"You never asked," Tsubomi replied.

Shuuya sighed. "Tsubomi do you remember that kiss we had?"

Tsubomi started to choke Arabs her face turned red. "Why bring this up now?!"

"Just saying," Shuuya shrugged.

"You're not thinking of kissing me again, are you?" Tsubomi asked, cautiously.

Shuuya chuckled. "No! Unless you want me to." He started to lean towards her making her blush and slap him.

"No!" She yelled.

Everyone stared at them.

"Sheesh! Get a room you two," Hibiya said.

Tsubomi felt embarrassed and everyone resumed their activities. Momo and Hibiya sang with the karaoke machine. Shintaro and Ayano were having a conversation. Takane was scolding Haruka for eating too much negima. Mary was feeding Kousuke (which Tsubomi thought was adorable) and overall everyone was enjoying themselves.

"Tsubomi! I'm hungry," Shuuya whined.

"Then eat," Tsubomi muttered.

"Not unless you feed me."

"Then starve you low life."

Shuuya winced at her words. "Tsubomi why are you so cruel?"

"Rot in hell."

"Hey! Tsubomi!" Momo tugged on Tsubomi's shirt sleeve.

"What?" Tsubomi sighed.

"Join us!" Momo smiled widely. Behind her was Ayano, Takane, and Mary holding microphones and choosing a song.

"Must I? What happened to Hibiya?"

Momo giggled. "He got tired and slightly embarrassed."

"Sh-shut up!" Hibiya stuttered and blushed in embarrassment after hearing Momo.

Shuuya stubbornly wrapped his arms around Tsubomi. "You girls had your time with her. It's my turn."

Tsubomi blushed and tried to pry him off her. "Let go of me!"

Momo giggled. "I see~! But I won't take no for an answer!" She grabbed Tsubomi's arm.

"Mine," Shuuya growled.

"Let go," Tsubomi started to get annoyed.

"Come on, Tsubomi!" Momo urged.

"Let go! Both of you!" Tsubomi demanded. They both obediently let her go. Tsubomi sighed and stood up. "I'm not a toy."

"Sorry," both Shuuya and Momo said.

"I'll join you though," Tsubomi muttered and Momo smiled.

"Awesome!" Momo pulled her to the rest of the girls and handed her a microphone.

"I'm only joining because I'm getting embarrassed around him," Tsubomi admitted quietly.

Momo nodded and giggled. "I understand."

After singing to their hearts content along with embarrassing Momo by singing one of her songs, they all decided to call it a day. Everyone parted ways after saying goodbye and wishing Tsubomi a happy birthday. Shuuya and Tsubomi did what they usually do which was to walk around in a park. It was quiet. It was relaxing.

"Are you cold?" Shuuya asked.

Tsubomi shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry I didn't get you anything."

"Don't worry about it. I'm used to it."

Shuuya sighed. "Do you hate your birthday?"

Tsubomi hesitated. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"It was never a happy day for me. Always neglected. Ignored. Sometimes it made me wish I wasn't born."

Shuuya stopped walking and grabbed her hand. Tsubomi stopped and stared at him.

"Don't say that," Shuuya looked at her.

Tsubomi was silent. "Just don't be like that please," Shuuya begged. Tsubomi gave him a slight nod.

"Sorry," Tsubomi muttered.

"It's fine. It's just...it hurts me whenever you say things like not wanting to have been born."

Tsubomi looked away. "Why do you care so much?"

Shuuya cupped her face with his hands, forcing her to look at him. There was silence as they studied each other. Then he spoke. "What do I have to do to convince you that I really do care? That I really do love you?"

Tsubomi was silent. She couldn't find the right words to speak. They stared at each other, trying to guess what the other is thinking. They studied each other. His warm hands holding her cold face.

"Tsubomi, I've told you many times before that I love you," Shuuya gazed at her eyes.

"...I know," Tsubomi mumbled.

"Then why don't you believe me?"

"...I don't know."

"What do I have to do to convince you?"

"...I don't know."

"Can you let me in?"

"Let you in where?"

"Your heart."

There was silence once again. They gazed at each other's eyes. Tsubomi held onto his jacket as he held her face. What did she feel for him? Was it a simple crush or love?

"Tsubomi..."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"..."

Silence. She couldn't find words to say. She blushed and eventually averted her gaze to something else, avoiding eye contact. What was it that she felt? Her heart raced. Her face reddened.

Once she averted her gaze away from him, Shuuya leaned forward and kissed her. Tsubomi stiffened. Her second kiss. Soft and passionate. She relaxed and subconsciously kissed back.

Eventually he pulled away. Their foreheads pressed against each other. It was silent. The moment was calm. The moment was dream-like.

"Tsubomi...I really do love you," Shuuya said, breaking the silence.

"...I..." Tsubomi couldn't find the right words.

"Can I take you out on a date?" Shuuya asked.

"...fine. When?"

Shuuya smiled. "How about this weekend?"

"Sure."

"Where would you like to go?"

Tsubomi shrugged. "Anywhere."

Shuuya grinned. "Even at a hotel?"

Tsubomi blushed and punched his arm. "Definitely not!"

Shuuya laughed and rubbed his arm. "Okay, okay! I was just kidding."

"Pervert," she growled with a clenched fist.

"Shall I take you home?" He held out his hand and smiled.

Tsubomi hesitantly held his hand. "You shall."

They walked together towards the direction of Tsubomi's house. Shuuya was smiling. Tsubomi was blushing. Shuuya held her soft hand. Tsubomi held his warm hand.

"Does this mean we're dating?" Shuuya asked with a grinned.

"No."

"After our first date?"

"Maybe."

Shuuya chuckled. "I'll be waiting for that day when you'll say "I love you~!" and once you do then I'll be the happiest man in the world!" He smiled and Tsubomi blushed.

"Shut up, idiot," she muttered.

Once they reached the front door, Shuuya tried to kiss her again but Tsubomi covered his mouth with her hand, slightly pushing him away, and gave an annoyed smile. "Don't push it," she warned.

Shuuya pried off her hand. "Alright~!"

Though when Tsubomi let down her guard to take out her keys, Shuuya kissed her cheek. Tsubomi blushed and slapped his cheek. "What's up with you and kissing me?!" She questioned while feeling flustered.

Shuuya laughed and rubbed his red cheek. "I just couldn't help it."

"Idiot," Tsubomi muttered and unlocked the door.

Shuuya smirked. "By the way when we kissed, you tastes like negima. It wasn't so bad."

Tsubomi blushed even more and went for another slap. "You tasted me?!"

Shuuya laughed despite his burning red cheek. "Yes I did," he admitted, proudly.

"You're such a pervert," Tsubomi sighed.

"Hey, all I did was taste you while kissing you!" Shuuya held up his hands in defense.

"You're still a pervert," Tsubomi rolled her eyes.

Shuuya chuckled. "Alright then."

"Good night, Shuuya," Tsubomi muttered.

"Good night, Tsubomi~" Shuuya cooed. He watched her enter her house and close the door. Once she closed the door, he walked away. He walked away with a smile on his face. "She's so cute," he squealed.

Tsubomi walked upstairs with a smile on her face. She was aware of how strong her feelings had gotten over time. Eventually she'd admit it out loud. Though at the moment she wasn't prepared for such a big step for her. Thus, she'll silently admit it.

Tsubomi's sister was waiting in her room hence Tsubomi was startled when she opened the door to her room. "S-Sister? What are you doing in here?" Tsubomi asked.

"How was your day?" Her sister asked, ignoring her question.

"Fine."

Tsubomi's sister walked up to her. "You seem happy. You're also blushing," she stated.

"R-Really?" Tsubomi held her face.

"Hm...let me guess. Your boyfriend!"

"H-He's not my boyfriend!"

Her sister chuckled. "Not yet." She patted her head. "Listen your gift is on your bed."

"What?" Tsubomi raised an eyebrow.

"Good night," she started to walk out but stopped abruptly. "And happy birthday, Tsubomi." Then she left and closed the door.

Tsubomi gazed at her bed. On it was a small box and she walked up to it. She sat on her bed, kicked off her shoes, then opened it. Inside it was the latest iPod. Tsubomi turned it on and noticed that all of her favorite songs from her favorite bands and singers were already installed. She was shocked but eventually smiled. "...for once she got me something," she muttered. "I'll thank her tomorrow morning."

She laid down on her bed and listened to the music from her new iPod. A smile was present on her face and she closed her eyes. She was happy. For once her birthday wasn't terrible and lonely. It was fun. She was also looking forward to her first date. Her first date with Shuuya.

One day she'll return those three words that Shuuya always told her.

I love you.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I tried my best on it so yeah. Haha. Now I must write the next chapter! *^*


	19. Lies and Secrets: Chapter 19

**Lies and Secrets: Unofficial Relationship**

As the day went on, everyone was back in school. With tired looks, yawns, and a lot of complaining, everyone sat in their classrooms, wishing for their short vacation to have lasted longer. Even though Shuuya had Tsubomi sitting next to him, he still couldn't fight the urge to sleep. Though Tsubomi easily gave in. As usual she was asleep with her hoodie covering her face, headphones blasting music in her ears, and the warmth from the sun rays through the window.

Shuuya glanced at her and smiled. As usual, he thought she looked beautiful and peaceful. Her eyes were closed, her breathing was steady, she seemed like an angel. Though everyone looked innocent when they're asleep. It was natural.

Seeing her is enough to make the blonde smile with pure joy. He thought she was beautiful. He thought she was adorable. He thought she was perfect. He'll tell her his feelings everyday, hoping that one day, she'll say the same about him.

The day he accidentally bumped into her while fooling around, not only did her glare-like gaze scare him, but it also captured his attention. Despite her being unnoticed easily, she had managed to put a leash on him, effortlessly. It was as if he was hit by the love bus. Though it took time for him to develop strong feelings that is considered love. He loved her.

On that day when he was captivated by her, he could see sadness in her beautiful, dark eyes. A flower bud that was slowly dying if it didn't earn its needs. That was one of the reasons why he wanted to befriend her besides the fact that she was intriguing. As they spent days together, strengthening their bond, he saw that the sadness slowly faded away and was replaced with happiness. Though there is still sadness in her eyes but barely.

At least I can hide my sadness, he thought. He didn't want to burden anyone. He'd rather carry the weight on his shoulders than have someone suffer. He only tells Ayano because he trusted her. She's like a reliable older sister.

At least before and after he had a crush on her. Once he knew that he had no chance with Ayano, he had decided that he didn't need love. He didn't want to fall in love. It was too troublesome. Kousuke would tell him that eventually he'd fall in love and back then Shuuya didn't believe him.

Now that he had met Tsubomi, he knew that those words he said about "never falling in love" was a lie. Another one of his disgusting lies. No one could tell whether he's lying or not. It was an ugly talent of his. For him, Eden had sunk long ago.

He didn't really believe that the world was beautiful as others say it is. He had great friends but he felt that since they were finding love, he was alone. Alone in the ugly world. Though now he had second thoughts. Meeting Tsubomi, befriending Tsubomi, falling in love with Tsubomi, Tsubomi helped him realize that the world wasn't completely ugly.

It had its ups and downs but it was still beautiful in a nice yet twisted way. Since Tsubomi gave him a reason to live, to love the world, he adored her. He loved her. He loved how her beautiful hair is a natural green, he loved her eyes, he loved her beautiful and precious smile, he loved everything about her. He wanted to give the flower bud what it needs...love.

The school bell rung signaling lunch time. Everyone one either stayed in their desks, eating their lunches and talking with friends or went to eat outside or buy food from the cafeteria. Shuuya gently shook Tsubomi's shoulder and gave her a smile as she opened her eyes. "Hey Tsubomi," he spoke gently.

"Hm," Tsubomi rubbed her eye as she tried to wake herself up. "Is it lunch time already?"

Shuuya nodded. "Yeah. So where do you want to eat?"

Tsubomi looked at him. "At our usual spot with Kousuke and Mary."

Shuuya chuckled. "Oh come on, we always eat with them. We're technically dating in a way." He leaned closer to her which made her slightly nervous. "Let's eat together alone," he cooed.

Tsubomi felt a shiver run down her spine. She could feel his warm breath tickling her neck. His words were being whispered in her ear. She could feel a few people staring at them. Maybe some were girls glaring at her, Shuuya was popular.

"Sh-Shuuya..." Tsubomi tried to lean away from him but he'd only lean closer to her again. Eventually she gave in. "F-Fine...we can eat on the roof," she muttered.

Shuuya grinned. "Great!"

The door swung open and Shuuya smiled. The day was still cold but not freezing like before. Tsubomi stood behind him and looked down at the floor as she felt embarrassed. They walked to the spot that Tsubomi always sat at before Shuuya had befriended her. They sat next to each other, leaning against the wall, and eating their lunch.

"What are you eating this time?" Shuuya asked between bites. He had brought a sandwich that he had made before going to school just so Tsubomi wouldn't nag him about not eating enough.

"Octopus hot dogs with rice. It's not much since it was last minute," Tsubomi shrugged then ate an octopus hot dog.

Shuuya chuckled. "It's more than a simple sandwich." He sighed and watched her eat. Her cheeks were a light shade of pink and a few strands of her green hair were slowly sliding off her shoulder. He smiled and gently brushed the strands of her hair away.

Tsubomi glanced at him and spoke no words. They simply stared at each other in comfortable silence. Shuuya remained smiling at her as Tsubomi blushed lightly. Eventually she looked away.

Shuuya chuckled once again. She's so cute, he thought. He glanced at her lunch then asked, "so when will you make me lunch?"

"Why should I make lunch for you?" Tsubomi questioned in a cold tone.

"Technically I am your boyfriend," he leaned closer to her. "I'd like to have my girlfriend feed me something that she made with her heart and soul," he cooed.

Tsubomi tensed. "I-Idiot," she muttered as her cheeks reddened.

Shuuya laughed. "You get easily flustered, Tsubomi," he teased.

"Shut up," Tsubomi muttered.

"Not unless you feed me," Shuuya smirked.

"Not in a millions years," Tsubomi growled.

"Well then I won't shut up," Shuuya shrugged. Tsubomi remained silent and resumed eating. Shuuya's smirk remained present on his face. "Maybe after our first date we can go to a hotel," he whispered in her ear.

Shivers ran down Tsubomi spine as she heard his words. Her face grew red and she shoved him away from her yelling, "pervert!"

Shuuya laughed. "I'm just kidding! Don't take it seriously, Tsubomi!"

"Wh-Whatever!" Tsubomi snapped.

"I'm sorry, Tsubomi," Shuuya said and smiled.

"Whatever," Tsubomi muttered.

"Though I'd still like for you to feed me," Shuuya winked at her.

Tsubomi sighed. "If I feed you then will you stop being a nuisance?" Shuuya nodded. Tsubomi sighed once again. "Fine."

Shuuya smiled and opened his mouth as Tsubomi was about to feed him an octopus hot dog. He happily ate it and chewed with joy. Tsubomi's face was a light shade of red. Once Shuuya swallowed, he spoke, "thank you~!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Tsubomi muttered.

Shuuya rested his chin on her shoulder. "Are you happy?"

Tsubomi raised an eyebrow at him. "I've already told you before. Yes."

"Good. I'm just making sure that you are," Shuuya eventually wrapped his arms around her. "I don't want you to be sad." Tsubomi blushed and remained silent. "You're too precious to me."

"...Shuuya..." Tsubomi tried to speak but couldn't say those words. She wanted to say those words that he always told her. Though whenever she tried to, the words would get stuck in her throat.

"I love you, Tsubomi," Shuuya spoke those words that he always told her. Tsubomi was aware of her feelings. She just couldn't say it. Not yet. Soon she will though.

"I'll always be there for you Tsubomi. I'll always protect you so just smile for me," Shuuya hugged her tightly.

"Shuuya I..." The words couldn't escape her lips. She eventually sighed and hugged him as well, burying her face on his shoulder. "Same goes for you," she muttered.

"Hm?" Shuuya smiled, wanting her to repeat what she had said.

Tsubomi hesitantly pulled away a bit to repeat herself. "Same goes for you. I'm here for you, Shuuya." Her face was red and she avoided eye contact.

Oh my she's blushing, Shuuya thought and chuckled.

"What?" Tsubomi raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

Shuuya smiled at her. "Tsubomi, I love you."

"You don't get tired of telling me that do you?" Tsubomi questioned.

"Nope!" Shuuya spoke proudly. "And I'm hoping that one day you'll say the same thing!"

Tsubomi sighed. "Someday."

Shuuya smiled widely. "And I'll be waiting for that day!"

Tsubomi sighed once again. "Whatever." She checked the time on her phone. Lunch time was about to finish and soon they'll have to go back to class. She didn't want the moment to end yet.

As if reading her thoughts, Shuuya sighed and leaned on her. "We can skip class if you want to."

Tsubomi raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" She questioned.

Shuuya nodded. "Yeah. If it means more time with you then I'll do it."

Tsubomi sighed. "Alright then."

Shuuya smiled and held her hand gently. "Good."

Tsubomi leaned on him closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. She smiled a bit. Shuuya glanced at her and remained smiling. "I'll never let you go," he spoke softly.

"...okay," Tsubomi muttered. She could feel herself get drowsy and soon enough she was asleep.

With a slight moan Tsubomi stirred awake. Her eyes slowly opened and she glanced around. She was still on the roof. It was still cold and a little bit of snow started to fall. Though Tsubomi was warm.

She glanced at her right and noticed a sleeping blonde. His arms were bare and he was shivering a bit. Tsubomi looked down and noticed that his jacket was covering her despite the fact that she was already wearing a jacket. Tsubomi sighed and gently adjusted her position. She removed his jacket off her and covered him with it.

"Idiot. You'll freeze to death," she muttered. She gazed at him. He seemed innocent while he was sleeping. Tsubomi looked down at her lap and sighed. "What do you see in me?" She mumbled.

Shuuya's feelings for her puzzled her. What did he see in her? Tsubomi knew his answer since he had told her before. Though she didn't feel like she was worth his affection. She felt like she didn't deserve him.

Being an illegitimate child of a wealthy man affected her. She was always treated as a disgrace, a mistake, a worthless child to the point that she believed it herself. She learned to hide her feelings. Eden had sunk a long time ago for her. She never believed that she would find happiness.

Though she met Shuuya. She was finding happiness. She finally had friends. Most importantly, she loved Shuuya. Shuuya helped her find happiness.

Tsubomi sighed and stared at his sleeping face. She wanted to officially be his girlfriend. She just wanted to have a date first hence, she was his unofficial girlfriend. Tsubomi was happy. She was happy that she had met Shuuya.

Tsubomi leaned forward and softly kissed his forehead. His face was cold and Tsubomi sighed. "Idiot, you're going to get sick again," she muttered. She hesitantly shook him gently. "Shuuya wake up."

Shuuya groaned and slowly woke up. "What?" He whined.

"You're freezing," Tsubomi scolded.

Shuuya rubbed his eyes then stared at her. "Well you were asleep," he defended himself.

"But then you didn't have anything to keep yourself warm and ended up freezing while sleeping," Tsubomi continued to scold him.

"Better me than you," Shuuya sighed.

Tsubomi observed him. He slipped on his jacket and his cheeks and nose was pink from the cold. His lips were tinted with blue. "Your lips are turning blue," Tsubomi stated.

"Hm? Well like I said better me than you," Shuuya shrugged.

"But I had a jacket," Tsubomi continued to argued.

"So what? You were shivering a bit as well," Shuuya shrugged. "So I just covered you with my jacket and eventually you stopped shivering."

Tsubomi sighed. As expected he did it for her sake. "So I wouldn't have froze to death."

Shuuya sighed but smiled. "You can argue all you want but I still won't stop doing things like this."

"Whatever," Tsubomi muttered. She stared at him and took a deep breath. "...Shuuya...I l-lo..." She stopped abruptly as the words didn't seem to come out of her lips.

Shuuya glanced at her. "Hm? You okay, Tsubomi?"

Tsubomi sighed and mentally scolded herself. She wanted to say those words but somehow couldn't. "It's nothing..."

Shuuya moved closer to her. "Really? You think I believe that it's nothing?" Tsubomi didn't respond. "Whatever I won't bother you on it."

"Sorry," Tsubomi muttered.

Shuuya smiled. "It's fine." He gazed at her with his usual flirtatious smile. "Tsubomi, can I kiss you?"

Tsubomi blushed. "Wh-what?"

"Well if I just kissed you out of nowhere then you'd most likely get flustered and slap me," Shuuya explained. "So can I kiss you?"

"B-But shouldn't we go since school most likely finished...?" Tsubomi was already feeling flustered.

"We'll go soon," Shuuya shrugged.

"No. If you try then I will break your arm," Tsubomi threatened.

Shuuya laughed. "Oh come on it's just one kiss."

Tsubomi shook her head. "I'd rather die."

"Ouch. That's harsh," Shuuya chuckled. "If we leave then can I kiss you?" Shuuya gave a sly smile.

Tsubomi sighed. "Maybe though I don't guarantee it."

"I'll take that as a yes!" Shuuya grinned.

"Whatever," Tsubomi muttered. Shuuya stood up and offered her a hand but she merely slapped it away and stood up herself. Shuuya chuckled and they left. Students were still around but slowly they were leaving. At the entrance of the school was their usual group of friends.

"Tsubomi!" Ayano called out while waving her hand in order to grab the green haired teen's attention.

Tsubomi looked up and managed a smile as the distance between them shortened. "Hey Ayano."

"Hi!" Shuuya greeted as he stood next to Tsubomi.

"You guys skipped class today," Kousuke stated. "Why?" He asked, curiously.

"I didn't feel like going to class," Tsubomi shrugged.

"Me neither," Shuuya answered with a wide smile.

"Well I have to go to work now," Kousuke interrupted them while checking the time on his phone.

"Ah! I'll walk with you there!" Mary spoke up.

"No. I'll walk you home," Kousuke insisted.

"Just kiss already," Momo teased.

Shuuya nudged his now blushing friend. Tsubomi watched Mary's face turn red. Ayano and Momo giggled while Shintaro sighed. Shuuya was teasing Kousuke while Mary was fiddling with a strand of her hair and Tsubomi only sighed. Just a regular day for them.

"So how about we all go out to eat?" Momo suggested, cheerfully.

Ayano nodded and smiled widely. "Sure!"

Mary simply nodded and gave a soft smile. Kousuke smiled signaling that he agreed with the idea. Takane shrugged and Haruka cheered. Momo looked at Tsubomi, waiting for a response from her. Tsubomi eventually sighed.

"Sure. It's better than going home," Tsubomi responded and shrugged.

"If Tsubomi is going then I'll go!" Shuuya stated and wrapped her arms around Tsubomi's waist.

"Let go of me or else I'll send you to the fiery pits of hell," Tsubomi threatened with a light blush on her face.

"You two should just kiss already and we'll just move on," Takane said with a sigh.

"Wh-what?!" Tsubomi's face reddened.

Shuuya grinned. "I would gladly do it!"

"Over my dead body!" Tsubomi exclaimed and struggled to free herself from him.

Everyone else merely watched the two. Some with amusement. Others with boredom. Tsubomi tried to free herself from Shuuya but Shuuya was stronger than he looked. Eventually she slammed her foot on his and finally gained freedom from him.

"Idiot," she growled. The group merely shrugged and started to walk away with Shuuya painfully catching up to them.

"So where are we going?" Ayano asked.

"How about a Chinese restaurant? There's one nearby though it's kinda far from the school," Takane suggested.

"I'm fine with that." Mary spoke up. "What about you, Tsubomi?" The small girl looked up at the green haired teen who simply shrugged.

"Sure," Tsubomi responded. "And can you let go of me?"

"B-But..." Mary whimpered.

"You're such a child," Tsubomi muttered.

"It looks like the girls are leading the way." Shuuya spoke among the boys and chuckled.

"Well they usually decide where we go," Kousuke stated and chuckled as well.

"It's better than them complaining," Shintaro grumbled.

"At least we're getting food!" Haruka cheered. Shintaro sighed.

Shuuya nudged Kousuke. "So how's it going with you and Mary huh?"

Kousuke blushed. "It's f-fine."

"Honestly when are you going to ask her out?" Shuuya asked.

"Huh? Well I-I don't think she's ready for that," Kousuke muttered as he looked down feeling embarrassed.

"Leave the big guy alone." Shintaro interrupted them.

"Oh it's not like you've advanced with big sis," Shuuya retorted.

Shintaro blushed from embarrassment. "Sh-shut up! At least I'm not constantly getting beaten up for being an idiot!"

"Oh yeah? Well at least I asked her out and he said yes!" Shuuya argued.

"Congrats Shuuya!" Kousuke said feeling awkward.

"G-Guys! You shouldn't fight," Haruka said and tried to be the peacemaker and smiled innocently.

"Shut up!" Both Shuuya and Shintaro yelled, silencing the older male.

The girls abruptly stopped. They glanced at the group of boys. Takane wore her usual glare along with Tsubomi. Mary and Ayano looked uneasy. Momo merely sighed once her eyes laid on her older brother.

"He stared it!" Shuuya immediately blamed it on Shintaro.

"What! No I didn't!" Shintaro argued.

"Shintaro." Momo spoke coldly.

Shintaro sighed. "Whatever."

Tsubomi shot a glare at Shuuya which made him flinch. She approached him, flicked his forehead and sighed. "Seriously, we're trying to have a good time so don't start fights, idiot," she scolded.

"But he started-ow!"

Tsubomi had interrupted him by grabbing his ear and dragging him behind her. "Let's continue walking everyone," she ordered.

"Yes m'am!" Everyone spoke in unison and followed her.

"Wow! It's so big and nice!" Momo exclaimed. They had arrived to the their destination and sat at a table that was big enough for the large group. Shuuya was still shooting a few glares a Shintaro whom simply ignored him. Tsubomi would merely glare at him and he'd stop. Though everyone just wanted to start eating.

"Oh they have meat buns!" Haruka exclaimed.

"Don't eat too much," Takane warned.

"Meat buns sounds good," Tsubomi muttered.

"Then get it," Shuuya advised.

"Alright." Tsubomi shrugged.

Once everyone received their meals, they all started digging in. Everyone had their own conversations while eating though some were silent. Tsubomi ate silently as Shuuya happily ate his food while glancing at her. Tsubomi didn't pay attention to him and a few times Momo would talk to her. Shuuya felt a bit needy as he craved for her attention.

An idea appeared in his head and he swallowed the food that he was chewing and tapped Tsubomi's shoulder. Tsubomi swallowed and adjust her position to look away from Momo and focus her attention at Shuuya. "What?" She asked in her usual monotone voice.

"I forgot to do something," Shuuya seated while grinning.

"And what was it?" She asked, obviously not fazed by him.

"This." Shuuya held her chin and pulled her into a kiss. Everyone stopped and gaped at the scene. Some grinned. Most were surprised.

"It's about time," Takane muttered.

Tsubomi's face was red and hot from embarrassment as Shuuya calmly kissed her. Her mind went crazy and she couldn't focus. She could feel the stares that she and Shuuya received from their friends. Though it was obvious that Shuuya didn't care since he kissed her and refused to release her. Eventually, Tsubomi only thought of one escape plan.

She bite his lip as hard as she could and pushed him away once she found a chance. Her immediate reaction was to yell, "what the hell, Shuuya?!"

Shuuya chuckled and gently touched his now bleeding lip with his thumb. "Damn you bite hard," he muttered.

"Tsubomi calm down," Ayano said as Tsubomi clenched her fist.

"Well I'll take this as a chance to leave," Takane announced and stood up. "Let's go Haruka." Haruka's mouth was full but he nodded and stood up. "Bye," Takane said and left a bit of cash. "I'll leave this with you."

Haruka did the same. "Bwui guysh!" (Bye guys!) He said with his mouth full and walked out of the restaurant with Takane.

"I think we should leave as well," Shintaro said and stood up while leaving a bit of his cash. "Les go Momo, Ayano."

Momo smiled at Tsubomi. "I'll leave you two alone," she whispered.

Tsubomi glared at her. "Sh-Shut up!" She stuttered.

"Bye Tsubomi," Ayano waved at her and sent her a thumbs up as if saying big sister approves.

Tsubomi sighed. Ayano and Momo left their bit of cash then left with Shintaro. There was silence. Shuuya was grinning and Tsubomi was blushing. Tsubomi glanced at him.

She looked at his bleeding lip and instantly felt guilty. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Hm?" Shuuya looked at her.

Tsubomi avoided eye contact. "I'm sorry for makings you bleed."

Shuuya chuckled. "Don't worry it's fine. I did do it without a warning...and in front of everyone."

Tsubomi shook her head. "I shouldn't have bit you that hard though."

"Like I said it's fine. I deserved it," Shuuya assured. He noticed her pouting a bit and smiled. Oh my she's pouting, he thought.

"Well we should go now," Tsubomi muttered.

"Alright. I'll pay for us," Shuuya said and took out his wallet.

"No. I'll pay." Tsubomi took out her wallet and quickly placed the ight amount of cash before Shuuya could protest. She stood up and waited for him. Shuuya sighed and stood up.

"Well let's go now," Shuuya said and shrugged. Tsubomi nodded and they walked out of the restaurant. They walked side by side in silence. Shuuya's lip wasn't bleeding anymore but it did hurt a bit. Tsubomi was still feeling guilty about biting him.

Tsubomi quickly glanced at him and hesitantly held his warm hand. Shuuya was surprised but quickly recovered and smile at her. He squeezed her hand gently and walked with a smile on his face. Tsubomi blushed lightly.

"I wish it was the weekend already," Shuuya whined.

"Why?" Tsubomi asked.

"Because that's when I can take you out on a date," Shuuya responded and grinned.

Tsubomi blushed. "And what do you plan for our date to be?"

Shuuya chuckled. "Maybe we'll go out for some ice cream."

"Even though it's still winter?" Tsubomi raised an eyebrow at him and laughed.

"Yes! If you get cold then I'll just warm you up." Shuuya winked at her.

"Idiot," Tsubomi muttered. "So what's after the ice cream?"

"A movie," Shuuya replied.

"After that?"

"Dinner."

"I see you have it all planned," Tsubomi said.

Shuuya nodded. "Of course! Since it's a date with you."

Tsubomi sighed. "You don't have to make it so special though."

"But I want to." Shuuya playfully pouted.

Tsubomi managed a smile. "Whatever. Just don't over do it."

Shuuya grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. "I promise that you'll never regret going on a date with me," he whispered in her ear.

A shiver ran down Tsubomi's spine and she blushed deeply. "Wh-whatever! Just let me go so we can continue walking!"

For once Shuuya obediently released her. "Alright then~!"

Tsubomi stared at him cautiously then proceeded on walking. Once again they walked together in silence. They held each other's hand as they walked alongside each other. The silence between them was comfortable. Though eventually they arrived at Tsubomi's house.

Tsubomi sighed and took out her house keys. "Well thanks for walking me here as usual."

"It's my job to make sure that you get home safely," Shuuya said and smiled at her.

"Whatever." Tsubomi muttered though she was grateful for having someone like Shuuya to care about her.

"Tsubomi?"

"Hm?" Tsubomi turned away from the front door to face the blond teen. Shuuya kissed her once again despite his injured lip. Tsubomi stiffened and tried to pry him off. Shuuya only pulled away for a few seconds then resumed kissing her. No matter how many times he kissed her, Tsubomi still wasn't used to it.

Finally he pulled away and winked at her. "That was pay back for biting me."

Tsubomi's face was completely red. "Damn it," she growled.

"Hey Tsubomi?"

"What?" Tsubomi snapped.

"That was also me claiming my territory! Those lips of yours are reserved for me only," Shuuya stated and winked at her once again.

Tsubomi was still blushing and her face grew hot as she heard his words. "Oh so I'm your territory now?"

"What? Can't a guy kiss his girlfriend? It is logical for the girl not to kiss anyone else that isn't her boyfriend." Shuuya shrugged. "That's known as cheating."

"It's not like I'd cheat! Plus were not official!" Tsubomi argued.

"Technically we are," Shuuya corrected.

"Whatever!" Tsubomi spat in a cold tone.

"Do I have to kiss you again?" Shuuya asked while grinning.

"N-No!" Tsubomi yelled and clenched her fist.

"Awe but I want to." Shuuya playfully pouted.

"No!"

"You know resisting me just makes me want to do it," Shuuya informed.

"Pervert," Tsubomi growled.

"What? It's just a kiss!" Shuuya spoke defensively.

"You sound like a perv though," Tsubomi stated.

"Whatever." Shuuya chuckled.

Tsubomi sighed and unlocked the door. "Good night, Shuuya."

Shuuya held her chin and gently turned her head. He kissed her softly and grinned. "And that was me saying good night."

Tsubomi remained blushing and looked away. "Whatever." She opened the door and walked in her house then slammed the door behind her. "Idiot," she muttered.

"Who's an idiot, Tsubomi?"

Tsubomi nearly jumped as she heard the familiar voice. "B-Big sister? Hi." She turned to face her older sister.

"Once again you come home with your face red. I already know who it is." her sister sighed.

Tsubomi's shoulders slumped. "Of course."

"Well whatever. You have school tomorrow so just go ahead and take a shower then sleep." Her sister waved her hand, dismissing her.

Tsubomi nodded. "Good night." She walked up the stairs and into her room to grab clothing.

"What's he doing texting me this late?" Tsubomi muttered as she sat on her bed. She had returned from a quick shower and was checking her phone only to see a text message from Shuuya.

Good Night Tsubomi~ Next time I see you, I'll greet you with a kiss ;)

Tsubomi sighed and sent him a text message.

Do it and I'll bite you again, idiot.

She paused for a moment then sent him another text message.

Good Night Shuuya.

She sighed and laid down on her bed. She stared out the window that was near her bed and hugged the stuffed panda that sat on her bed. "He's such an idiot," she muttered then closed her eyes. "But I...love...him." She immediately fell asleep with the thought of the blond teen.

She had hopelessly fallen for him.

A/N: Yes I finally finished this chapter! I tried to make it enjoyable so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	20. Lies and Secrets: Chapter 20

**Liese and Secrets: First Date**

The green haired female slowly awoken as the warm sunlight caressed her face. She groaned and opened her eyes slowly. She scanned her room, it was as usual plain with only a desk, a closet, and shelves that held a few things. Tsubomi reluctantly sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes as an attempt to wake up. She let out a yawn and got out of bed.

She glanced at her shelves and focused on a certain item. It was a photo of her when she was younger. In the photo, her dark eyes glistened with happiness along with a cheery smile. Holding her was her one and only mother. She had a tender and warm smile along with beautiful eyes and beautifully long green hair.

Tsubomi looked very similar to her mother but the one flaw was her eyes. She had her father's eyes. She let out a sigh and looked away. She missed her mother but she couldn't see her again. Another sigh escaped her lips and she looked down at her hands.

_**I don't care if it hurts**_

_**I wanna have control**_

_**I want a perfect body**_

_**I want a perfect soul**_

Hearing her ringtone snapped Tsubomi out of her thoughts. She still had Creep by Radiohead as her ringtone hence hearing the chorus of the song gave her an urge to sing along. Hesitantly, she reached for her phone and answered it. "Hello?" Tsubomi said hoarsely.

"Hey Tsubomi~! You ready for today?" Shuuya's voice made her heart race. The usual effect he had on her.

"What about today?" Tsubomi asked. What was it that was planned for today? It was the weekend. Shuuya was calling her though it was nothing new. Then it has dawned on her, it was the day of their first date.

"Did you forget?" She could hear Shuuya laugh.

"N-No, I remember." Tsubomi tugged on a strand of her green hair.

"Whatever you say~! Anyways do you want me to pick you up or we meet up?" Shuuya asked. Even if she couldn't see his face, Tsubomi knew that he was grinning like an idiot.

"We meet up. I'll meet you at the park in 30 minutes," Tsubomi responded and bit her lower lip.

"Alright. I'll see you there Tsubomi." If she could see him then he'd most likely wink at her.

Tsubomi sighed and hung up the phone. She stared at her closet in silence. "What do I wear?" She questioned herself. She bit her lower lip once again and took a moment to think. In all honesty, she was very nervous.

It was her first date, her first date with Shuuya. Tsubomi jumped out of bed and opened her closet. She examined her clothing and instantly worried about her appearance. She never really bothered to wear flashy clothing and usually wore dark clothing but since it was her first date and with someone she really liked, she was self-conscious. Tsubomi sighed and started to remove every outfit that she thought was suitable.

It was going to take some time for her to decide.

"It's already been 30 minutes," Shuuya muttered as he glanced at his phone, checking the time. He had gotten to the park right after he called Tsubomi. He wanted to be there early though now he was slightly getting impatient. He checked his phone once again and sighed. No messages, no calls, nothing.

"What's taking her so long?" Shuuya questioned to no one in particular. He puffed out his cheeks and shuddered as a cold breeze blew by. It was still winter and it was snowing hence it was obviously still cold. Shuuya's hands were shoved in his pockets and he wore an old red scarf that covered his neck and mouth. Shuuya looked down at his feet and the scarf moved slightly.

He managed a smile as a memory flooded his mind. It was when he had received the scarf. He was at a park during the winter and he wore light clothing since his mother couldn't afford better suited clothing hence he was freezing. He had been thinking about how angry his mother was when he accidentally broke her favorite hand mirror. He had walked to the park to get some fresh air before his mother lashed out at him.

He loved his mother very much. He was happy by just living with her even though she can be very harsh. He knew she loved him. He always obeyed her and tried his best not to anger her though it was difficult for him. He was sitting on a park bench with his eyes closed.

He was freezing but didn't bother to do anything. Deep down, despite how much he loved his mother, he wasn't really happy. Feeling a presence near him made him open his eyes. Standing in front of him was a cute girl with shoulder length green hair and dark eyes. She had an impassive expression and held out a red scarf to him.

After he reluctantly took the red scarf, she had started to walk away. Something told him not to let her go. He had called out to her and when she turned around, he observed her face once again. As he observed her face, he realized that she was cute and assumed that when she's older, she'll be beautiful. She intrigued him.

_**I'm Shuuya Kano...**_

_**Tsubomi Kido...**_

Shuuya smiled. "This whole time...Tsubomi was that girl." He had realized who the girl was and he was quite happy about it. Since that day, he had a small crush on her. Sometimes he'd see her in the park and would simply watch her walk through the park.

Her expression was always serious and he'd get too shy to talk to her. Eventually, he stopped. Years later, she's now the girl that he was about to go on a date with. She's the girl whom he had fallen for. He'd do anything to keep her happy.

"Sh-Shuuya!" Hearing the voice that he had loved so much made him smile with pure joy. He looked up to see the green haired teen running up to him. She stopped in front of him and took a moment to steady her breathing. "I'm s-sorry for being...late." She managed to say.

"It's alright, Tsubomi," Shuuya assured. "Let's just go." Tsubomi gave a slight nod and they started to walk.

"So where are we going?" Tsubomi asked.

"Well it's too cold so how about a warm drink!" Shuuya explained with a smile.

"Okay," Tsubomi muttered. Shuuya glanced at her as they walked to a nearby café. He smiled at her but she was lost in deep thoughts. One though crossed his mind. Does she remembers when she gave me this scarf?

Shuuya reached for her hand and gently held it. Just touching each other gave them both a jolt of electricity. Just being near him made Tsubomi's heart race a little. Shuuya was nervous as well but not like Tsubomi. Though Tsubomi eventually held his hand as well.

"I'm just going to say ahead of time that I'll be paying for everything today!" Shuuya announced.

"No. I'll pay." Tsubomi spoke stubbornly and shook her head.

"Oh come on, let me pay! I'm the guy here! Plus I asked you out and planned everything for today including paying for the stuff!" Shuuya protested.

"Girls can pay too," Tsubomi retorted.

"Touché but I'm the one that's taking you out so the guy treats the girl!" Shuuya squeezed her hand gently.

Tsubomi hesitated. "Fine."

"Good!" Shuuya gave a satisfied smile. Eventually they arrived to the café in which was slightly crowded due to the weather. Shuuya led Tsubomi to the line and few times bumped into people. Tsubomi had bumped into people a few times as well. All didn't acknowledged her until they bumped into her and quickly apologized due to her glare-like gaze which always frightened people.

They stood in the line and Shuuya peered over the crowd. "I didn't expect it to be this crowded," he admitted and looked back at Tsubomi.

"Well it's the weekend and winter," Tsubomi reminded and shrugged.

"True." Shuuya agreed as he glanced at the line of people whom awaited to get a hot beverage. Tsubomi looked around the café, observing it. The atmosphere was calming, people chatted to their hearts content, drank their hot beverage, and either used their phones or laptops. Tsubomi looked at Shuuya whom had his back facing her as he observed the options on the board above.

She gazed at him as his abnormal, yellow, cat-like eyes scanned the board. In a way, Tsubomi thought he was cute and would sometimes be tempted to pet his soft, blond hair. He did remind her of a cat sometimes for an odd reason most likely due to his odd cat-like eyes. Tsubomi quickly averted her gaze as Shuuya looked back at her. Shuuya chuckled and asked, "were you checking me out?"

Tsubomi blushed at the question. "Wh-What?! No!"

"Liar," Shuuya teased.

"Shut up," Tsubomi growled, feeling embarrassed. "Pay attention! The line moved." Tsubomi shoved her hands in her pockets and walked forward as the line moved. She stood in front of Shuuya and pulled the hood of her jacket over her head to cover her blushing face. Shuuya merely grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist causing her to stiffen.

"You get flustered easily, Tsubomi." Shuuya whispered in her ear. His voice sent shivers down her spine, his chin rested on her shoulder, and his body heat provided warmth. Tsubomi relaxed as she started to feel comfortable in his arms. She subconsciously leaned on his chest with a calm expression.

Shuuya blushed lightly but smiled. The line was moving very slow hence they didn't move much and remained in the same position. Tsubomi was very comfortable in his arms and could easily fall asleep. Shuuya was smiling happily as he was able to hold her without her protesting. Though eventually they had to move once they were at the counter, ready to order.

Both had ordered a their desired drinks and patiently waited. They stood next to each other in silence as they waited. Shuuya wanted to resume their previous position but Tsubomi would most likely refuse. He enjoyed holding her in his arms. It made him feel protective and happy that she was close to him.

"So uh what movie do you have planned for us to watch?" Tsubomi asked, breaking the silence.

"It's a surprise," Shuuya replied and winked at her.

Tsubomi raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? It better not be a horror movie."

"It's an action movie," Shuuya stated with a sly grin. Tsubomi had an uneasy feeling but she shrugged it off. They had received their hot beverages and quickly left the café. Once again they walked side by side in silence. Tsubomi took very slow sips of her steaming hot beverage meanwhile Shuuya idiotically took a quick sip, burning his tongue in the process. "Shit!" He growled.

"You burnt your tongue?" Tsubomi asked and raised an eyebrow at him. Shuuya whimpered a bit and nodded. "Idiot." Tsubomi shook her head a bit and sighed.

"It really hurts," Shuuya complained and covered his mouth.

"Well your fault for being an idiot," Tsubomi commented.

"Maybe if you'd kiss me then it'd be better." Shuuya winked at her.

Tsubomi scoffed. "Yeah like that'll happen."

"Who knows? I might just steal a kiss~!" Shuuya spoke in a singsong manner.

"Do it and not only will I bite you but I will also spill this hot drink on you," Tsubomi threatened.

"So harsh!" Shuuya gasped, dramatically. Tsubomi rolled her eyes. Shuuya smiled and they resumed their walk. "So Tsubomi, after this date will you consider us official?" Shuuya asked with a grin.

"Maybe." Tsubomi shrugged and took a careful sip of her warm drink.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Shuuya exclaimed.

"Whatever," Tsubomi muttered.

"What do I have to do for a yes? Do I have to take you to one of those hotels and show you a good time?" Shuuya winked.

Tsubomi choked on her drink and blushed furiously. "Pervert!" She yelled.

"I'm just kidding!" Shuuya laughed and rubbed her back due to her choking on her drink.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're a pervert," Tsubomi muttered and whipped her mouth.

"I'm only like that with you, Tsubomi," Shuuya cooed.

"You disgust me sometimes." Tsubomi spoke coldly.

"Ouch." Shuuya said but chuckled. "Oh but you know you love me."

"You're always a pain in the neck," Tsubomi added.

"But you love me!" Shuuya winked.

"Shut up." Tsubomi blushed.

"Say it." Shuuya poked her cheek.

"Say what? And stop poking me!" Tsubomi slapped his hand away.

"Say that you love me." Shuuya grinned.

"Not in a million years." Tsubomi crossed her arms.

"Oh but you don't deny it." Shuuya's grin widened.

"Shut up."

"I love you."

Tsubomi took a deep breath and hesitated. "I l-lo..." Tsubomi spoke quietly and her sentence trailed off.

"Hm?" Shuuya was smiling widely.

"I..." Tsubomi's face reddened.

"I. Love. You." Shuuya spoke the words slowly. It was three simple words but saying them caused a lot of effort for Tsubomi. Her heart raced as she mustered the courage to try and say it. With Shuuya next to her, it made it nearly impossible for her to say it.

Shuuya chuckled and shook his head causing his blond hair to sway slightly along the movement of his head. "We'll have to practice this later since the movie will start soon."

"Okay." Tsubomi sighed in relief.

They had paid for the tickets and eventually sat in their seats. Tsubomi was calmly eating popcorn while watching the start of movie. Shuuya was siting next to her, grinning a sly grin as he watched her. It was dark but the light of screen was enough to see her face. Shuuya enjoyed gazing at her.

Just like he had predicted when he was younger, Tsubomi was a beauty now that she's older. Shuuya glanced at the screen as the movie progressed. His grin widened as the movie started to reach a certain part. He excitedly waited for a certain reaction from Tsubomi. He knew one thing, after this, Tsubomi will definitely kill him.

"WAAAAH!" Many people screamed at a jump scare including Tsubomi. Tsubomi dropped the bag of popcorn and nearly jumped in her seat. Shuuya suppressed a laugh at Tsubomi's reaction. Tears welled up in the corner of Tsubomi's eyes due to the sudden scare that nearly gave her a heart attack. Tsubomi tried to steady her breathing and looked at Shuuya whom was holding in a laugh.

"I thought you said it was an action movie!" Tsubomi had her hand pressed on her chest and felt her heart racing due to the jump scare.

Shuuya snickered. "I lied."

Tsubomi punched his arm. "Damn it, Shuuya!" She hissed.

Shuuya only laughed a bit. The eerie music caught Tsubomi's attention and she hesitantly glanced at the screen. She instantly regretted it as another jump scare made her scream along with other people in the audience. She quickly hugged Shuuya and closed her eyes tightly. "I hate you for this," she whimpered.

Shuuya felt slightly guilty but at the same time was feeling victorious as his plan on "getting Tsubomi to go to him for protection due to a horror movie" had succeeded. He smiled in satisfaction and wrapped an arm around Tsubomi as she hugged him. "Sorry Tsubomi. I didn't expect you to get this scared." He spoke sincerely.

"I-It's fine. J-Just tell me when the m-movie is over," Tsubomi assured though stuttered. She hugged him tightly.

She's so cute, Shuuya thought and smiled. He looked at the screen but didn't really paid attention to the movie. He was too busy enjoying the moment. Tsubomi was still recovering from the jump scare that had made her very frightened that she had to hug Shuuya for comfort. Though Tsubomi felt safe with Shuuya.

During the rest of the movie, they remained in the same position. Neither of them bothered to move. Tsubomi would occasionally look at the screen and quickly regretted it due to a jump scare. Shuuya would merely laugh yet remained holding her. Despite how frightening the movie was for Tsubomi, she still enjoyed the moment.

Shuuya stretched as they left the building. He smiled contentedly and looked at Tsubomi. "Well wasn't that a great movie?" He asked and gave a sly smile.

"I can never handle horror," Tsubomi muttered. Her face grew red from embarrassment due to how easily scared she was and her realization that she had hugged Shuuya throughout the whole movie.

"Sorry for lying to you." Shuuya wrapped an arm around her. "But hey you had me!"

"Get your arm off me," Tsubomi growled and jabbed her elbow on his side. Shuuya quickly removed his arm and held his side as the pain kicked in.

"Ow." Shuuya whined and bended over a bit. "Damn that really hurt."

"Whatever. Let's just go." Tsubomi crossed her arms and avoided looking at him though a bit of guilt washed over her. Well he deserved it for being an ass and lying to me, she thought to herself.

"Well are you hungry?" Shuuya asked as he recovered.

"Not really." Tsubomi spoke honestly.

"Then let's just walk around like we always do whenever we're bored." Shuuya shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking. Tsubomi followed him and eventually they walked side by side. Silence fell between them as they walked through the snowy park. Every step they took left a mark on the snow covered ground.

Snow decorated Tsubomi's odd yet natural green hair though it didn't bother her. She had her hands in the pocket of her purple jacket and kept an impassive and cold expression. Shuuya occasionally glanced at her and would smile at her. His blond hair had a small bits of snow on it though he didn't care. One side of his hair was longer than the other side and his scarf hung onto him loosely but he didn't bother to adjust it.

Tsubomi glanced at him and observed his features. She thought that he was quite attractive though obviously she'll never admit it out loud. Shuuya glanced at her and smiled making her scowl and look away. It was an instinct to act cold towards him despite her feelings for him. Shuuya merely chuckled.

Tsubomi looked at him and gave him a puzzled look. Shuuya grinned and said, "you're just cute." Tsubomi blushed at his words.

"Shut up," she muttered.

"Hey Tsubomi, are you enjoying this date?" Shuuya asked while hiding how nervous he felt. He averted his gaze as he waited for her response.

"Hm? Y-Yeah, I am." Tsubomi spoke honestly.

"Really?" Shuuya asked and looking at her.

"Yes really. Today was...fun." Tsubomi managed a smile.

Shuuya smiled and sighed in relief. "I'm glad you're having a great time!"

They resumed walking and Tsubomi watched the ground. She was having a great time though one thing bothered her. Despite how strong her feelings were she still couldn't bring herself to say three words. Three words that are simple yet powerful. She couldn't understand how Shuuya easily said those words everyday.

"Shuuya...I..." The words didn't escape her lips as tried to gather the strength to say it.

"Hm?" Shuuya stopped walking and looked at her.

"I..." Tsubomi couldn't look up at him as her face reddened and her heart raced. She wanted to say the words but couldn't find the right amount of strength to do it. She sighed and didn't avert her gaze from the ground. Shuuya smiled.

"It's fine. You don't have to say it now." Tsubomi looked up at him. "I know how you feel so you don't have to say it now." Shuuya pressed his forehead against hers while smiling softly.

"...okay." Tsubomi mumbled.

"Tsubomi?"

"Hm?"

"Are we official?"

"...yes."

Shuuya grinned and hugged her tightly. Tsubomi struggled to free herself from his tight grip though he didn't show any signs of releasing her. "I'm proud to call you my girlfriend." Tsubomi's face was already red though somehow reddened. Shuuya eventually released her though held her hand.

"First thing to do is show you off!" Shuuya exclaimed.

"H-Hey! Shuuya, calm down all I did was say yes." Tsubomi's heart was still racing from her trying to say three certain words. Shuuya laughed.

"Well then what do you want to do?" Shuuya asked and grinned at her. Tsubomi averted her gaze from him and shrugged.

"I don't know," Tsubomi responded.

"Then we'll just continue walking until we think of something to do." Shuuya shrugged resumed walking whilst holding her hand. Tsubomi followed him. The park had the usual playful children, mothers chatting to their hearts content, couples sauntered, and a relaxing atmosphere took place in the park. It was, as usual, peaceful.

Tsubomi smiled a bit and squeezed Shuuya's hand gently. Shuuya glanced at her and smiled. They passed by a park bench and Shuuya slowed his pace. Tsubomi stopped walking and looked at him. "Do you want to sit down?" Shuuya asked and took a quick glance at the bench.

"Sure," Tsubomi said and shrugged and walked towards the park bench. She sat down and Shuuya sat next to her. Tsubomi subconsciously leaned on him as she observed the scene in front of them. Kids ran around, playing in the snow while mothers sat on benches near the children. Couples would occasionally walk by and a few groups would pass by as well.

"It's nice here." Tsubomi spoke calmly.

"Yeah." Shuuya nodded slowly.

"Shuuya?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for today."

"I'm glad you enjoyed today." Shuuya smiled. He adjust his position and looked at her. "And I'm glad that we're official because I can do this freely without you telling me that were not official."

"Do what?" Tsubomi raised an eyebrow. Shuuya didn't even say a word but kissed her. As usual, Tsubomi's face grew red but she relaxed and kissed back. Shuuya caressed her cheek and deepened the kiss. Eventually they stopped to breath.

Tsubomi sighed. "Don't over it do it, okay?"

"I won't!" Shuuya smiled. Tsubomi glanced at his worn out scarf. It was red yet losing its color and slowly falling a part. she studied it and noticed a T.K engraved on it.

"Where'd you get this?" She asked and reached for the scarf. Her fingers gently touched the scarf. It was soft.

"This? Oh someone gave it to me a long time ago." Shuuya grinned.

"It looks familiar though..." Tsubomi's sentence trailed off. Shuuya gently removed it and wrapped it around Tsubomi.

"Probably because it used to be yours." He smiled at her.

"What?" Tsubomi was puzzled by his words.

"You probably don't remember but you once forced me to wear it a long time ago," Shuuya explained and shrugged.

Tsubomi took a moment to think. She tried to recover the memory but only gathered parts of it.

_**"Take it."**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"Take the scarf."**_

_**"But its yours."**_

_**"I have another scarf so just take it."**_

Tsubomi's eyes widened as she recovered the memory. "Wait...you're the..." She didn't finish her sentence but Shuuya nodded whilst smile.

"Yes I am!" He spoke proudly.

"So this whole time..."

"It took me awhile to realize it but I did eventually." Shuuya shrugged though remained smiling.

"...why do you still have it though?" Tsubomi asked.

Shuuya blushed lightly from embarrassment. "W-Well lets just say economical reasons. My mom and I aren't the wealthiest people here." Shuuya chuckled. And because I treasure it, he thought. Shuuya rubbed the back of his neck and laughed a bit.

Tsubomi sighed. "It's all worn out though. I could get you a new scarf." She examined the worn out scarf that wrapped around her.

"No it's fine!" Shuuya assured.

"Okay." Tsubomi removed the scarf and handed it to him. Shuuya hesitantly took it and wrapped it around him.

"Are you hungry?" Shuuya asked.

"I guess I go could eat something now." Tsubomi admitted.

"Then I'll take you somewhere to eat! It is part of our date." Shuuya smiled and stood up. Tsubomi smiled as well and stood.

"Then let's go." Tsubomi held Shuuya's hand and they started to walk.

"Thanks for today, Shuuya." Tsubomi said as she unlocked the front door to her large house.

"No problem! I'm glad you had fun today!" Shuuya smiled happily.

"I'll see you at school," Tsubomi muttered.

"Wait you're forgetting something!" Shuuya stated.

Tsubomi turned around. "What is it?" she asked. As expected from Shuuya, he kissed her softly and grinned.

"You're now my official girlfriend," Shuuya reminded.

Tsubomi scowled and blushed. "Idiot." She opened the door. "Bye." She then walked in and closed the door. She was surprised when she didn't find her sister since her sister would usually startled her whenever she arrived home. Tsubomi shrugged it off and made her way towards her beloved room.

Meanwhile Shuuya happily sauntered as he went back home. A smile was plastered on his face. He couldn't wait to see Tsubomi once again and to show her off now that she was his official girlfriend. Despite how cold Tsubomi is towards him most of the time, he still loved her. He'd do anything to make her happy.

"So how did the date go?" Momo asked.

"Great," Tsubomi responded. Tsubomi had received a call from the popular teen idol, Momo Kisaragi whom was also her friend.

"So you two are official now?"

"Yes." Tsubomi sighed.

"Finally!" Momo cheered.

"Whatever." Tsubomi laid down on her bed. "Well I'll see you at school. Bye."

"Bye~!" Momo hung up.

Tsubomi gazed at the ceiling as she recalled the events of her date with Shuuya. She smiled as she thought about it. She enjoyed the day. Though she was still bothered by the fact that she couldn't say "I love you" to him. One day she will say it to him though. She remained smiling and closed her eyes.

"I love you, Shuuya." Tsubomi spoke quietly.

One day she'll say those words to him.

**A/N: I tried to make this chapter cute and enjoyable! I hoped you all liked it! **


	21. Lies and Secrets: Chapter 21

**Lies and Secrets: Friendship**

* * *

The beginning of February was, as expected, snowy and cold. Though the amount of snow has been reduced as Spring was approaching. The month was the time of the year where many girls would grow anxious. As Valentine's Day was approaching, most girls would ponder about what they'd give to their lovers and friends. Though Tsubomi Kido hadn't even thought about it.

She continued her days without a care in the world. She hadn't thought about the day where girls would give chocolates and gifts to their lovers and friends. The day meant nothing to the green haired teen for her whole life. It was just another regular day for her. At least until a certain someone had asked a question.

"So what are you going to give Shuuya for Valentine's Day?" Ayano asked, cheerfully.

"Hm? Do I have to give him something?" Tsubomi asked and sighed.

"Of course! He's your boyfriend now, right?"

"Well yeah but-"

"Then you should at least get him something even if it's a candy bar." Ayano shrugged.

"I suppose you're right..." Tsubomi sighed once again.

"I know!" Ayano smiled, proudly. "Oh and Valentine's Day is also Momo's birthday."

"I'll keep that in mind." Tsubomi leaned back in her seat. She was in Ayano's room and siting on a chair by Ayano's desk. The two had decided to spend sometime together just to relax and have a friendly conversation. Tsubomi's long green hair cascaded over her shoulders and her hoodie slowly slid off as she leaned her head back. She stared at the ceiling with a blank expression.

"I...I never really thought I'd get a boyfriend but now I have one and...I'm still adjusting to that fact." Tsubomi closed her eyes for a moment and the image of the blond teen appeared in her mind. His soft blond hair, yellow cat-like eyes and a mischievous grin was all she saw. Whenever he said her name, her heart would race. Whenever they touched, she'd feel a jolt of electricity.

She never imagined herself with a boyfriend nor had she expected him to be someone like Shuuya Kano. Though now she had a boyfriend and of all people, it was Shuuya Kano whom she fell for. Though Shuuya is a good guy. Despite how childish the blond could be, he was still mature and reliable. She loved him.

"well you're happy, right? That's the important thing. You make each other happy." Ayano gave her a gentle smile.

"You think so?" Tsubomi adjusted herself and looked at her.

"He makes you happy, right?" Ayano asked. Tsubomi nodded. "I know you make him happy. He seems more...cheerful ever since he met you." Tsubomi couldn't help it but feel joyful hearing that. "The important part is that you're both happy."

Tsubomi managed a smile. "Yeah."

* * *

Staring at the item in her hand, Tsubomi furrowed her brows. The day was after her talk with Ayano and after some thinking, Tsubomi decided to actually do something for her favorite blond. Wearing a purple jacket as usual, she stood in the sweets aisle in the store, examining the options that rested on the shelves. The store wasn't big and didn't have many customers hence it was a slow day for the employees. Tsubomi held a bag of heart shaped chocolates and stared at it intensely.

She couldn't decide whether she'd simply buy a bag of chocolates or make her own chocolate. She looked up and looked around. She once again looked at the small bag in her hand. She took a moment to think. Most girls gave people simple chocolates, either they made it themselves or they bought it.

Tsubomi sighed. She didn't want the gift to be complex but she also didn't want it to be plain and simple. Though knowing Shuuya, he'd accept anything from her. Tsubomi shook her head. She was thinking about it too much. She slumped her shoulders.

What was another option that was sweet and just as traditional as chocolates for Valentine's Day? Tsubomi's eyes widen as an idea had appeared in her mind. _Cookies!_ Tsubomi took two of the chocolate bags and went to another aisle to grab the rest of the ingredients that she needed. She wasn't just planning to make cookies just for Shuuya but also for her friends.

Due to the small amount of people in the store, Tsubomi had been able to pay for the items quickly. She left the store and took in a deep breath. Deep down, she was quite excited to make the cookies. She stopped in her tracks as a thought crossed her mind. _What if they didn't like the cookies?_

Worry washed over her yet quickly faded. If she can cook well then perhaps she can bake just as good. She sighed and resumed walking back home. She adjusted the bags in her hands as she walked. Her earbuds played music in her ears as usual though she kept it at a suitable volume in which she could hear others.

"Hey! Tsubomi!"

The cheerful voice made the green haired female jump and quickly turn around only to see Kousuke jogging up to her with his usual smile. Tsubomi relaxed her shoulders and gave him a nod in acknowledgment. The tall and cheerful male caught up to her. He wore his usual hair pin to keep his hair off his face and wore a green jacket. He steadied his breathing as he stood next to her.

"Hey...Tsubomi, how are you?" Kousuke asked with a smile.

"Fine. Just buying a few things." Tsubomi shrugged. "What about you?"

"I was just walking around." Kousuke looked at the bags in her hands. "Here let me carry those for you." He reached for them but Tsubomi quickly stepped back from him.

"N-No! It's fine! I can carry these myself!" Tsubomi quickly said. She didn't want him to see all the stuff that she had bought.

"Are you sure?" Kousuke asked. "The least I could do is carry two."

"...fine." Tsubomi reluctantly handed him two of the bags she carried.

"What are these anyways?" He asked and peeked inside the bags.

"No!" Tsubomi exclaimed but unfortunately Kousuke had seen the items.

"Tsubomi, are you going to make something? It's for Shuuya, right?" Kousuke smiled.

"N-No...maybe...yes." Tsubomi slumped her shoulders. "It wasn't just for him though. It's also for you and the others." Tsubomi sighed. "It's the least I could do."

"That's nice of you. Hm now that I think about it, I wonder if Mary is going to make something as well." Kousuke tapped the tip of his chin.

"What is Mary doing anyways?" Tsubomi asked, curiously.

Kousuke shrugged. "I'm not sure. She said she was busy but she didn't tell me with what exactly." Kousuke glanced at her. "What about Shuuya? What's he doing today?"

"Hm? Oh I haven't talked to him today," Tsubomi replied.

"Really? That's a surprise." Kousuke raised his eyebrows. "I expected him to be all over you or something."

"Gross." Tsubomi made a face in disgust and Kousuke laughed.

"GAH!"

Behind them, there was a loud crash. They abruptly stopped and turned around though didn't see anyone in particular but merely garbage cans and boxes piling on top of each other.

"Weird." Tsubomi muttered. She raised an eyebrow but resumed walking. Kousuke followed her. They silently walked together until they reached their destination. Kousuke gawked at her house.

"I'm still adjusting to how large and pretty your house is." Kousuke admitted.

"Well get used to it." Tsubomi sighed. "Thanks for carrying those bags for me and walking me here even though I could've done it alone."

"I'm your friend! I have to help you. Plus I carry heavier stuff at my job!" Kousuke assured as he handed her the two bags.

"When I think about it, Shuuya usually does these kind of things." Tsubomi said.

"Well he likes you." Kousuke reminded and smiled.

"Yeah." Tsubomi smiled.

Kousuke spread out him arms and engulfed her in a hug. "I'm glad that we're friends!"

"Hey! Let go of my girlfriend!" A familiar voice yelled.

"Shuuya?!" Tsubomi exclaimed and was released from Kousuke's bear hug.

Standing a couple of feet away from them, Shuuya pointed at the pair. His black jacket wrinkled and his blond hair was a mess. He panted heavily. Both, Kousuke and Tsubomi, were surprised.

"It was just a hug!" Kousuke put his arms up in defense.

"I don't care!" Shuuya yelled. "I don't like it! You have Mary! Why don't you just hug her instead?"

Tsubomi recovered from her shock and sighed. "Shuuya, you get jealous easily."

"I-I don't!" Shuuya argued.

"Dude, you got upset just because I hugged her," Kousuke stated.

"Shut up!" Shuuya exclaimed.

"What are you doing anyways?" Tsubomi asked.

"Uh well uh..." Shuuya scratched the back of his head and averted his gaze from them. "Well I decided to visit you but on my way I saw you with Kousuke and I kind followed you guys..."

"Wait so you were the one that caused that ruckus earlier?" Kousuke asked.

"You stalked us?" Tsubomi raised an eyebrow at her blond boyfriend.

"Sorry! And don't say stalked!" Shuuya exclaimed. "I don't know I just felt the need to follow you two!"

"Did you really think that we..." Tsubomi's sentence trailed and she couldn't decide whether laugh or yell at him. Though Kousuke reacted faster than her. He started laughing at his friend.

"Dude you are so easily jealous!" Kousuke burst in laughter.

"Sh-Shut up! You'd probably be like this with Mary!" Shuuya retorted. He blushed lightly from embarrassment.

"Wh-What?!" Kousuke blushed in embarrassment as well.

As the two bickered, Tsubomi took the chance to go and drop off the grocery bags. Noticing the disappearance of the stoic female, the two boys stopped their bickering. They merely stood in silence. They exchanged glances a few times and heard a muffled conversation from inside the house. Kousuke glanced at Shuuya.

"You seriously thought that Tsubomi and I-"

"Shut up!"

The front door swung open, startling the boys. Tsubomi scoffed and slammed the door shut. Noticing her foul mood, the boys laughed awkwardly. Shuuya wrapped an arm around her and grinned his signature, mischievous grin. "So uh what's up?"

Tsubomi slapped his arm off and started walking away. Shuuya and Kousuke stared at her with puzzled looks. Tsubomi stopped and turned around to glare at them. "We're all going out for lunch. Now." The boys stiffened due to her glare and venomous tone and nodded.

"Yes m'am!" They both said and followed her.

"What's up with her?" Kousuke whispered to Shuuya.

"Maybe it's the thing at the end of a sentence-"

"I can hear you two." Tsubomi growled.

"Sorry!"

"Let's just go and get some lunch somewhere far from that damn house!" Tsubomi spat.

Feeling the need to cheer her up, Shuuya walked alongside her and glanced at her. "Hey, what's up? What happened?"

Tsubomi shook her head. "It's nothing. Just the usual."

"Your family?" Shuuya questioned. Tsubomi didn't respond.

"How about we go for karaoke or something?" Kousuke jumped into the conversation.

"Or maybe we could go see a movie or the arcade?" Shuuya suggested as the subject was changed.

"...The arcade does sound fun..." Tsubomi muttered. The two boys grinned.

"Then arcade it is!" Shuuya locked arms with Tsubomi. Tsubomi blushed and pulled her hoodie over her head. Kousuke only smiled at his friends.

* * *

"So what game do you wanna play first?" Kousuke asked.

"How about-"

"No zombie games, Shuuya!" Tsubomi spoke, firmly.

"Yes m'am." Shuuya smiled, sheepishly.

"Then how about one of those classics games like whack-a-mole or skee-ball?" Kousuke suggested.

"Skee-ball?" Shuuya grinned at Tsubomi.

"Skee-ball." Tsubomi nodded.

* * *

"Kousuke that was pure luck!" Shuuya argued.

"I doubt it, Shuuya," Kousuke chuckled.

"Don't you doubt my words!" Shuuya stuck his tongue out at the taller male. Tsubomi merely ignored them and went ahead and resumed the game by tossing the small dark ball. As expected she tossed a ball and it landed inside the 50 hole. Tsubomi sighed at the boys as they quickly resumed playing as well. In the end, Kousuke lost.

"Ha! I knew you'd lose!" Shuuya laughed loudly.

"So what? It was fun." Kousuke smiled.

"Quiet down you idiot! You're being too loud!" Tsubomi scolded and slapped the back of Shuuya's head.

"Ow! Okay, okay! I'll stop!" Shuuya surrendered.

"So what's next?" Kousuke asked.

"Hm? Well maybe we could play..." Tsubomi looked around before finishing her sentence. She spotted one of the racing games and a slight smile formed on her face. "How about one of those race car games?"

"Sure!" Shuuya smiled and made his way towards the game.

"Wait!" Kousuke called out. Shuuya abruptly stopped and looked back at him. Tsubomi looked at him as well. Kousuke started to snicker. "When I think about it, Shuuya is actually the shortest among us."

"Shut it!" Shuuya demanded.

"He's right though. You are the shortest." Tsubomi snickered.

"I'll be taller than you! You'll see! Then you'll be looking up at me, Tsubomi~" Shuuya winked at Tsubomi and Tsubomi purposely gagged.

"Let's show him what it's like to be tall!" Kousuke laughed.

"Wait, what?" Shuuya looked at the two, puzzled.

"That's a great idea." Tsubomi grinned. Kousuke lifted one of Shuuya's arm and Tsubomi lifted the other. Together, they both lifted the blond with grins on their faces.

"This isn't funny!" Shuuya whined.

"It's okay to be short, Shuuya!" Kousuke assured while laughing.

"Get used to it," Tsubomi said, bluntly.

"Why are you so mean to me, Tsubomi?" Shuuya pouted. "I'm your boyfriend, aren't I?"

Hearing the word _"boyfriend"_ made Tsubomi blush and release him. She pulled her hood over her head and sighed. "I'm still not used to that," she muttered.

Shuuya chuckled and poked her shoulder. "Don't get embarrassed, Tsubomi~!" He cooed.

"Shut up," Tsubomi mumbled.

"Let's play that game!" Kousuke cheered and walked towards the game. The couple followed him.

"I am definitely going to beat you, Kousuke!" Shuuya cackled.

"We'll see!" Kousuke chuckled.

"Boys." Tsubomi shook her head and spoke quietly.

* * *

Tsubomi sat in the seat between the two boys. Her hand tightly gripped the steering wheel and her foot rested on the pedal as the game started. She'd violently turn the wheel as an attempt to pass the other cars. Shuuya had a smirk placed on his face as he played and Kousuke merely smiled joyfully. All three were concentrated on the game.

Once the game had finished, Shuuya was the victor. Shuuya raised his arms up in the air as he cheered. Kousuke sighed but eventually laughed while Tsubomi watched him and said, "calm down" and "you're too loud" as if he were a child. Shuuya laughed then looked at the other two. "Now what?" He asked.

"Well what time is it?" Tsubomi asked.

"Hm it's 4:30 pm now. Wanna go get something to eat?" Kousuke asked.

"Sure." Tsubomi shrugged.

"I'm hungry!" Shuuya grinned.

"Okay then. Let's go!"

* * *

"So what are you going to get?" Shuuya asked and looked at Tsubomi.

"Not sure. Possibly just a sandwich. You?" Tsubomi looked at him.

"Sandwich." Shuuya shrugged.

"So three sandwiches?" Kousuke asked. Shuuya and Tsubomi nodded. "Okay. I'll get the sandwiches, you two pick a table!"

"Where do you want to sit?" Shuuya asked while smiling at the green haired female that stood beside him. She shrugged.

"I don't know. Whichever." Tsubomi sighed. Shuuya randomly sat at a nearby table and Tsubomi sat besides him.

"So uh what happened?" Shuuya asked, gingerly.

"Hm? What do you mean?" Tsubomi asked.

"You were obviously upset earlier," Shuuya plainly said.

"It's just the usual. My dad was getting on my nerves." Tsubomi sighed.

"Why?" Shuuya asked.

"He hates you," Tsubomi stated bluntly.

"S-Seriously?"

"Who hates him?" Kousuke asked as he arrived at the table with their sandwiches.

"My dad," Tsubomi replied.

"Is it because we're dating?" Shuuya questioned.

"Well yeah but he already disliked you since the first time you two met. Now that we're dating, he hates you," Tsubomi explained as she took her sandwich.

"What about me?" Kousuke asked, pointing at himself.

"He doesn't hate you, but he doesn't like you." Tsubomi shrugged.

"He doesn't like anyone, does he?" Shuuya queried.

"Well I guess he likes Momo, Ayano, and Mary," Tsubomi assumed.

"Why?"

"Momo is an idol and since my family is a business family, being friends with her might _"benefit us",_ as stated by my dad. Ayano and Mary is because he thinks they're decent," Tsubomi explained before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"What about Takane?" Kousuke asked.

"She's too snappy, I guess." Tsubomi shrugged. The other two nodded.

"So what's going on with you and Mary?" Shuuya smirked as he changed the subject.

"Huh? Well uh nothing much but uh I guess you can consider us a couple?" Kousuke replied though it came out more as a question. Tsubomi raised an eyebrow.

"Really? So if I asked Mary that you two were dating then she'd say the same?" Shuuya laughed.

"D-Don't!" Kousuke pleaded.

"Then you're not dating?" Shuuya spoke mischievously.

"Yes! No! It's complicated!"

"Shuuya stop terrorizing Kousuke," Tsubomi demanded.

"I'm just teasing him, Tsubomi~" Shuuya cooed.

"Gross," Tsubomi muttered.

"Eh? Why are you so mean to your boyfriend?" Shuuya whined. Tsubomi gagged. Kousuke chuckled.

Being together always made the three feel at ease.

* * *

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE TERRIBLY SLOW UPDATE! . I had terrible writers block plus school and I'm so sorry! Please forgive me ;-;**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	22. Lies and Secrets: Chapter 22

**Lies and Secrets: Valentine's Day**

The day before Valentine's Day, Tsubomi had spent hours in the kitchen. With an apron on and her long green hair tied up in a ponytail, she tried her best to make cookies that seemed perfect in her eyes. She sighed as she mixed the ingredients together, creating the cookie dough. As she quickly mixed it, one thought crossed her mind. Will they like it?

She shook her head and focused on task. She mixed in chocolate with the dough and started to pour small clumps of dough on the buttered tray. Sliding the tray in the oven, Tsubomi smiled, proudly. She felt confident about the cookies she had made. Now she merely had to wait.

Once the cookies were done, she had tasted one. She gently took a bit of a cookie and focused on its properties. Soft, chewy, sweet, delicious. She smiled and finished the cookie before storing the rest in small, individual, decorated bags. After cleaning up, she went to her room.

With the thought of her accomplishment, she had fallen asleep.

* * *

Tsubomi clutched the strap of her school bag tightly. Inside her school bag were the small bags of cookies along with the half empty chocolate bag she had bought at the store the other day. She entered the school building and anxiously looked around. Many girls were already handing out gifts. The atmosphere was anxious yet cheerful in an odd way.

Tsubomi took a deep breath and headed to her class. She slowly walked into the classroom and stood by the doorway. At Shuuya's desk, three small gifts sat on his desk. Seeing the gifts made Tsubomi frown. She never tolerated girls who'd flirt with Shuuya.

Before, she didn't care, but now that she was dating him she found it unpleasant. She sighed and went to take a seat. Shuuya smiled once he noticed her. He sat up straight and turned to face her once she sat next to him by the window. "Good morning, Tsubomi~!" He greeted, cheerfully.

"Morning," Tsubomi said, impassively.

"You know what today is?" Shuuya asked.

"Valentine's Day." Tsubomi sighed.

"Yeah! So~?" Shuuya looked at her anxiously.

"What? You have gifts. That should be enough." Tsubomi tilted her head towards the gifts that sat on his desk.

"But they're not from you, Tsubomi!" Shuuya whined. Behind him, Tsubomi saw three girls frown. Tsubomi pulled her hoodie over her head and managed a slight smile.

"Fine. I'll give you something."

"Yay!" Shuuya cheered.

"Open your hand." Shuuya did as told.

"What's this?"

"Chocolate. Any complaints?" Shuuya shook his head.

"If it's from you then I'm satisfied!" Shuuya quickly smiled. Tsubomi couldn't gather the courage to give him the cookies nor was she content with the gifts he received. She sighed and closed her eyes for a brief moment in order to calm herself down. Shuuya tilted his head and looked at her with a puzzled look. He poked her shoulder.

"Tsubomi, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She growled.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"Nope!"

"Yes!"

"You can't fool me, Tsubomi~!"

"But I can ignore you!"

Tsubomi put on her headphones and crossed her arms. Shuuya frowned and pulled down her hoodie. Tsubomi glared at him. Shuuya froze for a moment but then recovered quickly and attempted to remove her headphones but Tsubimi quickly grabbed his hands and prevented him from doing so. For a moment, it seemed like the two were trying to wrestle.

"Don't even think about it," Tsubomi warned.

"Then don't ignore me," Shuuya retorted and smirked. Tsubomi scoffed. "Tell me why you're upset."

"I'm not upset," Tsubomi argued.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Tsubomi, you're a terrible liar."

"Shut up, idiot!"

"Nope!" Shuuya grinned, forcefully lowered her hands, and leaned forward kissing her before she could do anything. Tsubomi froze from the sudden action. Her face reddened and grew hot. Shuuya held her hands, preventing her from pushing him away. As a last resort, Tsubomi bit his lip and pulled away.

"Ow!" Shuuya whined and released her hands.

"What was that for?" Tsubomi exclaimed and clenched her fists.

"I just wanted to kiss my girlfriend." Shuuya pouted.

"Not in public!" Tsubomi whined.

"What? Are you embarrassed?" Shuuya asked and grinned.

"Sh-Shut up!" Tsubomi pulled her hoodie over her head once again. Shuuya chuckled.

"Tsubomi, you're cute when you're flustered," Shuuya said while smiling at the blushing female.

"Whatever." Tsubomi muttered and tugged on her hoodie. Shuuya laughed as she covered her face.

* * *

"Tsubomi! Shuuya!" Kousuke called out as the two walked into the eating area. It was lunch time and Tsubomi and Shuuya decided to join their friends.

"Yo Kousuke!" Shuuya greeted and sat down next to Kousuke. Tsubomi sat next to Shuuya. Across from them were Mary and Momo.

"Oh happy birthday Momo." Tsubomi said and searched her school bag for a small bag. "Here." She took out a small, decorated bag filled with cookies and handed it to the teen idol.

"Thanks!" Momo smiled and opened the bag. "Oh cookies! Did you make them yourself?" Tsubomi nodded. "Thank you! I'm sure they're good!"

"Oh chocolate chip!" Mary marveled. "Is it only for Momo?" Tsubomi shook her head and took out two other small bags. She gave one to Mary and the other to Kousuke.

"Thanks, Tsubomi." Kousuke smiled.

"They look good!" Mary smiled as well.

"What about me?" Shuuya asked and pointed at himself.

"Hmph." Tsubomi closed her school bag and ignored the blond.

"Tsubomi! You're so cruel!" Shuuya whined and clung onto her. "What can I do to earn your affection?"

"Let go of me!" Tsubomi growled.

"Oh I know!" Shuuya leaned forward but Tsubomi covered his lips with her hand.

"Don't even try!" She threatened. Shuuya shrugged and kissed her hand causing her face to reddened. Tsubomi frowned and slapped his cheek as an instant reaction.

"You're so mean to me," Shuuya complained as he rubbed his stinging, red cheek.

"I can't help it since you're such an idiot," Tsubomi responded though her face was a light shade of red.

"Lovers quarrel," Momo whispered and Mary nodded. Kousuke laughed nervously.

"You're my girlfriend! I should be able to kiss my girlfriend!" Shuuya whined.

"Shut it, idiot!" Tsubomi snapped.

"Guys, let's just eat our lunch!" Kousuke interrupted and smiled.

"Fine." Tsubomi huffed and started eating her lunch. Shuuya hesitantly started eating.

* * *

The school bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Everyone gathered their items and started to desert the school building. Some lounged around the hallways, others went to do club activities, and some went home. As usual, Shuuya and Tsubomi walked to the park and avoided their homes for as much as they could. Shuuya gently held Tsubomi's hand and squeezed it.

"What?" Tsubomi questioned.

"You seemed to be easily upset today," Shuuya stated. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Tsubomi insisted.

"Come on just say it," Shuuya urged.

"No!" Tsubomi snapped.

"Why not?" Shuuya whined.

"Because it's...it's embarrassing!" Tsubomi blurted out and instantly regretted it.

"What's embarrassing?" Shuuya questioned.

"N-Nothing!" Tsubomi insisted.

"Come on. Tell me!" Shuuya urged. Tsubomi shook her head. "Fine. I'll let it go this time." Tsubomi sighed in relief. They silently resumed their walking with awkwardness looming in the air. Tsubomi kept her gaze fixed on the ground. Her mind was set on the bag of cookies that was meant for Shuuya. Thinking about it made her bag feel heavier than usual. Taking a deep breath, Tsubomi stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" Shuuya asked, looking back at her. Tsubomi rummaged through her bag and took out a bag of cookies. Mustering up all the courage that she had inside her, she handed him the bag of cookies, her face growing red. "Really?" Shuuya's face lit up with joy.

"Just take it!" Tsubomi demanded. Shuuya chuckled and took the bag, gleefully.

"Thanks! For a moment I that you hadn't gotten me anything special," Shuuya admitted while laughing. "So how come you didn't give this to me before?"

"I was...going to give it to you...but..." Tsubomi's sentence trailed off and she averted her gaze.

"But what?" Shutouts urged. Tsubomi remained silent leaving Shuuya to guess the reason. After a moment of thinking, Shuuya's eyes widened and he blurted out, "was it because of the gifts that I received?"

"Ah um..." Tsubomi couldn't gather the right words to say. Shuuya grinned.

"Were you jealous?" Shuuya questioned while grinning.

"What-What? No!" Tsubomi shook her head and blushed from embarrassment.

"So you were!" Shuuya laughed. "Don't worry, my flower bud. You're the most precious one to me!" Shuuya winked at her. Tsubomi puffed out her cheeks.

"L-Let's just go!" She crossed her arms and started walking. Shuuya chuckled and followed her.

"Hey Tsubomi~!" Shuuya cooed.

"What?" Tsubomi glanced at him.

"I love you," Shuuya said while smiling.

"...I uh..." Tsubomi tried to return the words, but failed.

"I know." Shuuya assured. He leaned towards her and kissed her cheek. Tsubomi blushed. "Let's continue walking!"

"Shuuya!" Tsubomi spoke abruptly.

"Hm?" Shuuya looked at her. Tsubomi bit her lip as she gathered her courage. She wanted to say it. She had to say it.

"I..." Tsubomi stopped as if the words at disappeared from the tip of her tongue.

"Don't worry, Tsubomi. I know," Shuuya assured and smiled. Tsubomi shook her head. Tsubomi stared at him but didn't utter a single word. Shuuya stared back at her. With a sigh escaping her lips, Tsubomi grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him close to her without a second thought. Her lips made contact with his and both of them froze.

Tsubomi closed her eyes tightly while Shuuya kept his eyes wide open. Eventually, he closed his eyes and kissed back. He held her closely and kissed her passionately. Tsubomi remained holding onto his shirt, but continued kissing him. Though eventually they had to part away to breath.

"What was that?" Shuuya questioned with grinning.

"Shuuya...I...love you..." Tsubomi confessed. Shuuya was silent as he apprehended her words. Studio's face turned a bright shade of red.

"I love you too." Shuuya said with a smile. Tsubomi managed a smile as well. With that, Shuuya kissed her softly.

Saying those three words made Tsubomi feel like a weight had lifted from her shoulders.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the slow update! I really am! I'm also sorry for the rushed chapter but I wanted to update as soon as possible!**  
**So Tsubomi finally said! Yay!**  
**So I've been thinking and I think I'm going to end this story soon. Every story always comes to an end. Plus I feel like the story will lose its flavor if I make it too long. So yeah!**  
**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	23. Lies and Secrets: Chapter 23

**Lies and Secrets: Warmth**

* * *

_"I love you"_

Hearing the words constantly play in his head made the blond grin widely and roll around in his bed. Recently, Tsubomi had told Shuuya that she loved him. Though she mainly said it through actions. She had kissed him without warning, obviously shocking him. Thinking about the moment made Shuuya squeal.

Whenever she'd get flustered around him, he'd have the urge to engulf her in a hug and shower her in kisses. Shuuya loved his flower bud. He'd do anything if it meant keeping her happy. Seeing her brings him joy. If he could, he'd kiss her whenever he wanted to, but Tsubomi would easily slap him.

Shuuya sighed as he gazed at the ceiling. His cat-like yellows eyes fixed on the ceiling yet his mind was elsewhere. He thought about her. He thought about her soft and long green hair, her dark yet beautiful eyes, her soft lips, her pale yet smooth skin, her soothing voice, everything. He thought about his precious flower bud.

Though, she was more like a flower than a flower bud. She had bloomed into a beautiful flower. Her petals may have been plucked out but her beauty remained. No matter what, Shuuya will always see her as a beautiful flower, inside and outside. He'll never abandon her.

He wanted to see her. He wanted to hear her soothing voice. He wanted to touch her smooth skin. He wanted to play with her soft hair. He wanted to kiss her soft lips.

Without a moment of hesitation, Shuuya sat up and grabbed his phone. He dialed her number and impatiently waited for her to answer. He yearned to see her. He yearned to hear her. A day away from her felt like forever. He needed to see her.

* * *

Tsubomi sat on her bed, remembering the events of the previous day. Her face flushed with only a thought of it. Remembering her actions and words, Tsubomi felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her. Though, remembering his reaction, she felt happiness as well. A smile was present on her face as she thought about him.

She thought about his smile. She thought about his laugh. She thought about his warm touch. She thought about his soft, blond hair. She thought about him.

She loved him. She had accepted the fact. She said finally said the three simple yet meaningful words to him. It was as if a wall had finally broken down. A weight was finally lifted off her shoulders.

No barriers between them. No reason to stop. No one to stop them. Even if their families disapprove of their relationship, they would still continue seeing each other. They were head over heels for each other, though Tsubomi would not show it often.

Tsubomi sighed and glanced at her phone. She thought about calling him or sending a text message. She knew that the blond would be filled with joy if she had sent him a message. Tsubomi pondered on the thought of him giggling once he receives a message or a call from her. With that thought, Tsubomi chuckled.

Her phone started ringing and Tsubomi had already known who it was. Grabbing her phone, she checked the caller ID and smiled. She took a deep breath and answered the phone. "Hello." She spoke in an impassive tone.

"Tsubomi~ I wanna see you!" Shuuya whined. Tsubomi sighed.

"Calm down, Shuuya. It hasn't even been a full day," Tsubomi reminded.

"But it feels like forever." Shuuya whined once again. Hearing him whine made Tsubomi question why she had fallen for him.

"Just deal with it." She sighed.

"How about you come and visit me?" Shuuya suggested. If Tsubomi could see him, she'd see him grinning.

"Hmm? What about your mom?" Tsubomi questioned. She knew that his mother wasn't very fond of the green haired teen.

"She'll leave for work soon," Shuuya stated.

"I think I'm fine staying at home." Tsubomi decided and rested her back on her bed.

"Awe really?" Shuuya whined. Tsubomi pictured him fake a pout and held in a chuckle.

"Yes. I'd rather stay here in my room." Tsubomi heard him sigh.

"If that's what you want. I at least got to hear your lovely voice, my precious flower." Shuuya said. Tsubomi could feel her face heat up. He always caught her off guard.

"...You really want to see me?" Tsubomi questioned.

"Yes!" Shuuya responded immediately.

"Fine. Only for an hour though." Tsubomi sighed.

"Yay! See you soon, my precious flower~!" Shuuya cooed and ended the call.

"Idiot," Tsubomi muttered but couldn't resist a smile. An idiot I love, she thought. Thinking about him, Tsubomi couldn't help it but laugh. He was like a love sick puppy. Or cat?

Tsubomi shrugged and pushed herself off her bed. Letting out another sigh, she stood up and headed towards her closet. Searching through her closet, he shoved aside a few shirts and pants until she pulled out a long sleeved red shirt. It was one of her favorite shirts that she possessed. Placing it over her shoulder, Tsubomi pulled out dark blue jeans to wear then started to change into the set of clothing that she had taken out.

* * *

Running down the stairs, Tsubomi shoved her phone in her pocket and grabbed her purple jacket. She slipped on the jacket then started to put on her shoes. Tsubomi could hear footsteps approaching her but she didn't bother glancing up. Once she stood up and saw who it was, she immediately frowned. The sight of her stepmother made her grimace.

"And where do you think you're going?" The woman questioned. Her voice was as if it were venom.

"That is none of your business," Tsubomi growled.

"I am your stepmother. I should know." The woman frowned.

"You're not my _birth_ mother," Tsubomi stated, annoyance in her voice.

"But where is your mother, child?" Her stepmother snapped. Tsubomi went silent but she gave a deadly glare towards the snobby woman. "Exactly. Be grateful that your father took you in our household."

"He must've been really miserable since he cheated on you with my mom." Tsubomi scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Shut it!" The woman raised her hand and by the next moment Tsubomi's cheek stung. Her face was slightly turned by the sudden impact. Her cheek was red and her fists were clenched. She bit her bottom lip and touched her cheek. Anger welled up inside her.

"You're just a burden to this family. You were a mistake. You shouldn't be talking like this!" The woman yelled at Tsubomi. Both females were enraged. Though Tsubomi knew that she couldn't do anything. If she did then her father would only be furious with her. She didn't want to deal with her father's rage.

"You old hag. No wonder my father cheated! I'd kill myself if I were married to some wretched woman like you!" Tsubomi yelled back. Once the words escaped her lips, she knew that was she in trouble despite her previous thoughts. She knew that doing something would only bring trouble, but she did it anyways.

"Quiet you brat!" Another slap was directed at her. The woman yanked at her hair. "Once your father learns about what you're behavior, you'll definitely be in serious trouble!" She started pulling Tsubomi towards her father's office while holding onto her hair.

"Let go of me, you witch!" Tsubomi demanded, fear and anger mixing inside her. She was angry at her stepmother, at herself. Though she was fearful of the results of her actions, her words. She yelled and kicked the woman but the woman only yanked her hair and continued dragging her. This wasn't the first time that Tsubomi had gotten into a situation like this.

Tears stung her eyes as the memories of her past situations flashed back into her head. She knew the outcome. She knew the problems that it would bring. She knew her father's wrath. She knew what was going to happen.

"Let me go! Please! Let me go!" She pleaded as if she were the same little girl who had recently been separated from her mother.

* * *

"I don't like you people! I want my mother!" The child yelled as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You must be disciplined for your actions!" The woman's grip on the girl's wrist tightened causing the girl to wince.

"Please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just want my mother!" The girl pleaded. "I don't want this family!"

"Quiet down, child!" The woman growled.

Watching from a distance, Tsubomi's sister sighed and shook her head. She barely knew her half-sister. She pitied the child but didn't do anything to help the crying little girl. Tsubomi cried her eyes out. She knew that she would get in trouble but she did it anyways. Now she was about to face her father and she'll yearn for her mother whom will never return to her.

* * *

Tsubomi bit her lip, fighting back her tears, her fear. She frantically tried to pry off the woman's fingers from her green hair but to no avail. She was helpless. She knew she couldn't escape the situation. What seemed like a good day turned out to be miserable.

She whimpered as she slowly scratched at the woman's hand, weakly. The woman was determined to drag Tsubomi straight into trouble. Tsubomi fought back a sob. She fought back tears. She fought back the fear that was crawling up her spine.

"Mother!" Her sister's voice broke through the fear that was eating at Tsubomi. Both stopped in their tracks. The woman glared at her daughter and scowled.

"What do you want?" She spat.

"Release Tsubomi, now." She demanded.

"Don't get in this!" The woman warned.

"Mother, that is my little sister whom you're harming, whom you've always harmed whether it was physically or verbally." Tsubomi's sister scoffed. "I question why I was given such a horrible mother."

"You cannot do anything about this! Now leave us alone! Your father, this wretched child, and I have something urgent to discuss," The woman growled. Tsubomi merely watched the two argue.

"You can't blame Tsubomi for father's actions. So, he cheated on you. He doesn't love you or you're a terrible wife. Maybe both." Her sister shrugged.

"How dare you speak such words!" Tsubomi's stepmother yelled.

"Release Tsubomi _now_, mother." Tsubomi's sister gave a death glare to the woman. The woman glared back. The tension was palpable. Tsubomi couldn't apprehend the situation.

"Fine. I'll just tell your father and await his decision." The woman practically shoved Tsubomi towards the floor, releasing her hair. She walked away with a scowl on her face. Tsubomi's sister huffed then focused her attention to the trembling girl whom was her own sister.

"It's okay now, Tsubomi," She assured.

"...Why?" Tsubomi muttered. Her voice tremulous.

"Hm?"

"Why help me now?" Tsubomi looked up at her with tearful eyes.

"Because...I know that you're just a victim. You're a flower surrounded by weeds. It's nearly impossible to bloom with weeds around you." Tsubomi remained silent. "Now tell me, where are you going?"

"...To Shuuya's house..." Tsubomi spoke in a quiet voice.

"Ah I see. Don't do something stupid, okay?" Tsubomi nodded. "I advise you to stay at a friend's house for the night. Well, you should be smart enough to know this. I'll handle father." Her sister gave her a smile of assurance.

"Really?" Tsubomi questioned. Her sister nodded. "Thank you, big sister."

"I am your sister, after all. I should act like a good sister. Now leave before father shows up."

Without a moment of hesitation, Tsubomi stood up and left.

* * *

Shuuya smiled cheerfully to himself. Knowing that he was going to see his beloved flower, he couldn't contain his excitement. He rolled around in his bed. a wide smile present on his face. He stopped brusquely and observed his room.

It was a mess. Clothing and other items were scattered across the floor, his desk was covered in papers, and he was still in bed. He scrambled out of bed and quickly started organizing his room. Putting away all the clothes in his closet, fixing the pile of papers on his desk, and grabbing himself a clean set of clothes to change into. He slipped into a simple T-shirt and jeans then fixed his bed. Smiling proudly, he walked out of his room to see if there was anything else to organize before Tsubomi would see it. Though one step out of his room was enough to grab his mother's attention.

"Shuuya, are you going somewhere?" His mother questioned.

"Nope. I'm just gonna get a snack." Shuuya lied with ease. Having a lie roll off his tongue felt natural to the blond.

"Then why are you dressed up?" His mother narrowed her eyes at him.

"I didn't feel like wearing my pajamas all day." Another lie.

"But you always stay in your pajamas whenever you don't have school unless you're going out with your friends." His mother walked towards him, her arms crossed, and her eyes narrowed at him, suspiciously. "You're lying to me, Shuuya. Tell me what you're planning."

"Nothing, mom. Don't worry about it," Shuuya assured.

"I know my son. I know your lying." His mother paused for a moment. "Does it involve with that girl?"

"_That girl_ has a name and it's Tsubomi. Mom, don't worry about it. I'm not planning anything." Shuuya sighed.

"You're going to see her once I leave, aren't you?" Shuuya didn't respond. Anger welled up inside his mother and she slapped him. "Answer me, Shuuya!"

"No, mom." Shuuya lied. He wasn't fazed by the impact. He had gotten into trouble many times. His mom was always short tempered.

"You're still lying, Shuuya." Another hit was directed at him. "Shuuya, I told you that you shouldn't be with her!"

"Why don't you like her?" Shuuya questioned.

"Illegitimate children are just burdens. They only bring trouble." His mother scoffed.

"Then what am I? You and dad weren't married!" Shuuya protested.

"Th-that's different!"

"How is that different?"

"Neither of us were cheating!"

"So what if Tsubomi's dad was cheating? It's not Tsubomi's fault! You shouldn't hate her for being a child out of marriage!"

"Why do you defend her so much?"

"Because I love her!" Shuuya blurted out. His mother faltered. She was surprised by his outburst. Though she quickly recovered and frowned.

"What you feel isn't love. You're a teenager. You're young. When you're young, you don't feel love. It's merely lust. Especially for males," his mother explained.

"Is this because dad left you?" Shuuya questioned. His mother involuntarily slapped him.

"Do_ not_ speak of him, Shuuya," his mother warned.

"I'm sorry mom. But...what I feel isn't lust! I love Tsubomi. You can't stop me from seeing her. I'm sorry but I won't listen to you this time, mom." Shuuya spoke with confidence in his voice but he could feel a hint of fear in the pit of his stomach.

"What?" His mother scoffed. Shuuya knew that he was in trouble. He was an idiot. Not only was he in deep trouble but he'll also worry Tsubomi. He didn't want to see Tsubomi worry.

But he had gotten himself in trouble and he'll have to pay for it.

* * *

He sat by the door outside. He hugged his knees while wearing the sweater that he had received from Tsubomi as a gift. The hood of his sweater covered his head and he sighed. He did it again. He got into trouble.

He didn't bother moving. His body ached. Though he didn't produce any tears. No sadness grew inside him. The fear had left.

Only worry remained. He worried about if his mother will still be furious with him once she returns. He worried about how he'll go to school like this. He'll just hide it. He worried about Tsubomi.

He thought about how hurt she'd be. How guilty she'd feel. Though it wasn't her fault. It was his. He had brought it all to himself with his poor choice of words.

"Shuuya?" Hearing the sweet voice of Tsubomi made Shuuya look up. Seeing her beautiful dark eyes gaze down at him felt like he was looking at an angel. Though once he saw the concern in her eyes, he faltered. "Shuuya are you okay?" Tsubomi asked, worriedly.

"Of course I am! One look at you heals every wound instantly!" Shuuya scrambled to his feet and smiled.

"Shuuya, you're being weird." Tsubomi sighed.

"I'm perfectly fine!" Shuuya assured. He was disgusted with himself. Not only did he lied to his mother (and failed miserably) but he was lying to his girlfriend.

"Liar," Tsubomi remarked.

"Me? Don't worry, Tsubomi!"

"Then why were you sitting outside?" Tsubomi queried.

"Don't worry about it! Now let's go inside!" Shuuya opened the door and waited for her to walk in. Tsubomi hesitantly walked in. "Make yourself at home!" Tsubomi observed the little apartment. She had been inside once when Shuuya was sick but that was a while ago. Now here she was, alone once again with Shuuya whom was now her boyfriend. A blush grew onto her cheeks.

Tsubomi sat down on the couch by the small TV and Shuuya sat next to her. Both of them kicked off their shoes and pulled their legs onto the couch. their legs intertwined and, of course, blushes grew onto their faces but they didn't care. Tsubomi removed her jacket and placed it on the floor by her shoes, not putting much thought in it. Shuuya smiled at how she was getting herself comfortable.

Though once he looked at her face, his smile faded. Tsubomi raised an eyebrow at the blond. His hand reached out and caressed her cheek. Tsubomi blushed deeply and gave him a puzzled look. "What happened?" Shuuya asked, worriedly.

"What?" Tsubomi questioned.

"Your cheek is bruised! What happened? I won't let this go so there's no point in telling me that it's nothing to worry about." Shuuya spoke firmly. Hearing his words and concern made Tsubomi look at him guiltily. Shuuya narrowed his eyes at her, studying every inch of her face, including her expression. Tsubomi let out a sigh.

"I uh got myself in trouble," Tsubomi explained. Shuuya could feel a hint of anger starting to grow inside him.

"And your dad did this to you?" Shuuya growled.

"N-No! He didn't! Not this time at least..." Tsubomi said quickly, though muttered the last part.

"What?"

"Nothing! Anyways, it wasn't as bad as I expected it to be." Tsubomi tried to shrug off the topic.

"Seriously, who did this to you?" Shuuya demanded, furrowing his eyebrows. In all honesty, seeing an angry Shuuya frightened Tsubomi.

"...My stepmom," Tsubomi confessed. Shuuya clenched his fist. "It's not like you can do anything about it!"

"I...I know, but they can't keep hurting you like this! What did you even do that upset your stepmother so much?" Shuuya sighed in exasperation.

"I basically talked back to her, said some stuff that I shouldn't have said, and that's it really." Tsubomi shrugged it off.

"What did you say?" Shuuya queried.

"I'd rather not say." Tsubomi sighed.

"Fine." Shuuya shrugged it off.

"Though you don't have to overreact. It's just a bruise," Tsubomi assured while crossing her arms.

"Just a bruise? Tsubomi, how many times did your stepmom hit you?" Shuuya scoffed and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't know! Just drop it!" Tsubomi felt slightly annoyed. She knew that he was only caring about her but she didn't want to think about what had happened.

"Tsubomi, I can't just brush it off! You have a bruise on your face!" Shuuya argued.

"And? It's just a bruise! What about you? You're wearing a sweater with the hoodie on indoors!" Tsubomi protested.

"Th-That's irrelevant!" Shuuya faltered.

"Don't try to hide it from me!" Tsubomi argued.

"There's nothing to see!" Shuuya exclaimed and held his hoodie over his head tightly.

"If it's nothing then take it off!" Tsubomi scoffed.

"No!" Shuuya shook his head.

"Take it off, Shuuya!" Tsubomi reached over to push the hoodie off but Shuuya held onto it. "Shuuya! Stop fighting and just show me!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because...No!"

"Damn it, Shuuya!"

Tsubomi released her grip on the hoodie and leaned back on the armrest of the couch. She let out a sigh and focused her gaze at him. Shuuya glanced at her. Her fierce dark eyes pierced him. Slowly, he sat up straight and sighed as if giving up.

"Fine. I'll take it off." Shuuya brushed off his hoodie and unzipped his sweater. He gently removed the sweater and tossed it to the floor. Bruises and cuts covered his arms. One bruise was placed on his cheek. Tsubomi's gaze softened and she leaned forward.

"Did you treat your wounds?" Tsubomi asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Shuuya assured.

Tsubomi shook her head wrapped her arms around him, engulfing him in a hug. She sighed and hugged him tightly. Shuuya smiled softly and hugged her. He leaned back, resting on the armrest, laying his back on the couch with Tsubomi on top of him, hugging him. He gently stroked her soft, green hair.

"What happened?" Tsubomi asked in a soft voice.

"I got my mom mad at me," Shuuya responded.

"...was it because of me?" Tsubomi questioned.

"No." Shuuya lied. Though it wasn't a complete lie but that didn't comfort the fact that he was lying to her. Tsubomi was silent. "Don't worry about it, Tsubomi."

"...okay."

Feeling his hand stroke her hair as he held her made Tsubomi feel at ease. She felt calm and content. She could easily fall asleep though she had no desire to do so. Her head rested on his shoulder, her forehead softly pressing against his neck. His warmth gave her a sense of peace.

Feeling her in his arms, Shuuya smiled softly. His hand gently stroked her soft, green hair. Feeling the warmth of her body made him feel at ease. Knowing that she was safely in his arms, he felt joyful. Naturally, he felt the need to protect her and the feeling was mutual.

"Tsubomi?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"...I love you too..."

Shuuya chuckled knowing that Tsubomi's face was bright red. The words felt foreign to her. She couldn't apprehend how they rolled off Shuuya's tongue with ease. Maybe it was because he was more passionate about it. Though she knew that she had to get used to those words.

Three simple words brought peace. Three simple words brought happiness. Three simple words brought warmth. Tsubomi never understood how that was possible, but now that she was in love with Shuuya, she felt that it was more vivid. Tsubomi had never imagined herself experiencing love.

The warmth that his body produced soothed her. His touch would occasionally cause shivers to run up her spine as he'd stroke her hair, his fingers brushing the back of her neck, his hand caressing her head. His arm wrapped around her, keeping her safely in his embrace as she held onto him. His steady breathing brought her peace. Just knowing that he was with her brought her happiness, allowing her to fall asleep with a soft smile.

* * *

Groaning, Tsubomi slowly opened her eyes as she woke up. She observed the dimly lit room. She tried collecting her thoughts, digging in her memory. She looked up only to remember that she was hugging Shuuya. A blush crept onto her cheeks. Shuuya was sound asleep whilst holding her.

"Shuuya. Shuuya, wake up," Tsubomi whispered softly.

"What?" Shuuya groaned.

"We fell asleep. I have to go before your mom gets here and makes a fuss." Tsubomi attempted at pushing herself off him but Shuuya held her closely and tightly.

"Not yet," Shuuya mumbled. It was evident that he was half asleep. Tsubomi frowned.

"I have to go now. It's late," Tsubomi stated.

"No," Shuuya said bluntly.

"Why must you make this complicated?" Tsubomi groaned. She took a moment to think of a solution the problem. She didn't want to hit him nor did she want to yell. She took a deep breath and started pushing herself off him. Shuuya refused to release her but eventually gave in, allowing Tsubomi to free herself.

Sitting on the other side of the couch, Tsubomi sighed in relief. Shuuya sat up, rubbing his eyes. He yawned then looked at Tsubomi. "Do you have to go?" Shuuya whined.

"Yes, I do," Tsubomi responded.

"I'll walk you home," Shuuya offered.

"Fine. We should hurry before-" Tsubomi stopped her sentence brusquely. The events that had occurred with her stepmother recently, flashed in her mind and she slumped her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Shuuya asked. A hint of concern was in his voice.

"I can't go home," Tsubomi stated.

"Why?"

"My stepmother. She most likely spoke to my father which means that it'll be hell once I get home," Tsubomi explained.

"What a bitch," Shuuya growled. "Well my mom usually comes home late so-"

"No." Tsubomi said bluntly.

"What? Where else can you go?" Shuuya frowned.

"I'll text Ayano and see if I can spend the night at her place." Tsubomi pulled her phone out of her pocket and started typing.

"Fine. I'm sure Ayano will be fine with that." Shuuya shrugged.

"Yeah she's fine with that," Tsubomi confirmed after reading Ayano's reply.

"I'll walk you there. It's not that far anyways." Shuuya stood up and grabbed his sweater from the floor, slipping it on and zipping it up.

"Sure." Tsubomi shrugged and put on her jacket and shoving her phone back in her pocket.

"Let's go." Shuuya opened the door and walked out with Tsubomi. He locked the door and shoved his keys in his pocket.

"Shuuya?"

"Yes~?" Shuuya said in a singsong manner.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For everything."

Shuuya looked at Tsubomi. At first, he had a confused expression but eventually he smiled at her. "I should be the one saying thank you." He chuckled.

"What for?" Tsubomi questioned and averted her gaze from him.

"For everything," Shuuya cooed as he took a step closer to her.

"I didn't do anything special," Tsubomi muttered, her back touching the wall as she took a step away from him.

"Oh but you did do something special. You brightened my world." Shuuya cupped his warm hands on her cold face, forcing her to look at him. Tsubomi's heart began to race at his touch.

"You sound so cheesy," Tsubomi muttered, she looked away once again, avoiding eye contact. She knew her face was red at the moment. He made her like this. He made her heart race. He was the reason why her face turned a shade of red.

"Sue me." Shuuya shrugged. His thumbs caressing her red cheeks.

"I'll kick you," Tsubomi threatened.

"No you won't." Shuuya shook his head causing his blond hair to sway along the movement. Tsubomi hesitantly looked at him. His expression was void of teasing. Pure love and passion was evident on his expression. Despite the cold air that surrounded them, she felt warm.

Her hand slowly reach for his hair. Her fingers ran through his hair, feeling the softness of it. Her fingers slowly slid down the side of his face. She caressed his face, rubbing her thumb over his cheek. She could feel his gaze at her.

"Tsubomi, may I have your permission to kiss you?" Shuuya cooed. Tsubomi's fingers traced his jaw then his chin.

"Fine." Tsubomi spoke softly. Her fingers slowly ran down to his neck then to his chest. Shuuya held her chin and gently ran his thumb over her soft lips. Tsubomi gazed at his yellow, cat-like eyes. Leaning closer to her, his lips pressed against hers tenderly.

Tsubomi felt no desire to resist. She winds her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. His skin burns into her despite the cold. The heat between them was evident. The longer they kissed, the more passionate he was, and she didn't resist.

His hand was pressed against her back while his other hand caressed her face. Tsubomi kept her arms around him, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Their lips moved in sync. She couldn't think properly. She couldn't think about anything, but this moment. this heated kiss.

He's relentless which distracted her. Though she was just fine with that. His tongue brushed over her mouth, asking, and she leaned into him, giving him what he wants. She was unable to resist him. She felt her knees weaken.

Shuuya let out a moan as he kissed his way down her jaw, down her neck, and Tsubomi only squeaked at the touch of his lips on her neck, but she tilted her head a bit, giving him access. "Tsubomi, I love you. You make me feel so happy, so complete." Shuuya whispered into her skin sending shivers up her back. His lips lingered around the crook of her neck and she held onto him, her grip tightened on him. She didn't trust her legs to keep her upright though it seemed like her idea was probably not the best. Shuuya seemed a few kisses away from collapsing.

"D-Don't be ridiculous." Tsubomi spoke in a shuddering breath. she gasps when he dragged his teeth over the crook of her neck briefly. He kissed back up to her mouth, hands cupping her face, taking her lips more gently this time. He slowly pulled away from her and gently pressed his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes, enjoying the moment.

"We're both idiots," Tsubomi muttered and sighed. Her fingers stroked his soft hair.

"What makes you say that?" Shuuya questioned.

"We're just standing out here in the cold," Tsubomi stated, bluntly.

"With you, I feel warm." Shuuya smiled sheepishly.

"Idiot." Tsubomi chuckled. "Lets go before your mom returns."

"Good idea." Shuuya reluctantly pulled himself completely away from her. He held her hand soft and started walking with her. As they walked, Tsubomi rubbed her neck with her free hand. She knew that evidence of her once red face lingered on her cheeks. Rubbing her neck, a thought appeared in her mind causing her to feel a mixture or embarrassment and nervousness.

"Shuuya I swear if you left a kiss mark on my neck, I will kill you," Tsubomi warned. Shuuya chuckled nervously.

"I d-doubt it, but if I did leave a kiss mark then you can try covering it with your sweater or hair." Shuuya spoke feeling slightly nervous.

"Well it's not anything serious, but our friends would never leave us alone and my father and stepmother wouldn't either if they saw a kiss mark," Tsubomi explained.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that there's nothing to hide and if there were then I'll be there." Shuuya winked at her and she couldn't resist smiling.

"I'll kick you though," Tsubomi stated.

"I'll be prepared for that." Shuuya laughed.

Despite the cold, despite the negatives in their lives, they still managed to find warmth. They still managed to find happiness.

* * *

**A/N: it has been so long since I updated and I sincerely apologize for that! I'm so sorry for the slow updates!**  
**Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	24. Lies and Secrets: Chapter 24

**Comfort and Courage**

* * *

Something was bothering her. Something had been bothering her ever since she was younger. It nagged at her. She was confused. She wanted answers.  
The only one who might give her a proper explanation was someone that usually she avoided speaking to. However, if she wanted an explanation, then she had no choice, but to speak to that person. Tsubomi stood at the door. Her eyes fixated on the doorknob as she debated whether to open the door or not. She slowly gathered her courage as she whispered encouraging words to herself.

With a trembling hand, she slowly turned the doorknob. Inside, her father sat on his leather chair whilst looking over a few papers on his desk. He twirled a pen around with his fingers. Hearing the door open, he looked up at Tsubomi and frowned. He sighed and placed down his pen.

"What did I tell you about coming into my office like this?" He questioned.

"I'm sorry for not knocking first, father," Tsubomi said, quietly.

"What do you want, child?" He asked, impatiently. "As you can see, I am quite busy."

"I wanted to ask you about my mom," Tsubomi stated firmly.

"What about your mother?"

"Why did you two get together? Why couldn't I stay with her? Did you even care about her? Did she care about you? Where is she?" Tsubomi begam bombarding her father with questions about her mother, however, he raised his hand, silencing her.

"Tsubomi, now isn't the time-"

"Then when will you tell. You've always avoided my questions." Tsubomi glared at her father. "Why won't you tell?" Her father sighed and looked at his youngest daughter. She looked just like her mother. However, her eyes were the same as her father. She was still his child after all.

"I guess you would've confronted me about this sooner or later." He sighed and glanced down, folding his hands together.

"I need to know, father. Please..." Tsubomi's voice was barely audible as she uttered the last word.

"Your mother was...a dear friend of mine. She was a co-worker before we had...well before the affair. We had known each other for a long time and we were close. As you can see, my wife, your sister's mother, isn't very appealing-"

"Then why did you marry her?" Tsubomi questioned.

"Do not go off topic," her father warned. Tsubomi nodded. "Your mother and I were working late one night and one thing led to another and I'm sure you can assume what had happened." Tsubomi scrunched up her nose, knowing about what he had meant. "Next thing you know, she was pregnant with you. Of course, I was already married hence this caused problems. The press had somehow learnt of this and began harrassing us. It damaged the company as well as us. Your mother thought that it was best to quite and raise you on her own. She never meant for you to even know me."

"Then why am I living with you and not with her?" Tsubomi asked. A hint of irritation present in her voice.

"Financial issues. She couldn't afford to raise you. Unfortunately, it was either you live with me or you'd be put in an orphanage," her father explained.

"Why couldn't you just give her money. There is such a thing as child support," Tsubomi stated.

"We didn't want anyone to know the fact that you were my child. We had to cut all ties from each other. Eventually, your mother reached a point where she couldn't even support herself so she thought that the best decision was for me to take you in." Her father never met her eyes as he explained everything to her.

"Where is she? Why can't I see my mother?" Tsubomi queried.

"I don't know where she is. It's been about eleven years since I've seen your mother. She's too ashamed of herself to see you." Her father didn't bother to even glance at her which didn't help Tsubomi's mood.

"So not even my mom wants to see me..." Tsubomi muttered. "Did you care about her?"

"...yes. She was a friend after all," he answered her in a quiet voice.

"Father...do you care about me?" Tsubomi lowered her head once she asked him.

Silence filled the room. It was nerve-wrecking. What was his answer? Tsubomi assumed that it was no. Why would he treat her horribly if he cared? If he did care then why didn't he show it?

"You've always been hard to approach, Tsubomi." Tsubomi slowly looked up at her father whom looked at her with sincere eyes. "Ever since your mother left you with me, all you did was throw fits about wanting to see your mother. Whenever I approached you, all you did was yell and cry. It was as if you hated me and feared me. It was hard to approach a child whom I haven't even seen as a baby. We were strangers to each other."

"..." Tsubomi said nothing. She merely stared at him, listening to his words.

"However, I did care. I still do. You may be troublesome, but you are still my child. I've been busy and stressed with work that I've neglected my children. I've done damage to both you and your sister. Neither of you deserve to be treated this way. I do regret not being a better father. You've grown to hate me and believing I hate you. I may have done and said negative things, but in the end, you are still my child. I took you in when I could've easily put you in an orphanage." As he said this, Tsubomi could feel tears well up in her eyes. Hearing her father speak like this was very odd. However, it gave her a bit of joy. Perhaps he did care.

"...thank you for everything. You weren't exactly the best father, but you tried." Tsubomi sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Is that all? Is there anything else that you want ask?" Tsubomi shook her head. "Okay then. Go enjoy the day." She nodded and walked out of his office. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, but she only ignored it and walked towards the front door. She wanted to take a walk. She needed to think. She needed to get away from the house and collect her thoughts. She walked out of the house and began her walk.

Thinking back on her discussion with her father made Tsubomi feel a mix of emotions. She felt angry, sad, and somehow happy. She was angry at both of her parents and sad that her relationship with both of them was heavily damaged. However, she was happy about knowing the truth. She has gotten the explanation she had craved for a very long time.

Though the sadness that she felt was stronger than the happiness. She was upset. Her mother abandoned her and her father neglected her. Does her mother feel guilty? Does her father really care? She felt conflicted once again.

"Tsubomi!"

Hearing a familiar and loud voice broke Tsubomi's train of thought and she quickly looked up to see who it was. Shuuya was walking towards her while smiling. Tsubomi felt glad to see him. She knew that should feel better by spending time with him. Shuuya stopped right in front of her.

"Hey I called you earlier, but you didn't answer so I got worried," Shuuya explained and gave her a smile.

"Well it's not like I'm always going to answer," Tsubomi said.

"Are you okay?" Shuuya asked, worriedly.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Tsubomi shrugged. Shuuya squinted his eyes at her.

"I doubt it." He crossed his arms. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm fine," Tsubomi grumbled.

"I'm not buying it." Shuuya sighed.

"It's nothing, okay?" Tsubomi urged.

"If it was nothing then you really would've been fine, but something is obviously bothering you." Shuuya reached out to hold her hands. "You know that you can tell me anything." Tsubomi sighed in defeat. She knew that it was useless arguing with him. He was worried about her which did make her feel happy.

"I had a talk with my dad..." She sighed and held his hands tightly.

"What did he do?" Shuuya quickly asked.

"He didn't do anything! I just asked him about...my mom." Tsubomi bit her bottom lip. Shuuya didn't say a word, but only squeezed her hands lightly in assurance. They began walking as she told him everything that happened. Everytime Tsubomi paused to fight back tears, Shuuya would smile at her and squeeze her hand.  
They found themselves at the park and decided to sit on a park bench. She leaned on him as she began to finish up her explanation on why she was upset. Once she was silent, Shuuya intertwined their fingers. They were both silent. No words were spoken. Tsubomi closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Tsubomi, I'm glad you finally had some kind of closure with your dad." Shuuya said.

"Yeah I guess it's good." Tsubomi opened her eyes and glanced at him. "What about you and your mom?"

"Well, we haven't really had closure. All I can say is that my mom has been working really hard to maintain herself and me since my dad left us. Obviously she sometimes gets frustrated and lets it out on me but I don't really hate her." Shuuya shrugged.

"It'd be nice to be able to not worry about the stuff that goes on at home." Tsubomi sighed.

"Well maybe we could run away together." Shuuya slowly said. Tsubomi slightly pulled away from him and raised an eyebrow.

"Really? How would we do that?" She questioned.

"I don't know. Sneak out at night, find a cheap hotel to live in or something."Shuuya let out a chuckle. "Sounds kinda stupid now that I think about it."

"I wouldn't mind if it's for a little bit," Tsubomi muttered.

"Hm a night alone. Away from home. Just you and me." Shuuya grinned.

"No."

"I'm kidding!"

Shuuya laughed and Tsubomi shook her head. She leaned on him again and held his hand. "A break from home would be nice I guess." She said quietly.

"Do you want to try it?" Shuuya asked.

"I wouldn't mind. However, you should try having some closure with your mom."

"No."

Tsubomi sighed. "Just try. If it goes wrong than we can do it."

Shuuya was silent for a moment. He was too scared to talk to his mother but he knew that it had to be done. He had to talk to his mother. If she gets mad then so be it. "Fine. I'll try." Shuuya sighed.

"Good." Tsubomi smiled at him.

"But I want you to be there for me. So will you come with me so I can talk to my mom?" Shuuya asked.

"But your mom doesn't like me," Tdubomi reminded.

"I know, but it would be helpful if you were there." Shuuya squeezed her hand a bit. "Please."

Tsubomi sighed. "Alright. I'll be there for you." Shuuya smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you." Shuuya was glad to have Tsubomi with him. They stood up and began walking to the direction of his home. Every step they took made Shuuya nervous. However, the warmth of Tsubomi's hand comforted him. Once they stood in front of the door to the apartment, he released her hand and faced her.

"Thank you for coming with me Tsubomi." Shuuya smiled at her.

"No problem. I know you're nervous, but you can do this," Tsubomi assured. Shuuya wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. Once he released her he took a deep breath and opened the door to the apartment. They slowly walked inside and Shuuya held Tsubomi's hand. His mother was in the kitchen and talking on the phone. Seeing his mother's back made Shuuya nervous. His heart was beating fast against his chest. Tsubomi gently squeezed his hand, calming him down a bit.

Shuuya took a deep breath and spoke up. "Mom?"

His mother turned around and sighed. She hung up the phone and glared at them. "Why is she here?"

"I wanted her to come with me because I need to talk to you," Shuuya explained.

"And what is it that you want to talk about?" His mother questioned.

"Well for one, I know you don't like Tsubomi because she's an illegitimate child, but I don't want you to hate her. She's a great person. Also, I know it's hard that dad left but-"

"Be quiet Shuuya! We do not discuss about your father especially in front of her!" His mother scowled at Tsubomi.

"But if you can just listen to what I have to say-"

"Not in front of her! This is family business!"

"But she is family to me!"

Tsubomi squeezed his hand. "Shuuya, it's okay. I can just wait outside so you can be able to talk to her." She suggested.

"No. I want you to stay," Shuuya begged.

"Shuuya, it's fine," Tsubomi assured. Shuuya hesitated but eventually nodded. She released his hand and walked outside. Shuuya looked at his mother.

"Now can we talk?" Shuuya asked. She nodded.

"I know that it's been hard since dad left but I don't want you to be bitter. I want you to be happy."

"Try having to tale care of a child and yourself. I wasn't ready to be a mother, but I gave birth to you anyways." His mother scoffed.

"Mom despite your words and actions, I know that deep down you care about me. So please stop hitting me. Stop drinking. Don't you love me?"

"Of course I love you. It's just very difficult. When your older then you will understand. For now, please don't make the same mistake that I did. Do not ruin your life with that girl."

Shuuya sighed. "Why do you hate Tsubomi?"

"Because she reminds me of the mistake that I made with your father. I love you...but I wasn't ready to have you. Now that I have you, it's been a struggle. Your father didn't want to take responsibility. Your grandparents were ashamed. I don't want you to make that mistake with her." His mother explained.

"Tsubomi won't ruin my life. In fact, I think she saved me." Shuuya looked at his mother. "I wasn't doing great before. But after meeting her and falling for her, I feel motivated to continue. Even if you hate her, I'll still love her." His mother sighed and crossed her arms. "And if I make a "mistake" with her then I'll take responsibility for it."

"You will learn one day, Shuuya."

"And you will understand someday, mom."

"Well I have to go to work soon and that girl is probably freezing so you may go. Just remember, be careful, Shuuya."  
Shuuya nodded and hugged his mother. She hesitantly hugged him back. Once he seperated from her, he went outside to see Tsubomi. Tsubomi stood by the door while looking down at her feet. Hearing the door open made het look up to see Shuuya.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"I guess you can say that it went fine," he replied.

"That's good." Tsubomi smiled.

"Can we still have our alone time though?" Shuuya asked while grinning.

"You idiot." Tsubomi said but remained smiling. "Only for one night." Shuuya smiled.

"Then let's get ready to go."

Tsubomi and Shuuya smiled at each other. They felt comfortable with each other. They gave each other courage. They depended on each other. They definitely loved each other.

* * *

A/N:  
I AM SO SORRY FOR THE HIATUS! PLEASE DON'T BRUTALLY MURDER ME!  
I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I feel like I rushed it though. ;-;  
I'll try my best to update more!


End file.
